Adam Seville's Wacky world
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Adam Seville here you have seen shows like ask simon ,Jeanette answers your Questions ,and Alvins Midnight house party .Just to name a few well im going to do my own show of course its a Q&A show so feel free to send in your Questions
1. Send in your Questions

**(The only OC I own is Adam Seville )**

**Adam Seville's ****Wacky world **

**Send in as many questions as you can **

**Doesn't matter if they are about life ,personal ,or even about the chipmunks or chipettes**

**or even about me I don't care **

**heck ill even answer Random Questions as well **

**I'll even take Question's From The Chipmunks and Chipettes**


	2. My first post no way man

Chapter 2 my first post no way man

Adam : Hi there its me Adam miller and this my very first episode of Adam Miller's wacky world

Guest Staring Theodore Seville And Eleanor Miller

Theodore : Hi

Eleanor : Hi there everyone

Adam : alright sounds like we have our very first post

**The Chipette Protector **asks

Hi !

I have to ask :who are your Parents ?

And do you have a girlfriend ?

Adam : Do I have a girlfriend yea its my Sister Brittany Miller altho if you want to know about how she broke up with Alvin I can tell you that . It started over Dinner at the Seville residence the Millers were invited over I couldn't attend thou because I had some homework I had to catch up on and its a good thing I couldn't attend because I didn't want to get caught in the middle of Alvin and Brittany's Fights .And it ended not to well the rest of Dinner went well since I was filled in by Eleanor and luckily not everything went well that night . And Who are my parents . Well to be perfectly Honest I never knew my parents when I was just a Baby .but as I grew up I only called them Mom and Dad or something close to that I never knew why thou but my life was about to change on a night


	3. Second Installment wow

Second installment wow

Adam : hello and welcome back to another awesome episode of Adam Millers wacky world and today on the show with me I have Eleanor and Theodore once again with me

Eleanor : hi

Theodore : hey there

Adam : wow looks like we have another post from The Chipette Protector and hes asking

**So how is it like living w/ the Chipettes ? And do read any of the fan fiction written for the chipmunks ?**

Adam : yea its awesome living with the Girls but try putting up with Brittany when shes in a bad mood she would yell and scream if you really want to make her mad at you . Its true Brittany you do get in quite a bad mood . And to answer your Second question yea I do read some fan fiction written for the chipmunks unless its gay then I would not read it at all .

Eleanor : trust me when I say this you never want to catch Brittany when she's in a bad mood trust me but when shes feeling the blues try and cheer her up no matter what .

Theodore : yea she can be quite the girl when shes not a bad mood she can be quite a good friend toward anybody oh but Alvin's a Different some people say hes the Biggest player in all of the USA bu t thou I doubt t its true


	4. Man so far so good

Man so far so good

(chipmunk fanatic is the sponsor of Adam Miller's wacky world and be on the lookout for his book life of a lonely chipmunk and don't forget to read and review )

Adam : welcome to another episode of Adam Miller's wacky world and co staring with me are Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller

Theodore :h hi

Eleanor : h hey

Adam: looks like we have another post to read and wow its from The Chipette Protecter who's asking

**Wow , I seem to get exclusivity on this … Cool !**

**What do you think your dark counterpart or evil counterpart would be like ? And everyone else the same question !**

**Eleanor – What would you do if another girl started flirting w/ Theodore and then asked her out**

Adam : would my dark counterpart be ? My Dark counter part would probably be a serial killer or someone that's thinks hes better than me

Eleanor : to answer your second question if that happened I would break up with Theodore just Brittany broke up with Alvin .

Theodore : yea its true Alvin went and took the break up pretty hard believe me he sat in his room every night and cried him self to sleep just because of what he had done to Brittany that night and how he Blamed himself for what happened and how he could have been a better boyfriend .

Adam: wow Theodore when you put it like that its a good thing I wasn't there or I would have gotten hurt or probably worse if you ask me of course .


	5. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter

Adam : hey on the next episode of Adam Miller's wacky world I'm going to Guest Star my sister and girlfriend Brittany Miller along with Dave and Clair .So Send in questions for them as well and I think Theodore could use some questions as well . So CosmicKitten 89 your welcome to join on in as well and Tiana Koopa your Questions matter as well weather they are dirty or not it doesn't matter and oh yea AjIsTheStar you questions matter as well so I'm looking forward to a Brand new episode of Adam Miller's wacky world oh and one other thing xAllyAnnSevillex be sure to send in your questions as well I would appreciate it as well just don't tell the darkmunks or Darkettes about my show I got a bad feeling that they could crash my show as they did Simons and Possibly Alvin's as well. Yea my show is pretty new but I bet Alvin had dent thought of guest staring Dave or anyone else on his show either and that is where I throw in a few twists just to make my show a little more than Alvin and Simon s put together but I think the studio director should give Brittany her own show . That's right Brittany I could talk to the studio director for you and give you your own show .Saving you the hassle of doing it your self . So until next time send in your questions oh and Genicise welcome to send in your questions as well .


	6. Another episode lets see how far I can g

Another episode lets see how far I can go

Adam : hello and welcome back to another fabulous episode of Adam Millers wacky world

and with me on the show today is Dave Seville along with Clair Wilson and my Sister and girlfriend Brittany Miller and Co staring on the show is Eleanor Miller and Theodore Seville

Dave : uh Hi

Clair : hello out there

Eleanor : hey its great to be on the show

Theodore : its great to be back

Brittany : hey there everyone you all look just great

Adam : OK sounds like we got another post from The Chipette Protector who says

**I've got some more questions **

**Ellie-if you thought a girl was flirting with Theodore and he seemed fine with what would you do? And what would you do he he later told you that he's been trying to get her off him for quite a bit but was scared to confront her about it **

**Adam -What do you think the chipettes would be like if they turned evil ?**

**Theodore-Have you ever dated any other girls besides Eleanor ?**

Eleanor : if any girl tried to flirt with my teddy or tried to break us up or saying things that even I know aren't true then I would sock them in the face and tell them to stay away from my teddy and if they don't listen well I can always get my older sister Brittany to fight them even thou I tried my best to tell them off .

Adam : if I thought for one second that if the Chipettes were evil I would run and keep running from them till they can't even follow me .

Theodore-No I haven't dated any other girls other than Eleanor its Alvin that's been dating other girls and using them to cheat on Brittany through out there Entire Relationship .

Adam : well there you have it a good reason why you shouldn't even cheat on Brittany because she will find out one way or another believe me I made that mistake once in my life when I started living with the girls but that was quickly resolved .With a single apology but over time mine and Britt's Relationship has grown stronger . Alright tune in next time when we find out if Alvin's been dating any other girls over the course of his life and how Alvin's changed and "Matured " enough to understand that cheating in a boyfriend /girlfriend Relationship is totally wrong .So next episode that is what we are going to find out and I'm going to bring Alvin out on to the show so Send in your Questions for Alvin Dave Brittany and Clair And should I guest Star Ian on the show be sure to tell me in the review box .but this show is going to be a lot longer than Ask Simon and Alvin's midnight house party together .


	7. Ian and the Darkmunks are coming onto th

Ian and the Darkmunks are coming onto the show oh crackers

Adam: Hello and welcome back to a exciting new episode of Adam Millers wacky world and today on the show I got a quick warning from The Chipette Protector and I quote "Ian hawke has been working with the darkmunks and darkettes for a while now ,if he comes on the show then the darkmunks might as well"

Alvin :Oh man this is going to be a ruined episode thanks

Adam : oh put a sock in it Alvin

Theodore : well I think I can manage with Ian being around same with the darkmunks

Eleanor : well if Ian doesn't try and munknap us than we should be fine

Brittany : yea I even hate Ian

Dave : what? if Ian comes onto the show then I guess I can put up with him for at least this episode

Adam : now that's the spirit you guys

Clair :well I can put up with him for at least one episode

Adam : alright now that's out of the way later in the show we are going to bring out Ian hawke and the Darkmunks

Adam : alright now onto the Questions and there from The Chipette protector

Alvin –** If you could would you try to get Brittany back as your girlfriend?**

All of you – **Did you guys watch the TV show or the movies **

Adam -**what would you do if you found out that Brittany Jeanette or Eleanor were bit by a Vampire and now turned into Vampires?**

And I have to ask –** Are you Cgi -based or show- based?**

Alvin : I would but knowing Brittany she can but quite stubborn at times and even say no before I have to resort to drastic measures

Brittany : Alvin ! I heard that

Alvin : year right Britt you heard nothing your mind must be playing tricks on you

Brittany : (folds her arms across her chest )

Adam : yea I did watch a few episodes of the TV show and watched a few movies of Alvin and the chipmunks go to the movies along with Both CGI movies .So yea I know I did

Brittany : yea its true Adam did watch a lot of movies and episodes with us a lot so I'm going to agree on what he says is true .

Adam : thank you Brittany .

Brittany : Your welcome

Adam : well I would run all the way to Simon's house and start to find a way to turn back the girls from Vampires whether it could be one or all three I would keep working day and night till me and Simon found a cure and a way to cure them with out killing them

Adam : you wanted to know whether we are CGI based or show based well we are CGI based

Adam : so tune in adoring fan's to the next episode of Adam Millers wacky world were we bring out Ian Hawke and The darkmunks and they answer some Questions and admit what they did in the past and try to make up for there wrong doings .any way this show was Sponsored by chipmunkfanatic Author of life of a lonely chipmunk read it and you will love it . Well that's all see you next time


	8. The episode we all dreaded

The episode we all dreaded

Adam : hello and welcome to another outstanding episode of Adam Millers wacky world and it looks like Ian is going to be Joining us on the show today along with the Darkmunks but be warned they are evil counter parts of the chipmunks

Alvin : oh great it's on like Donkey Kong

Brittany : perfect I just hope I can stick it out long enough

Clair : well don't worry Brittany we can handle what ever the Audience trows at us or any guest stars

Brittany : OK I think I'm ready

Dave : don't worry Brittany we can handle it

Theodore : well I'm ready

Eleanor : well lets just get this over and done with

Adam : yea I couldn't agree more

Adam : well lets give a big warm welcome for Ian hawke and The darkmunks

(Ian and his star chipmunks walk out on to the show were the Audience is just booing at them )

Adam : alright settle down people this is only one episode so just tough it out

Ian : its good to be on your show for once at least I'm not stuck in that Russian Prison eating slop all day having no one to talk to either

Adam : hey cant say I blame you

Adam : and we also have the Dark munks as well on the show so we got only one question for them

Melvin : Hi I'm Melvin and I'm Alvin's Dark counterpart I can make anyone go rampage with just using my powers

Seymour Seville : Hi and like Melvin said am also Simon 's Dark counterpart I can control the Darkness within Peoples hearts

Theao Seville : and like my two dark brothers I'm Theodore's dark counterpart and I can make anyone loyal to me .

Ian :and I'm Ian hawke manager of the Darkmunks

Adam : now then onto the questions

**If Brittany dumped you and went back to Alvin what would you do ?**

Adam: if Brittany Dumped me for Alvin well there would have to be a reason to dump me for him like For Example I use one of her sisters to cheat on her now that would be a good reason enough to dump me .

**And what would you do if Alvin used hypnosis to make her fall back in love w/him again ?**

Adam : well then I would have to figure out a way to snap her out of that trance that Alvin put her into and tell her that Alvin did it just so he could feel loved again and cheat on Brittany again

**Brittany what would you do if Alvin tried to hypnotize you ? **

Brittany : if Alvin tried to hypnotize me if it did work well I would have no Control over what is happening to me .

**And what would you do if Adam turned into a Vampire and tried to attack you and neather  
>Simon or Jeanette would believe you because they said that Vampires don't Exist ?<strong>

Brittany : well I would find a way to prove it to them that Vampires exist if the would want proof then that's what I would do is give them proof

**And how can you be millers if Miss Miller doesn't exist in the world where you come from ?**

Adam : well that is a good Question before I even wrote my book life of a lonely chipmunk I wondered if was set in the 80's Universe or the CGI Universe . It took me a while to finally come up with an answer and well here it is my book is set in 80's Universe so Being CGI I had to figure that we never had a Miss Miller in this Universe altho I did now that the girls were living with Dave so in all reality our last name's is Seville and well so is mine and I plan to change the Title of this show to something more to the Peoples liking .

**Dave how much trouble would Alvin be in if he started hypnotizing people to do what ever he wanted them to do **

Dave : Alvin would be in a lot of trouble and that would mean I Could ground him for a Month and make him do chores for a month in a half and to make him apologize to everyone that he hypnotized .

**Ian why are you working with the darkmunks ?And why do you keep on trying to capture the chipmunks and the chipettes?**

Ian : well after Alvin had rescued the girls in which I was trying to make them stars so I needed a good lie to Convince them that the chipmunks left me and so far it worked that is Until Alvin took a Motor cycle and rammed it into my Crotch area which hurt for a week and it was the front wheel of that motor Cycle . But then I needed a new change so I wanted to make the Dark munks Stars and so far its working and yea we are making it big . After that little Disaster decided the best way to finally get back what I once had is to go for revenge against both groups but every plan that I come up with always backfires thanks to Adam or Alvin .

**Darkmunks Can you tell us what your plan is ? And why you've been going around to all the TV shows and Crashing the party?**

Melvin : well that's Simple we crash TV shows just to get known Live around the world and our plan is to take over the world with our Darker Counterpart the Darkettes .

Adam : well looks like that's all the time we have today in the very next episode Im going to bring out Simon and Jeanette and have the Entire group answer some Questions .So keep sending them in


	9. Late Aring of the Episode

Late aring of the episode

Adam : hello and welcome to another exiting episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and today on the sow we have the smart ones on the show with us and its Simon Seville and Jeanette Seville and along with Theodore Seville and Eleanor Seville

Simon : wow I have never heard of this show before

Jeanette : its So awesome

Theodore : its great to be back

Eleanor : this show is awesome

Alvin : I love this show

Brittany : this show is great Adam

Adam : thank you Brittany

Dave : I'm thinking of staying on the show

Clair : yea I am to Dave this show is awesome

Adam : hey don't worry Chipette Protector I made sure to cure them before the show even Aired so that's been taken care of already

Adam: OK onto the questions

**Alvin -if you could hypnotize Brittany what would you make her do ?**

Alvin : hmm I would make Brittany in my personal maid and make her do all my chores

Brittany: Alvin I'm NOT your maid so put a sock in it

Alvin : (Ignores Brittany's Comment )

**Adam -Do you think its possible for Alvin not to cheat on girls ?**

Adam: Only if Alvin was Dating Eleanor which I don't see happening any time soon

Eleanor : Even if I wanted to date Alvin he would have to make some changes in his life so that way we can date

Alvin : Very true Ellie very true

Adam: well then I can't see that happening

**Jeanette- If Simon was bit by a vampire and couldn't get a cure that would keep him alive and he was going to make you a vampire soon and suck away all of Eleanor's Blood what would you do then ?**

Jeanette:I would still try to find a cure to convert him back into the Simon once knew

**Simon- Have you ever had an experiment that went really bad and you've ended up accidentally Damaging something that you didn't want to damage ?And have you ended up in the hospital because of a bad experiment before ?**

Simon : well I was doing an Experiment on Plants so I needed Brittany to help out just by holding the flashlight in the dark but it backfired and made her turn into a Zombie and started to go crazy about the black and white ball but we were only eight at the time .Only a Few experiment's Landed me in the hospital before so yea I've had some bad experiment's before

Adam: well that's all the time we have today folks keep sending in your Questions for everyone and it seems Clair and Dave might need more Questions so keep sending them in and don't Hesitate to Send a few dares as well remember don't be shy to send in your questions to my show


	10. Today marks 10 episodes

Today marks 10 episodes

Adam : hello and welcome back to another outstanding 10th episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world

today on the show are my co stars Theodore Seville and Eleanor Seville .a lot has changed since the first episode Aired on fan fiction sure it was new but at least I plan to make it out there and I'm broadcasting live around the world .

Theodore : Adam you didn't tell us that your broadcasting live around the world !

Eleanor : yea what were you thinking !

Dave: oh man I'm so nervous

Alvin: oh yea live around the world this is awesome

Brittany : Totally Awesome

Adam : I guess I wasn't thinking but I'm sorry

Adam: well looks like we have some fresh Questions to answer now then lets see who there from

Adam: its From Madeline2011 who's asking

**Dave how come you didn't marry Marsha ?**

**Alvin have you ever been in the Hospital ?**

**Brittany how was the Black and white ball ?**

Dave : me and Marsha could hardly work things out and the same went for her boys and my boys

Alvin : Once when I was hit by a drunk driver and woke up from a Coma after 10 years , if you read the fan fic its all in your head Alvin it will tell you what happened to me so far

Brittany : The black and white ball was amazing except for the fact that Alvin played a trick on me which ended up in me Chasing him but at the time I couldn't find any black or white outfit at the time but like Adam said Earlier on his show we were only eight .

Adam : Well that's all the time we have for today folks as always I look forward to a new set of questions and so does my family its to bad that Clair couldn't be here today and the same for my girlfriend Brittany sounds like shes out with the flu as always get better Britt we are all praying for you and everyone around the world .so as always send in your questions and this is Adam Seville Signing off


	11. The Dares roll on in

The Dares roll on in

Adam: well come back to Brand new Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world

and today on the show I'm turning it over to Theodore for rest of the show

Theodore : Thank you Adam and it looks like we have some Questions from the Chipette Protector

**Britt if you could hypnotize Alvin what would you make him do ?**

**Jeanette what you do if you got bit by Dracula and turned into a Vampire ?**

**Simon why haven't you and Jeanette made something that would make it that both of you and Jeanette wouldn't need glasses? Also you do know that when Brittany turned into a Zombie she was acting right ?**

**Alvin if you could turn into a Monster which one would you choose ?**

Theodore : now on to the Dares.

**Alvin I dare you to make Britt drink a love potion but she does know that she Actually drank it and she has to fall for you.**

**Brittany Hypnotize Adam into a dog for the Entire show .**

**Those should be fun to watch . **

Brittany : I would make him do all my chores like make my bed fold my clothes clean my room and help me pick out a new outfit .

Jeanette : Well if that ever Happened I would try to stay as far away from the others as possible .

Simon : of course Brittany was only acting in the Episode Experiment in Error Watch and you will find out what happened . If you mean contacts then that's both what me and Jeanette would need so we both would no longer need our Glasses

Alvin : I would turn into a Vampire because they are Sexy .

Theodore : well then its DARE TIME on Adam Seville's Wacky world time to do some dares

Alvin : hey Brittany I want you to drink this its something that I just made today .

Brittany : what is it

Alvin : its a Strawberry Potion so go ahead and Drink it up

(Brittany drinks it down and starts to feel strange .)

Brittany : I love you alvie

Alvin : I love you to Britt

Brittany : you are a dog you will do as I say

( Brittany Hypnotizes me into a dog for the rest of the Entire show)

Theodore : well there you have it folks keep sending in the Questions and On the next episode we are going to throw in some new twists but I cant tell you what they are but at the end of each episode we do get to answer a fan girls Question .In each episode after this one the author chipmunk fanatic is going to also guest star on the show to pick fan girls to ask Questions to us just before the show ends . So like I said earlier send in your questions .and send in your Dares and even Dirty Questions as well

Eleanor : what Theodore said Send in those Questions

Simon : when I snap my fingers you will not remember a thing of what happened on the show 1... 2... 3.. (snaps Fingers )

Adam : huh what happened ?

Jeanette : you passed out

Adam: oh right gotcha

(Jeanette works on a counter potion to snap Brittany out of her trance )

Brittany : feel quite funny what happened

Jeanette : You performed a dare you and Alvin both and those dares were from the Chipette Protector

Brittany : that's interesting

Alvin : that's one dare I have to add for my show some time

Adam : thank you Theodore you did a great job

Theodore : thank you


	12. Second Season kicking off pretty well so

Second Season kicking off pretty well so far

Adam : welcome to a new episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and today on the show it looks like things are going quite well our first season was a big success that we decided to go for a Secon season just to boost our ratings . So with out further a Do I turn over control over of reading the Questions to Theodore and Eleanor

Theodore : Thank you alright it looks like we have a few more Questions from Madeline2011and shes asking

**Simon how did you like being a star in Australia when you were only eight years old ?**

**And Jeanette how did you like working in the hospital ?**

**Alvin did you like the movie ? **

**And Adam you had thought that Brittany read my questions so how can Brittany be on the set and home with the flu at the same time ?**

Simon : me and my brothers loved being stars when we were only eight it was amazing but people do change with time

Jeanette : I loved working in the Hospital it was a chance to get away from Alvin for a good long ten years and at least I was earning money to support my self and my son in that story

Alvin : the movie was OK at least our portrayed selves did well when they met Ian hawke but little did they know he lied to them something you don't do as Manager to a bunch of chipmunks and you never Ever call them rats or rodents because that's what we take as an Insult

Adam : During last episode Brittany caught the flu and was sent home so this time she was able to use her laptop and read your questions and send in her answers as for her being on set and at home with the flu at the same time I guess she forced her self to come here and try to be on set while being sick in which she was sent home after my last episode Ended .


	13. More dares keep rolling in

More dares keep rolling in

Theodore : hello and welcome back to a great episode of Adam Seville's wacky world Today on the show its time to reveal our first twist and I'm not talking about the board game altho its a good idea to mention that ,any way we are having Dave and Clair along with the whole Family on the show today and of course Adam and Brittany are going to be on the show

Eleanor : yup so this show is going to be better than any show in the entire history of Question and Answer show .

Theodore : it looks like we have some Questions from Madeline2011 and shes asking

**Which story were you worked at the hospital Jeanette and can you bring him on to the set please ?**

**And Eleanor in Theodore and Juliet did Juliet looked like you was that you as Juliet **

**And Theodore what happened to bobby on the show ?**

Theodore : alright now onto the Dares

**Simon I dare you to be nice to Jeanette on the Show ?**

**And Brittany I dare you to make Adam mad by Dating Alvin **

**And Alvin what happened to your mother Vinny ?**

Eleanor : yea that was me playing Juliet and playing my self

Theodore : I don't know what happened to bobby oh would you mean bobby hill then I have no clue

Simon : Jeanette I love you with all my heart and I will never continue to stop loving you and I was thinking of taking you on a date with me after the show

Jeanette : how sweet

Adam : uh Jeanette you have a Question to answer

Jeanette : oh sorry

Adam : Madeline2011 wanted to know what Hospital in which story that you worked at and she also asked if you could bring you son out on to the set

Jeanette : I don't know the name of the Hospital that I worked at but it was a local hospital I just worked there as a receptionist in what story oh that's quite easy "Its all In your head Alvin " what happens is Alvin get hit by a drunk driver after what happened so far first Alvin dumps a can of green paint all over Brittany then he dumps the mix all over Theodore and then erases Simon's name and puts his name for his math assignment costing them both there grades mostly Theodore his grade for a good cooking school to go to it was his final exam and with that Brittany goes and is about to get married to Rupert Alvin's ex best friend which is all the way led up to chapter 35 so far . Oh you want me to bring out my son on to the set uh sure I can bring out Charles after all he hates his father also in that story along with hating Alvin so sure I can do that in the next episode .

Brittany : Adam what the hell you cheated on me with another girl that's it we are through you hear me Adam we are through !

Adam : what it wasn't like that at all we sorta just kissed and one thing led to another

Brittany : I DONT WANNA HEAR IT ADAM YOUR A TERRIBAL LIAR WE ARE THROUGH IN CASE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME

Brittany : Alvin will you go out with me ?

Alvin : sure Britt I can do that .

Alvin : I don't know what happened to my mother last I saw her she was dancing with my adoptive father Dave so that's the last I saw of her but that's the last time I saw her shes currently living back in the Forrest if I remember correctly

Theodore : well there you have it and oh look that's all the time we have today folk so tune in next time where Jeanette Brings her son Charles out on to the show to better explain the story and what has happened so far but don't be shy to send in those questions

Eleanor : so keep sending in the questions and we can keep answering them

Brittany : I'm sorry I yelled at you will you forgive me ? I mean I know we are not threw but we still have a lot to live for anyway .

Adam: hey Britt its cool besides I only knew it was a dare and not the real thing but yea I do forgive you for yelling at me I'm quite sure you didn't mean a word of what you said so yea we are cool

Brittany : thank you oh and Alvin this was a dare so this never happened between us

Alvin : what ever Britt at least it was kinda fun

Brittany : yea ill admit it was fun

Alvin : yea it was fun thou

Adam : yea it was awesome and this is one side you hardly ever see

Alvin : true man true

Brittany : yea great job on pulling an Alvin I liked it

Adam : yup I learned from the best (points to Alvin )

Brittany : oh I see well ill be sure to keep that in mind next episode

Adam : sure at least it was fun doing a breakup dare like that


	14. Wow the show is taking off pretty well

Wow the show is taking off pretty well

Theodore : Welcome back to another outstanding episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and on the show with us is Jeanette's son Charles I'm sure you remember him from the local Church in the Story Its all in your head Alvin .

Eleanor : yea this is so awesome I didn't know this show was so good

Adam : yea I know and this is the show to succeed your show Eleanor and yours Jeanette (winks at Jeanette )

Theodore : alright onto the Questions

**if that actually happened then why isn't everyone just about ready to kill Alvin just for all that , unless you have access to alternate worlds?**

**Britt what happened to Rupert ? And why you let him abuse you and Brainwash you into thinking that you love him **

**Adam what would you do if Alvin had Brittany drink a love potion and she then fell in love with him and didn't love you anymore ?**

**Charles why do you hate Simon so much ? Please tell us all !**

**Jeanette How is the current relationship with Simon going then ? Have you ever met alternate Versions of your selves from another Universe (Besides the Darkmunks and Darkettes)**

Brittany : Well after Alvin went into a Coma for 10 years I had no shoulder to cry on no one to tell me its going to be alright and when I met Rupert yes He did Brainwash me into thinking I loved him and that's when I gave birth to our Son Alvie or Alvin Junior is his full name I don't know what happened to him but not only did he abuse me but he also abused poor little alvie as well in the back of my mind it made me want to just punch him in the face so much .

Adam : if Brittany didn't love me anymore well if she did drink that love potion well lets just say that her sisters would be there to comfort me and tell Brittany off .

Charles : well in the story its all in your head Alvin there was a lot of Hatred between me and my father what I heard from my mother is that he abused her a lot then he turned to crime after Dave's Death and Miss Millers passing but that Story is all set in the 80's Universe so you see even thou it was only a story .So I don't know if I still hate my father or not .

Jeanette : well the Current relationship with Simon is Going Great there was this one Story where Simon Finally Builds a time machine but it accidentally sucks in the CGI Chipmunks and get this they totally Ruin the Song Witch doctor and in which we have the lyrics right here

DJ:  
>Yeah! In The Place To Be!<br>Chipmunks On The M-I-C!  
>Witch Doctor!<br>Everybody Get In To It!  
>(get in to it)<br>Come On People Let's Get To It!  
>(let's get to it)<br>Come On Shake, Come On Roll!  
>Everybody Hit The Floor!<br>Come On Shake, Come On Roll!  
>With the Chipmunks Here We Go!<p>

Chipmunks:  
>I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!<br>I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Too!  
>And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!<br>He Said That:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang<br>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang<p>

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

DJ:  
>Everybody Can they do it! (can they do it)<br>(get in to it)  
>Come On People Let's Get To It! (let's get to it)<br>Come On Shake, Come On Roll!  
>Everybody Hit The Floor!<br>Come On Shake, Come On Roll!  
>With the Chipmunks Here We Go!<br>ALVIN! SIMON! THEADORE!

Chipmunks:  
>I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True<br>I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
>And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me some Advice<br>He Said That:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang<br>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang<p>

Girl:  
>You've Been Keeping Love From Me,<br>And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
>So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone<br>Someone that knows how to win a heart  
>(Whoa! Yeah!)<p>

My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
>My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do<br>I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!

DJ:  
>Everybody Can they do it(can they do it)<p>

Come On People Let's Get To It!(let's get to it)  
>Come On Shake, Come On Roll!<br>Everybody Hit The Floor!  
>Come On Shake, Come On Roll!<br>With the Chipmunks Here We Go!

Chipmunks:  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang<br>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang<br>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang<br>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
>Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang<p>

Jeanette: as you can see this Version is totally ruined in which I like the Original version better and yes Adam can sing it he knows the Lyrics by heart .

Adam : yea its quite true by hearing the Chipmunks sing witch doctor I kinda got the idea that I'm pretty good my self Don't tell Brittany I said that .

Jeanette: OK Adam I wont (winks at Adam )

Adam :I have a make out Session right in front of Brittany but Don't tell her at all Jeanette I love you with all my heart

Alvin :has a make out session with Brittany but Brittany just resists until she just gives in and Alvin and Brittany just stop Kissing .

Jeanette : I love you to

Alvin : you are under my Control for the next to show's

Eleanor : I am under your Control for the Next two show's

Theodore : well there you have it and what a way to End a perfect Episode in Such a Wacky way So Tune in next time when we start going for some Personal Dares on the show oh and it lookes like we have enough time for one more Question to be asked Please welcome onto the show chipmunkfantic

chipmunkfantic : hey its great to be on the show wow looks like I only have time for only one Question .I pick you the girl in the Black . My kinda Color .

Tina : Hi my name is Tina thorn berry and my question is **Adam if you could be come a rock star like Alvin and his Brothers would you ?**

Adam : yea you bet I would but I would have to work with there manager Dave and figure out what Concerts to go to so yea at least I would love to become a rock star but that also means girls would be swarming me 24/7 and yea Mine and Brittany's relationship would go south if that happened .

Theodore : well good night See ya and Keep sending in the Questions


	15. We are up and rolling and rocking tho no

We are up and rolling and rocking tho not really

Theodore : hello and welcome back to another stunning Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the show its time to reveal our second twist that we plan to throw into the show . After this episode we are going to do a game called truth or dare some of you maybe aware of it and yet some of you may not be .but here's how it works .We are mixing a another game called spin the bottle and I'm sure you all know how to play that game Don't you … Excellent . Alright onto the Questions

Theodore : this ones from the Chipette Protector and hes asking

**Adam so what was Brittany's response to your make out session with Jeanette ?**

**Alvin what are you making Ellie do ?**

**Simon Did you meet your son and how was it to meet him ? What did he do when he met you ?**

**Jeanette How did you learn of that story ? And did you read other people's fanfiction ?Would you ever run away from Simon because of something that happened ?**

Adam : well the response from Brittany was a Blank expression and her jaw just dropped wide open no joke altho she didn't care at least it was a dare to her but had it been for real well lets just say that everything would go south .

Simon : in the story its all in your head Alvin I never met my kid Charles you see after the Death of Dave I tried to take care of Theo but we then moved in with the Girls and yea even Miss Miller couldn't take care of the seven of us but Five years ago she passed away and everything went south Eleanor and Theodore tried to live a good life and tried to make what little money they could Eleanor offered her services as a Prostitute and Theodore he tried to help out as well but you already know about what Jeanette was Doing . Me and Jeanette Got married and had our first Kid we named him Charles and our Marriage just went south but something snapped in the back of my head I started to abuse my wife everyday Until I turned to Crime and started to hang out with a Gang and yes we did Blame everything on Alvin . But its true he did Cost me and Theodore both our grades . And Even Ruined his Relationship with Brittany and when he tried to fix it he landed himself in the Hospital for 10 years and by the time he awoke everything Suddenly Changed everything was not the same as Alvin remembered it . And Alvin even drove Dave away by Screaming I fucking hate you .

Alvin : I Hypnotized Ellie for at least two more shows so yea and this time its pretty much fun

Simon starts to make a Vampire Potion and Turns Adam into a Vampire .

I turn into a Vampire and Bite and she also turns into a Vampire as well

Jeanette makes a Freeze Potion and makes her ans Simon Both drink it at the same time .

Theodore : If you want to read the Story its all in your head Alvin then by all means the Author of that story is mpkio2 its 35 Chapters long I know its going to take all of you to read it But this time its Mostly focused on Alvin and this Moron Rupert Moughan who is the one that abused Brittany something you don't do .

Theodore : well that's all the time we have for today folks just keep sending in the Questions and believe me this show is starting to go pretty well we just need some questions in for Clair And we might include some Teachers from West Eastman High school . Well send in the Questions and I Might try to get Rupert on the show but then again its a bad idea how ever I think we can Broadcast Rupert from his house and do it that way instead of Bringing him out onto the set but tell me what you think and well see where we go from there ,but in the meantime keep sending in those Questions because on the next episode we Broadcast from Rupert's house and get some answers from him and see what he has to say about what happened between him and Brittany Provided she is still on the set . In the Meantime Good by everybody


	16. The not so Permanent Dares

The not so Permanent Dares

Theodore : Hi and welcome Back to another Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the show it sounds like everything is Turned upside down not quite something you see on Ask Simon or Alvin's Midnight party house .But that is something we are going to do and After this episode we are going to have a battle of the bands something Never done on any Question and Answer show .But onto some Questions

**Adam & Brittany how do you like being Vampires ? Have you had any Biting problems **

**Alvin what are you making Ellie do ? If you could make Brittany drink a love potion again would you do it ?**

**Theodore Does it feel weird that your girlfriend is Alvin's Mindless Slave ?**

Adam : yea we love being Vampires and its kinda cool then again its not how ever i always wanted to bite Ian and see his reaction

Brittany : yea im going to agree on that

Theodore : yea it does kinda Feel weird that Eleanor is Alvin's personal Slave altho- I really hold the phone Personal slave I'm going to beat Alvin like a drum after this

Alvin : I'm Making Ellie do all my chores and what not

Brittany starts playing with the frozen Jeanette Doll

Alvin irratte's me until I bite him on the Wrist and that's gotta hurt

I turn Brittany into stone until the next show

Alright its time to have a Battle of the Bands and its time for the whats left of us and the girls to help us Battle the other Band

Adam : alright its time we do this Theodore I need you on drums Alvin your going on base and its time we bust into a good song that we know Its called Its a long way to the top (if you wan to rock n roll ) By ACDC

Adam : we need Dave on the Bagpipes

Adam : Alright lets start (Starts playing The intro of the song )

Ridin' down the highway  
>Goin' to a show<br>Stop in all the by-ways  
>Playin' rock 'n' roll<br>Gettin' robbed  
>Gettin' stoned<br>Gettin' beat up  
>Broken boned<br>Gettin' had  
>Gettin' took<br>I tell you folks  
>It's harder than it looks<p>

It's a long way to the top  
>If you wanna rock 'n' roll<br>It's a long way to the top  
>If you wanna rock 'n' roll<br>If you think it's easy doin' one night stands  
>Try playin' in a rock roll band<br>It's a long way to the top  
>If you wanna rock 'n' roll<p>

Adam : (Busts into the solo along with dave )

Hotel, motel  
>Make you wanna cry<br>Lady do the hard sell  
>Know the reason why<br>Gettin' old  
>Gettin' grey<br>Gettin' ripped off  
>Under-paid<br>Gettin' sold  
>Second hand<br>That's how it goes  
>Playin' in a band<p>

It's a long way to the top  
>If you wanna rock 'n' roll<br>It's a long way to the top  
>If you wanna rock 'n' roll<br>If you wanna be a star of stage and screen  
>Look out it's rough and mean<br>It's a long way to the top  
>If you wanna rock 'n' roll<p> 


	17. Soon our show will be 2 on the Q&A poll

Soon our show will be #2 on the Q&A polls

Theodore : Hey and welcome back to a new Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and this time things are going to take huge turn and Its time to reveal a new twist that the Directors threw in . After this Episode we are going to see what happens to us in the future and that Twist is looking into the Future with Simon Seville alright on to the Questions and wow Double questions from the Chipette protector and Madeline2011 first up is the chipette protector and hes asking

**Adam what was Brittany's expression when you turned her into stone ?**

**Alvin did it feel weird with Adam sucking your blood and are you turning into a Vampire ?**

**Alvin have you made her do more than that ?**

**Alvin if you could make Brittany drink a love potion and fall in love with you again would you do it ?**

**Theodore What will Ellie do to him when she snaps out of it ?**

Theodore : oh that is quite easy I'm going to offer her my Nine Iron and let her beat him like a Drum and then go for round 2 until Alvin gets the message

Adam: Britt's Expression was just Priceless

Alvin : oh yea I even had Sex with Ellie and talk about round 2 it was amazing

Theodore : DONT EVER SAY THAT ON TV AGAIN ALVIN IF ELLIE EVER SNAPS OUT OF IT IM GOIN TO LET HER BEAT YOU LIKE A DRUM !

Alvin: yea right theo what ever you just keep saying that

Theodore : What ever Alvin you are going to get it when I tell Eleanor whats going on ,anyway on to some Dares .

Adam : you know what Theo I'm going to Bite Ian and turn him into a Vampire

Theodore : well this has got to be interesting

I track Ian down and Bite him turning him into a vampire .

Alvin : hmm It felt quite weird and yea I think I'm turning into a Vampire but yea the feeling of it is awesome .

Alvin uses Simon's Invention that stops time and uses it on Eleanor once again to make her his Mindless slave

Theodore : the next set of Questions is from Madeline2011 and shes asking

**Eleanor what was it like to play Juliet and then be with your sister at the same time **

**And I want Theodore to tell Eleanor that he really loves her **

**and Simon I dare you to play a trick on Dave by saying that Jeanette had another baby **

**And Dave when will you and Clair go on a date ?**

Theodore : Unfortunately Eleanor's Alvin's Mindless slave again so I'm going to try and see if I can reverse the process but I am going to tell her that I really do love her as soon as shes back to her normal self .

Dave : when ever I get time off from work and yea I plan to go on a date with Clair when ever we are not Busy or something like that

Alvin : I don't remember what story it was the only thing that I do remember is it was about 4 chapters long and it started just kicking Simon's Time machine so then my CGI self and me decide to see who's better we decide to sing the Witch doctor but then they Bust into it with there own version and it sucked I mean no joke the whole song just sucked its no joke be sure to listen to it and also listen to the chorus of the song and see which version of the witch doctor .

Theodore : well that all the time we have for today folks just keep sending in those questions .

Theodore : Hey Simon I want to see what happens In my Future

Simon : sure Theodore let me pull up your future and lets have a look . Alright well your future with Ellie is very promising its a good thing you two have your own restaurant and believe me everything is going strong for the both of you if you and Ellie keep this up the sooner or later the two of you might End up marring the other . So yea .

Theodore :so yea seems like my future is very Promising for right now so Keep Sending in those Questions and we might just might pass up Alvin's show but its going to be a long while before we catch up Simons show since I have some some time left I'm going to check to see how far along we are poll wise and see if we can catch up to Simons show

Simon : yea right my show is so Popular its going to take you several seasons in order to catch up to my show .

Theodore : True Simon but we will find a way to catch up

Theodore goes over to the Computer and checks the latest review's for the show and Compares them to the other two Question and Answer show's

Theodore : Simon your not going to believe this but we just Passed Eleanor's show and working on Passing Jeanette's show thou it is going to be a lot of hard work in order to pull that off


	18. Better and Better we are getting there

Better and Better we are getting there

Theodore : why Hi and welcome back to another Stunning Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and today on the show I took a look at our polls and it looks like we are catching up to Alvin's show but its going to be a long way before we can catch up to simon's show His show is So popular and very Highly rated that I think we can do it but at the End we plan to have another Battle of the Bands and once again we plan to pull it off with another good song so now then onto the Questions and there from the Chipette Protector hes asking

**Adam was Britt shocked ,Surprised or Scared or what when you turned her to Stone ?**

**Adam that wasn't Ian hawke was it ? Because if it was …. I think the ransom note for Jeanette is over there ….**

**alright Now a quick dare Alvin hypnotize Adam into a Dog until the end of the next show **

**Theodore What would you do if Eleanor Suddenly was in love with Alvin one day and didn't snap out of it and they started dating **

**Simon Did you see Adam ,Alvin and Brittany Still Vampires in the future **

**Simon When is Brittany going to change Back from Stone ? And Jeanette Back to normal ?**

Adam : oh yea Brittany was quite shocked alright when I turned her to stone and by the end of this show I plan to turn her back to normal

Adam : yup I was the one who Bit Ian Hawke and well turned him into a Vampire

Theodore : IF and only if Alvin Started to abuse her then I would get my nine Iron and Beat him Senseless

Simon : yea I did see those three in the future and still Vampires

Simon : well im working on a way to turn her back to normal before Genius Boy can pull it off

Alvin hypnotizes me into a dog Until the end of the next episode

Alvin goes to school and starts to suck the Blood of a girl Named Mandy a girl who was once all over him 24/7

Alvin starts to make out with Eleanor on live TV and all around the world

and Theodore Freezes himself

Simon : after what happened with Jeanette Earlier I don't know I suppose shes back to normal and so am I which is why me and Jeanette is going to be Hosting the next episode that Is until we can Unfreeze Theodore

Simon : on our Final episode of this Season we plan to have an all out Battle of the bands all OC's are welcome to Join and Start forming bands just to try and Challenge us tho we will win

Jeanette : which is why we need Info on all of the oc's that everyone has and we plan to use them in our show for the reviewer's to ask them Question's even about there past and oh yea AllyannSeville be sure to send us Info on most of your oc's as well that way wen can use them on our show so Questions can be asked about them .

Simon : I agree Jeanette we want Adam's show to try and Succeed my show at least so Keep sending the questions


	19. Everything goes back to normal for now

Everything goes back to normal for now

Simon : Hi and welcome adored fans to another Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today we are going to be changing everyone back to there old selves espically Brittany and Eleanor Heaven forbid that this show is good so far but like Adam said our show is Trailing right behind Alvin's and we plan to pass his show since we hold the # 3 spot so far but we plan to change that after this Episode Ends we plan to reveal another twist . With out further ado we have Question's to answer there from Madeline2011 who's asking

**Theodore Please let Eleanor be back to her old self and the same with Jeanette **

**And Alvin I dare you to make Eleanor Fall in love with Theodore ?**

**And Eleanor here is the Question I had for you what was it like to play Juliet and then play with your sister at the same time **

**And Theodore I dare you to say something nice about your brothers and the Girls ?**

**And Simon I Dare you to see another Girl without Jeanette Knowing it ?**

Theodore : sure I can do that as soon as I tell her that Alvin has Mind Controlled her and let her Beat him like a drum which would be funny at first

Alvin : I can always make anyone fall in love with anyone else that's what the love Doctor is for

Eleanor: It was Great Playing Juliet and Playing my self at the same time altho Playing Juliet and Playing as my self so it Kinda tired me out

Theodore : Hey Guys are all sweet and Cute

Everyone : Thank you Theodore

Alvin : Hey Eleanor I heard Theodore told you that your cute in every way even when you cook you look more cute and he wants to date you right now

Eleanor : Alright Alvin Ill be sure to ask him at the end of the show when I get the Chance ,Oh and Alvin

Alvin : yea

Eleanor : you do know that as soon as I'm back to my old self I'm going to beat you like a drum for everything that you just did to me over the last few Episodes

Alvin : Ellie I'm sure I could do your chores for you everyday and do your Laundry along with carry your Books walk you to Class and maybe help you with your Homework in case you need it

Eleanor : alright you have Convened me to not Beat you like a drum But do that again and I will beat you like a drum using Theodore's Nine Iron . And that's no threat that is a Promise and One a plan to keep and uphold .

Alvin : right

Alvin snaps me back to a Chipmunk Instead of a dog

Adam : huh what happened ?

Alvin : I don't know what happened you must have been in a trance

Adam : right tho I doubt that would happened

Adam : so Did I miss anything

Simon : yea a whole lot

Adam : right ill have to catch up on what happened

Simon : well you had better turn Brittany back to normal or somethings going to happen

I turn Brittany back to Normal

Brittany : Adam its good to see you again

Adam : Can't breath need to go for air

Brittany : oh sorry

Adam : so now that your back I was thinking that we should you know have a battle of the bands us against Marcus Ace and Blaze ? 

Brittany : you know that's not such a Bad Idea at all

Adam : altho as soon as we close down the Studio we need to get ready for school tomorrow .

Brittany : right lets be sure to do that its a good thing that Simon and Jeanette was the host of this show and Now Alvin heaven forbid that this show would be Incorporated into his show and it would be hell on earth .

Adam : Hey Jeanette you feeling alright

Jeanette : yea I'm Feeling alright

Simon : well that's the end of this Episode and tune in next time to where we have a Battle of the Bands against Marcus Blaze and Ace and Of course on the show next time we are going to Bring out Ally and let her answer a few Question's so Keep sending them in


	20. Last Episode of Season 2 Finale

Last Episode of Season 2 Finale

Theodore : hi and welcome to our last episode of This season of Adam Seville's wacky world and since this is our last episode of this season I think its time that every OC that AllyannSeville created come out onto the show .OK we have some Question's from madeline2011 and shes asking

**ok Ally have you ever written a really good Theodore and Eleanor Story Before ?**

**And Alvin what do you like about school ?oh and PS how did you like Eleanor ran after you as Juliet from the school to the Ice Cream Place ?**

**And Brittany did you know that Eleanor was playing as Juliet and herself**

**And Jeanette how was it like going to school with your sister **

**And Alvin Simon and Theodore where were you 3 Boys in the Episode Dear Diary **

**And Brittany were you sick at the end of Hearts and Flowers **

Ally : well yea I have written a few good stories about Theodore and Eleanor

Alvin : I would say Sports Mostly Football ,and to answer your second Question no I didn't know that Eleanor was running after me from the school all the way to the Ice cream Place

Jeanette :It's Quite Interesting Going to school with my sister I find the Experience quite Fascinating

Simon : well while the Girls were trying to get a date for some Dance I couldn't remember which the only thing I do remember is that each one read each other's Diary and what a Disaster that Turned out to be

Brittany : well yes I was sick I came down with the flu nothing quite Serious

Adam : well thats all the time we have for today but I think we have time to do one Song

Everyone get in Position (Busts into the Boys and girls of rock n roll )

Ally : keep sending in the Question's Until next time Bye

(Gets back to dancing with the girls )


	21. Kicking off season 3 with a Bang

Kicking off season 3 with a Bang

Adam : Hi and and welcome our new Stunning episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and today on the show we plan to have Dave and Clair on the Show Showing us what to do and what not to do while at school and this new Twist we plan to add is how to Behave at school with Dave And Clair any way my Brothers and Sisters are also going to be Guest staring on the show along with a Girl Named AllyAnnSeville or just Ally for short anyway we also have something new to add and this one's called Video games with Alvin Seville its a little something right after the show ,Moving on to the Questions and we have a Double set of Questions tho this episode might get dull it also gets very active and also after the show we have Cooking with Theodore and Eleanor OK The Chipette Protector is Asking

**Brittany what did you think when Adam Turned you into stone ?**

**Eleanor Did you know everything about Alvin that made you do while you were his slave ?**

**Adam have you Bitten anyone Besides Ian Alvin and Brittany **

**Jeanette What was it like being frozen ? Do remember anything that happened while you were frozen?**

**Alvin Simon and Theodore What would you guys do if you had Magical Powers **

**Alvin what Did that Girl's Blood taste like ?**

Brittany : Since I knew it was a Dare I went right along with it but I did feel scared at first

Adam : I don't think so

Jeanette: it wasn't a good experience being frozen I don't wanna go threw that again

Alvin : we would mostly Destroy the house making Dave yell at me for Centuries to come and I would never hear the end of it

Brittany : there might be only one chance and that is thru Music but I doubt I can put up with Alvin much longer but me and Adam here are going to get married right after we get threw College and move into my sisters old Tree house

Alvin : Mandies Blood tasted good much better than I thought of

Adam : you know think your Brittany and you want to go on a date with me

Eleanor : I think I'm Brittany and I want to go on a date with you

Alvin : you are my Slave Brittany you will do my chores and have Sex with me for the next two show's

Brittany : I am your slave … Master and I will do your chores and have Sex with you for the next two show's

Simon and Jeanette Kiss Very Passionately and both Freeze each other for the next 2 shows while Both were kissing .

Alvin Bit Brittany and is waiting to tell what her Blood taste like

Adam : well that was Interesting now then onto the next set of questions and there from Madeline2011 and Shes asking .

**Well yes Brittany because you fell asleep with we hair ?why did you do that for and what did miss miller says t the end of the Episode ?**

**And Brittany I Dare you to let Alvin into you house and do your house chores for the next two show's **

**And Ally I want you to date Theodore ?**

**Jeanette I like that outfit you were wearing at the end of hearts and Flowers **

**And Eleanor I Dare you to Drink coffee ?**

Jeanette : thank you the outfit was Handpicked by Brittany So the thanks goes to Brittany even tho My older sister was the one who picked out that outfit

Alvin : what you want me to do your Chores for the next two show's this is outrageous there's no way I'm going to do that nice try tho

Brittany : oh Come on alvie its only a Dare or are you chicken

Alvin : Alvin Seville is Not a Chicken But Since this is only a Dare Ill do it but I expect a little money out of this

Brittany : well OK I can give you 70.00 at least think you can hold out till then ?

Alvin : well if its for money then no Problem

Adam: well thats all the time we have today folks Just keep sending in those questions Because on the next episode we are going to have a rock off not something that happens everyday but every Episode and we are going to put all of our past episodes onto DVD were you can watch them Starting with Season 1 Introduction into the Question and Answer world

Season 2 Just starting things off with a Bang and Boom

And our latest Season 3 a look at the Future of our show and Beyond

you can buy Season's 1 and 2 at a Fair price of 10.00 Shipping is totally Free ...but call in the next 15 Minutes and you get a T shirt with all of us on it Plus a free Sn eek peek at our new and up coming Episode #22 Everyone on Fan fiction gets to send in there Questions and we might be able to catch up to Simon's show for good and totally pass it leaving us the #1 Spot .So Good by folks

What to do and what not to do in school

Dave : Hey and welcome to my First Episode of What to do and what not to do in school

Clair : yea Since this is our First Episode we are going to give you a list of what to do and Dave is going to give you a List of what Not to do in school

**Clair's List of what to do in school **

**#1**. Always respect the Teacher and make sure take Notes always pay Attention in Class

**#2.**Always be in Class and never be late to Class

**#3.**Never be Tardy to class

**Dave's List of what not to do in school**

**# Be late to Class **

**# Disrespect The Teacher **

**# talk back to the Teacher **

**#4. Always talk out of turn During Class **

Video Games with Alvin

Alvin : Hi and welcome my First Episode of Video Games with Me Alvin Seville and it looks like we are Going to play a PC Game called Need for speed III Hot pursuit I'm Sure everyone is familiar with Control's of the Game now then what Companies don't tell you is that you can mod it with Mod's or Modifications from The Internet and Installing them is just the Best part of it then The most Interesting part is Playing the game with the Mods you Just installed its too bad my Computer Isn't working at the Moment I just let Dave take a look at it and apparently a Virus got into my Computer and messed up all of my Best Games and I Mostly Lost my most favorite Mods for those games but however I was the Cause of Doing that But at least I'm learning and trying to not get anymore Viruses but hey No one can be Perfect all the time soon this sub show will be Live around the world well if the Studio Directer's will let me of course


	22. New Episode new Season

New episode new Season

Adam : hi and welcome to a all New episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the show we are now having auditions for all OC's for our Magi-or Concert at the end of the Season So Send in the Info for our Big Concert and if we pick your oc that oc will Star in a Concert along with others to play in our Big Concert Ever but if that oc is not picked well then Don't worry we will still find a spot for that oc No matter what , Any way we have some New Questions From an Sponsor of Jeanette Answer's your Questions . And these Questions are From Tiana Koopa who's Asking

**Hi **

**Brittany what is your favorite thing to do ?**

**Simon Do you like Video games ? If you do , What is your Favorite ?**

Brittany : well I like to shop yea Mostly shop till I drop

Simon : I am into Video games Kinda But my Favorite is Guitar hero I can play it on Expert

Alvin : so Adam how did your Date go ?

Adam : it went Great I cant wait to tell you off set .

Alvin : Alright ill be waiting

Adam : OK

Adam : well that's all the time we have for today folks and remember Send in those Question's


	23. New Dares oh crackers

New Dares oh crackers

Adam: HI and welcome back to another new and outstanding Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the show we are going to open the Stage for any oc that wants to try out for the Concert Anyway we have some questions and a few Dares which Theodore is going to read for us

and The chipette Protector is asking

**Adam How did your Date go ? Did Eleanor Believe she was Brittany the Entire time ?**

**Alvin Is Eleanor Still your slave ? And what have you made Britt do so far **

**Adam What Do you think that Brittany will Do to Alvin when she Finds out what Alvin made her do ?**

**Adam When will Simon and Jeanette unfreeze and do they look funny **

**Alvin what did Brittany's Blood taste like ?**

Adam : my Date went quite well we first hit the theater then on to a Italian Restaurant and to top it off we hung out at the beach and of course we made out on the Beach

Alvin : no way is Eleanor my slave , But I did make Brittany do my Chores and have sex with her off set

Adam : its Most likely that Brittany is going to beat Alvin like a Drum and So will Eleanor so yea Double the Beatings

Adam : when Ever I can start on a Counter Potion

Alvin : her Blood tasted like Strawberries

Theodore : alright onto some Dares The chipette Protector is Daring Adam and Alvin so lets see what he has in store for them

I make Eleanor Hate Theodore for the next 3 show's

Alvin Makes Brittany Drink a love potion and she Fall's in love with him and no one can make a cure for it

**Adam what is your opinion about Alvin having Brittany Drink a love Potion and make her fall in love with him ?**

Adam: As long as he doesn't start to abuse Brittany like Rupert Did then everything would be fine

Adam : Hey Theodore I heard that Alvin had sex with Eleanor while she was his slave

Theodore : you are so going to get it Adam hand me my Nine iron

Adam : sure Theodore

(Theodore Starts to beat Alvin Senseless)

Adam : ow now that has got to hurt

Alvin : what the hell Theodore what was that all about

Theodore : Adam told me you had sex with Ellie while she was your slave DONT ever do that again

Alvin : what ever

Adam : well that's all the time we have today folks keep sending in those Questions


	24. New Season already wow

New Season already wow

Adam : hello out there and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and Today on the show we are going to check out the past episodes of our year so far .Last Season we take a look and it seems that everything was a hit straight from the first season but apparently there have been a few Mishaps mostly Technical but nothing to worry about after the second season we fixed all that and added some new stuff to at least try out .But anyway we do have something very interesting but anyway my Girlfriend Brittany and me are planning to get married we don't know When but we do know its going to be at the park but anyway me and Brittany are planning to at least go on our first honey moon in Athens Greece but anyway that is what me and Brittany have planned anyway we do plan to turn Control of the show to Alvin and Charlene while Me and Brittany on our Honey moon when we get married of course but you know me and Brittany . Anyway we plan to Answer your Questions since Brittany is going to Guest star on the show from now on .People Around the world Send in your Questions about me and Brittany and the Others about well what ever . But anyway The Chipette Protector is Asking

**Eleanor What are your feelings about Theodore? And do you remember what Alvin did to you while u were is Slave ?**

**Alvin How does it feel to have Brittany love you again **

**Adam Did she Act exactly Like Brittany During the Entire date ? Or how Eleanor Precevies Brittany ?**

Adam : well Eleanor Did precive Brittany just like I expected and yea she kinda act like Brittany during the most of the Date .

Alvin : it does feel Good to have Brittany Love me again but it just doesn't feel right I feel that Brittany should be with Adam instead of me I just don't deserve her its not that I don't love her its just because I've been a Jerk over the last few years with her Besides Adam's Going to bring out Charlene and yea its true I do love Charlene But how ever I do have feelings for Brittany its not that I don't care about her I do care its just I don't show it as much as people may think

Eleanor : yes I do have feelings for Theodore but Me and Theodore are quite open about our Feelings But Simon and Jeanette aren't really that open but Alvin and Brittany well Before they Broke up were all-ways but that's just the way we are some are open and some just Aren't open , The only thing I remember was me and Having sex with- OH Alvin so Dead after this when this show is over I'm so going to beat him Senseless but I'm not going to kill him I'm No Murder like everyone would think I'm just a sweet little Chipette like everyone may think and that's just what I am .

Adam : well that's all the time we have today Folks Keep sending in those Questions but anyway we do plan to Get Married right after College and after we move into the Tree house and everything would be perfect expect I might have a few kids but not to much . So yea at least I got Plan's after College and what not but anyway Keep sending in those Questions .

Brittany : yea What Adam said Send in Those Questions

Adam & Brittany : Good bye


	25. Should I stay or should I go ?

Should I stay or should I go ?

Adam: Hi and welcome Back to another Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and today on the show I plan to purpose to Brittany my Darling Brittany .People that Send me Questions Should I stay because I do Plan to Hand over Control over to Alvin And Charlene so not to worry I had this planned and I don't think the show would be Canceled It would still go but little Different Still tho I'm on not planning on leaving yet I still have a few more Season's to do not to worry all my Plan's will still be in Motion once I leave its just not this season but how ever I want this to Be Broadcast ed LIVE around the world (get's out Velvet Box and Open's it ) Brittany Ann Seville from the moment that I met you I knew we were to be together for all time so I ask you this Brittany Ann Seville will you Marry me ?

Brittany : yes yes I will Marry you !

(audience Cooes at me slipping on the ring on her ring finger )

Adam : well its official I am engaged to my soon to be Wife we need to start planning the wedding and stuff like that but we are going to need your help so Reviewer's Send in suggestions on what kind of Wedding me and my soon to be wife Brittany should have in the review box alright on to the Question's

**Charlene Do you really love Alvin **

**Theodore Can you tell Ellie what Alvin made her do when she was a Mindless Slave **

**Alvin What did it feel like when Brittany Dumped you **

Charlene : of Course I do love Alvin I would rather Spend the rest of my life with him then spend it alone with no one else to enjoy it with

Theodore : Sure ill tell her when she gets back out on to the set

(Eleanor walks out on to the set )

Theodore : hey Ellie I have something to tell you

Eleanor : alright what is it

Theodore : Alvin made you have sex with him twice while you were his Mindless Slave

Eleanor : WHAT Theodore can you give me your nine Iron IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING **** OUT OF HIM

Theodore : OK hold on (goes and gets his Nine Iron ) here you go Ellie I hope your not going to beat Adam with it

Eleanor : I would not do that its just Alvin that I'm after not Adam

Alvin : it was like my heart was torn out and Thrown on the Ground

Adam : well that's all the time we have today folks and remember to send in Suggestions about mine and Brittany's Wedding and the Date of our wedding is set for May 23rd and the Ocs are invited and so is my Family and some of my close Friends as well along with Dave Clair and of course Charlene but I don't plan on leaving yet and I want our wedding to be Broadcast ed live around the world as well and Keep sending in those Question's and to top that I agree with everyone here we are done doing dares its not like we hate doing them its just they get a little dull after some time not to be rude or anything but I know a good show that can use some Dares is Alvin's Midnight house party


	26. Competition with Alvin , I cant loose

Competition with Alvin , I cant loose

Adam : Hello and Greetings Beloved Fans and Welcome to Adam Seville's Wacky world It seems another Show Alvin's Midnight house Party and The Alvin Seville has Sent something to me but Thing is I took a t Simons Show and it Seems Alvin is going to try to get Simon To guest Star on his show but I quote

"Nice try, Alvin, but it's going to take a lot more than that to get me to go on your show!"

Still thou If I know Si right then I know Simon Won't guest Star on Alvin's Show Probably for Multiple Reasons and I even got a Message From The Alvin Seville

**Hey , dude! If you plan on dirtying the show up ,you better change the rating to M ! Be warned tho , You'll Loose a lot of younger Viewer's ! Sheesh no wonder your show has more Review's **

Adam : I don't Plan on Dirtying the show up But I have already Asked Simon to Guest Star on my show During the Next Episode and this Time its going to Be your own Down Fall Because I plan to Bring you down no matter what it takes So Get ready Seville you are going to Suffer the Biggest Defeat and this time LIVE around the world where everyone can watch you get Humiliated in front of Millions of People


	27. Competition With Alvin Part II Time to S

Competition With Alvin Part II Time to Stay Ahead

Adam : hello adored fans and welcome to another Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the Show we are going to Have Alvin and Charlene and The whole Gang on the show to Answer some Question's and As you may have heard my Competition with Alvin then you may know that my show's Studio Directors Plan to beat his show with some New and improved Twists to the show . Anyway on to the Question's and there From The Chipette Protector who's Asking

**Alvin you could be with eather Brittany or Charlene which one would you choose ?**

**All of you : Would you Guys be Heroes or Villi ans and What Power's would you have?**

**And Alvin Are you Currently Dating Charlene ? What have you Done with her ?**

Alvin : I would be with Charlene and for one reason there's no other person I would rather spend my life with her her Charlene

Adam : I would be a hero of course mine would be Batman mixed with Superman my power's would be Heat Vision and Sonic Hearing and my Favorite Seeing thru walls

Theodore : I would be a Hero as well and my power would be Spreading love Threw out the world

Brittany : I would be a Hero and my power would be Sonic Flight

Jeanette :I would be a Villian : and my power would be Controlling People's Minds making them my Slaves to do my work

Simon : of course my power would be Spreading Love and Peace across the world and I would be a hero

Eleanor : I would be a Hero as well and I would spread Happaniess Thru the world as well

Alvin : I'm Currently Dating Charlene Adam's Dating Brittany Simon is Currently Dating Jeanette what a Geek

Simon : Alvin its true I may be a geek and Jeanette as well but Geek's Earn Grades unlike you

Alvin : pffft Yea right Simon I Could earn a good grade with my left foot

Simon : right I have looked at your report Card and it doesn't look good for you that is

Adam : would both of you kindly put a sock in it ,Thank you

Alvin : I have takin Charlene on a Couple of Dates but nothing Beyond first base … yet

Adam : and that's all the time we have for today folks Keep sending in those Question's

Brittany : yea what he Said Send in those Question's


	28. My First flame wow

My First flame wow

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world Today on the show we have some Question's From Alvinfan209 and hes Asking

**hi there ,I have a couple of question's **

**Charlene do you love Alvin **

**Brittany do you miss Alvin Be Honest**

Charlene : I course I do love Alvin with all my heart

Brittany : I miss Alvin every Day , not a Day goes by when I'm not with Alvin or Hanging out with him or Spending time with him but I must Support him Since he is Dating Charlene If Alvin's Happy then I must be happy Also

Adam : wow Britt I never knew you felt that way about your Childhood Friend

Brittany : well I'm Glad you understand where I'm coming From I just wanted someone to Listen and Understand my feelings for Alvin Thank you .

Adam : Hey no Problem at all I'm just Glad you Finally Opened up to me and to everyone Else

oh It looks like we have our first Flame since this is my first one and its from an Eleanor Miller and Shes Saying this

**A little wake-up call for Adam Seville's Wacky incarnation of Alvin :**

**Charlene Is our MOM !**

**Not yours the Chipettes'.**

**Sincerely,**

**Eleanor Julia**

Adam : I didn't want this show to start out as a complete Incarnation or Knock off I was trying to be Original and not try to Steal anything if did any of that I'm truly Sorry for what I've Done but By the time I have Realized my Mistake I tried to make up for it if you Find it in your Heart to Accept my Apology then I know I can try to change this show to your Liking if that's what you want


	29. This show rocks

This show rocks

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the show we have some Question's So then Onto the Question's

These are from the Chipette Protector and hes asking

**Don't worry about the flame **

**To Eleanor – Charlene is never noted in the AATC series as the Chipettes mother . That is all fan-fiction -based .Please note that everything you see on this site is Fan-fiction ,and not actually completely endorsed by the owners of the chipmunks and Chipettes . So unless they say that that Charlene is anything more that what she is , That's all she is . The Basis for Brittany and a Chipette Singer . **

**Anyway , here's some more Question's **

**Simon/Jeanette How long have you been Dating ?**

**Theodore What Exactly did Eleanor Did to poor Alvin for what he made her do while she was under his Control ?**

**Alvin Do you still Have Feelings for Brittany ? And are you Going Steady with Charlene **

**Charlene if Brittany Started to get Between you and Alvin what would you do ?**

Simon : Me and Jeanette have Been Dating for about a year and a Half and still going quite Steady

Theodore : if I know Ellie she Beat Alvin like a Drum and that made him Regret ever Trying to make Eleanor his Slave again

Alvin : I do have Feelings for Brittany she is my Childhood Friend every Day I miss Hanging out with her but I still See her in school and I even Have her in my Classes but the rest of the day I 'm with Charlene the rest of the Day

Charlene : I would tell Brittany off and make sure that she doesn't Come around Alvin anymore

Adam : Alright onto the Next Question

And oh man a load of Question's and that's Breaking the forth wall and a whole lot more I don't know if I can Answer them all but I can at least try and there From Spring – Head Jaqueline whos asking

**How did the Chipettes came to be at the Miss Grudges Orphanage? And what would happen if they ran into her an Eve again ?**

**What is your intake on voice comparison/contrast of people who portrayed you what are your opinion's on them ?**

Adam : well all I have to say is this they Did a great Job over the years something like that Deserves my Approval and to Answer your First Question if you Watch the Episode The Chipettes Story then that would tell you what happened when they were Babies and If I know Brittany right then she and her Sisters would run as Fast as they can and just keep running

**where were the Chipettes in Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein ?Did miss Miller forget them when she came over to watch the Boys ? **

Adam : Hmm I don't have a Clue I never seen that movie so I wouldn't be able to give you my Honest Opinion at all you just have to see it to find out what happens

**What is your Opinion about Mixed Couples ? **

Adam : I really like Mixed Couples it helps one Explore the others Interests if you get what I mean

Well that was Quite a show tune in next time when I Bring Simon From his Show Ask Simon and allow him and me To Answer some Question's so Tune into another Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world and a Word From our Sponsor

chipmunkfanatic : I am Welcome to other People sending in Question's so keep Doing that and be sure to check out my Book The life of a lonely chipmunk you would love it even tho it starts out sad but it gets better over the Story and Remember every book Starts out with an Idea


	30. Nearing the End of Season 3

Nearing the End of Season 3

Adam : Hi and Welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world today on the show we are nearing the end of our third Season so we are pretty much getting Close to another great Season and Cant wait to Kick off Next Season but we got some Question's From Tiana Koopa and She's Asking

**Alvin do you play Video games ?**

Alvin : Yea I still do but I love them up loud to where an earthquake is hitting it but not really

Adam : yea your not the only one that plays Games so do I but on the Computer so there at least my laptop is portable unlike my other stuff .

Alvin : OK?

Adam : well that's all the time we have for today people Send in those Question's and Spread the Word about my show to everyone on Fan-fiction


	31. Back on track

Back on track

Adam : Hey and Welcome to another Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world today on the show we have Alvin and Brittany and Simon Seville who are Guest Staring on the show today

(Alvin Brittany and Simon walk out onto the set )

well then lets get onto the Question's

Tiana Koopa's Asking

**Alvin whats your Favorite Video game ?**

**Brittany What is your Favorite thing to do in your spare time ?**

Alvin : Ok that is an Easy Question its Rock Band one of my Favorite Games to play

Brittany : I either Watch TV or go Hang out with my Boyfriend or just spend all day on the Computer Surfing the Internet looking up Random things

Adam : yea that's my Britt

Adam : wow talk about a short show well tune in next Episode where its only going to be me and Simon Answering your Question's so Send them in and be sure to Catch another Episode of Ask Simon and be sure because at Midnight Alvin's Show Airs as well the Studio Director's Didn't Set up a Time Schedule for my show yet .I think it Airs right After Ask Simon don't get me wrong like Around 11:30 or Something like that but anyway Send in your Question's


	32. Competition with Alvin part III

Competition with Alvin part III

Adam : Hey and welcome to another Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky World Today on the Show . So Please Welcome back Simon Seville ,Alvin ,Jeanette ,Eleanor and Charlene back onto the show

Simon Welcome back I hear your show is really Starting to take off Now then Am I right

Simon : you heard right even tho Alvin's Show is doing good mine and yours are taking off all because of this its because your show and mine aren't filled with …. Inappropriate Questions that the Viewer's Send in to get Answered .

Adam : that is quite true That was the way I wanted this show to go but then It hit me I would end up loose young Viewer's So I changed it and this is the way I want it to go .OK lets get onto the Question's and they are From the Chipette Protector Who's Asking

**Hey Simon how's it been going ?**

Simon: everything's been going well thank you

**Alvin have you ever broken a Bone ?**

**Simon would you be scared if Jeanette Suddenly went Completely evil ?**

**Jeanette who would you control first if you could control people ? And what would you make them do ** **?**

**Eleanor if you could hypnotize Alvin to be your Slave because if what he did to you ?**

**Charlene What if Brittany Fell in love with Alvin and makes her drink a love potion that makes him love her ,what would you do then **

Alvin: I have Broken a bone one time during Volleyball someone threw one at me and whacked me straight in the nose and it hurt like crap

Simon : I would be scared for my life if Jeanette went Completely evil so yea I would be

Jeanette : I would Control Alvin and make him do my chores carry my books walk me to Class everyday and make him say nice things about me and how I look and make always Focus on his work instead of just Slacking off .

Eleanor:I would So Hypnotize Alvin into my Slave Just because of what he had done to me

Charlene : well First off Alvin Doesn't know about Potions so he wouldn't about making one anyway so if Brittany fell in love because of that I would make him make up an Antidote and then give it to her to drink . So Problem Solved

Adam : Well That was a Great show Tune in Saturday at 10am where I Guest Star on his show its going to be awesome so Keep sending in your Question's .


	33. And So it Begins

And So it Begins

Adam : Hi and welcome to another Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world today on the show .The Studio Directors are working on there plans for our wedding like Selecting a Location and whatnot so then lets go Live to our Mystery Location (Switches over to Clair )

Clair : yes I'm Standing Just outside the local Church of California where the Newly Weds are going to get Married and you already know one of them hes the host of his own Show and the Other is his Girlfriend who he plans to marry and which is going to Happen on May 23rd of this year so Good luck .

(Switches back to the Studio)

Adam : Thank you Clair Me and Brittany have been Dating for about 2 Years so far and not once have we Broken up we have been threw Thick and Thin together And so with that we now Move on to the Question's And there From The Chipette Protector Who's Asking

**Simon what would you do if Jeanette Turned Evil ?**

**Everyone if you had to choose what kind of monster would you want to turn into ?**

**Eleanor what would you do if Theodore made you do all that instead of Alvin ?**

**Adam When are you and Britt Getting Married ? Or are you two married yet ? What's it like ?**

Simon : I would try to Convince that Being Evil is not the way and she isnt the Jeanette that I know today

Adam : I would rather choose Between a Vampire or a Zombie

Alvin : Vampire They are Sexy and Awesome

Simon : I have no clue

Theodore : I would pick a werewolf

Eleanor : Im going with Alvin's Decision a Vampire

Brittany : I choose A Vampire

Jeanette : I choose a Zombie

Eleanor : well it would be a bit Different but the result would be Different .

Adam : me and Britt are Engaged right now and the Date of the Wedding is Set already for May 23rd ,2011 . So yea The Studio Directors along with Dave are working Day and Night just to Nail this Wedding but I have already Chipped in some Money to help get them started .So Tune in Next time when we Give the Audience a Sneak peek at Mine and Britt's Wedding .Oh and to Answer your Third Question Being Married is pretty Awesome and that means Couples working things out and whatnot . Keep Sending in your Question's


	34. At the End of Season 3 getting ready to

At the End of Season 3 getting ready to kick off Season 4

Adam : HI and welcome back to another and our Final Episode of Season 3 As you know we are about to have our final episode Air only today and release Season 3 along with Season's 1 and 2 so that way you can keep up to date . Anyway onto the Question's and there From the Chipette protector who is Asking

**Brittany what would you do if you were cursed and was turned into Medusa and it could not be Reversed ?**

**Eleanor How would it be Different if Theodore did all of that to you?**

**Charlene whats your Monster's Choice ?**

**Simon what if the reason Jeanette was evil was because of an accident that you caused ?**

Simon : I would at least try to reverse what ever accident that I caused and turn Jeanette back to normal

Brittany : I know Jeanette would try to find a way to break the Curse of Medusa

Eleanor : I trust Theodore not to Hurt me in anyway so Yea I do Trust him

Charlene to Answer your Second Question I would ask Jeanette to make a Antidote to Cure Alvin its that Simple .

Charlene : my Monster Choice is a Zombie . 

Adam : Well That's all the time we have for today folks Send in Question's for Season 4 when we kick it off with Guest Staring Dave and Clair Seville .How ever we are also going to End Season 3 with a Bang .

Alright Everyone Ready Theodore your on Drums Simon I'm putting you on Base Alvin you on Lead Guitar and Vocals along with me (Starts Singing and Playing the Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News )

(the Girls Start to Dance and sing the Harmony of the Song )


	35. Kicking off Season 4

Kicking off Season 4

Adam : Hi and welcome to our First Episode of our New Season on Adam Seville's Wacky world . You may think Alvin that your Ahead of me but your Dead wrong I have so passed you in Secret that it was right under your nose . How Stupid can you get .And I talked with the Studio Directors that They told me I can Air mine on Monday thru Friday and Possibly on Saturday Just to Keep Ahead but the time is actually 10:30 Right after Ask Simon and way Before Alvin's Midnight house Party . So my show is far More Popular because I Air mine Live around the world in every Country Counting All of the USA and Canada . But its too bad Alvin I get so more Young Viewers than you can with your Mature show . Any way Onto the Question's and there From The Chipette Protector Who's asking

**Brittany if you were Medusa who would be the first person who would End up being turned to Stone ?**

**Charlene What would you do if Alvin Disappeared for 10 years ?**

**Simon What if Jeanette tried to turn you evil?**

**Eleanor Even if Theodore did the Exact Things that Alvin Did ?**

**Adam What would you do if Brittany was turned into a gorgon and Jeanette couldn't Cure her ? What if you found out on your wedding Day ?**

Brittany : If I was Medusa I would turn Alvin into Stone he can be So Annoying and Pretty much Stupid yea hats right Alvin if you think that your So Awesome your Dead wrong Adam's the Awesome one here not you your just a Second Rate Chump .

Adam : wow Brittany now that was totally a really good way to Burn Alvin like that ouch Hate to be on the Receiving end of that .

Brittany : I know right there is no way Alvin's Show can beat yours

Simon : I would not know what to do if Jeanette tried to turn me Evil

Eleanor : If Theodore Did Break my Trust then I would make Him Earn it Back Just like Any guy and Alvin I don't Think I can trust him you should have seen what he made me and my Sisters do on his show Talk about Embarrassing. I don't Ever want to go Back on his Show EVER!

Adam : I would try to act like Everything Is Normal when I know everything is not but if I ever found out on my wedding Day Then I would just tell her that everything is going to be Alright and we will get Threw This Together .

Well that's all the time we have for today folks and remember be sure to Send in Question's to my show Instead of Alvin's and I say we Sabotage his Sign just to show that my show is Way Better than his in every Aspect And Remember I am Also Guest Staring Tomorrow at 10:00 On the Talk show Ask Simon. So Send in Question's to my show . And Alvin I made the right Decision to not dirty the show up Because I care about my Viewers Unlike you Alvin .


	36. Holding  the 2 Spot

Holding the #2 Spot

Adam: Hi and welcome Back to another Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world and we now hold the #2 Spot Right next to Simon's show I just hope that someone Else Doesn't Try and take that Spot from us that's what worries me to death . But not to worry with this under 16 Audience we shouldn't worry and to be sure about that I made sure to pull the Rug Right From Alvin's Nose in which That Fur ball is So Stupid but anyway onto the Question's and there from The Chipette Protector Who is Asking

**Brittany you sure that Alvin would be the first ? Because you know that you can't choose who to turn to stone right ? Its whoever looks into your eyes immediately turns to stone .**

**Also what would be your first response to turning into Medusa Brittany?**

**Charlene What would you do if Alvin Turned Evil ? Also are you a relative of the Chipettes by any chance ?**

**Adam What would you do if Brittany was Medusa and you couldn't Cure her and she Accidentally Started turning a bunch of people at your wedding to stone ?**

**Simon Do you think that Jeanette would try to turn you evil if she became evil ? Also ,what if she tied you up and was about to use one of your Inventions of yours that turned her evil ?**

**Eleanor what would your response to what Alvin did be the same if Theodore Did it ? And if not What would you do to Theodore ? Also, would you Dump him if he did that? **

Brittany : If I know Alvin he would look into my eyes instead of Adam I know he would wear Sunglasses's just to shield his eyes and not get turned to stone .

Adam : if I couldn't cure her well I would look toward Simon or Jeanette to help cure her at least to Break the Curse of Medusa .

Simon : I Doubt she could turn me Evil I would turn her good but you Bring up a good point about Jeanette tieing me up and using one of my inventions on me .

Eleanor : I would Give Theodore a few Warnings at first and then if that Doesn't work well lets just say that it wouldn't be Pretty but . I would Sexually Torture Theodore . I would never Dump him Unless he was Cheating on me with another girl witch I don't see happening any time Soon

Adam : well that's all the time we have for today Folks Send in your Question's and not to Alvin's I want him to feel that My show is way Better Than his By far but I could be wrong but I really don't care .Anyway Send in those Question's


	37. I Graduated from High school

I Graduated from High school

Adam : Hi and welcome to our First Special episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world today on the show I have seen that my show has only held at 39 reviews sorry that I haven't Updated in a while but I had to focus on Graduation and Project Graduation so today we are willing to Share our Experiences but anyway what I can tell you all is that what I did at Project Graduation is I sang and I watched this Movie Thor with my Senior Class it was Awesome any way I am going to tell you all this your High school life is what you make it and the same thing goes for your future but I am tell you this Because I love my fans and Viewers anyway we all forgot to answer of the Chipette Protecter's Questions from last episode so lets see what this Question is ….

**if not what would you do to Theodore ? Also ,would you dump him if he did that **

Eleanor : Well I would Dump him if he was cheating on me but other than that but like I said last episode I would give him a few Warnings and Threaten to Break up with him if he didn't Stop what he was doing .

Adam : well I think its time to Insert some Humor into this Show And thanks to Simon s Suggestion I plan to do just that anyway I don't know a whole lot about Song Parody but what I do know is some good Jokes but not a whole lot but I would like it if you can send in your Questions along with some Jokes to Send in and Maybe some Song requests that we can do but I plan to at least try but like I said its going to tough but It cant hurt can it …... I don't think it can but why not which is why I am going to allow Dave and Clair to do some Jokes on the show .

Brittany : So Adam how did Graduation go yesterday ?

Adam : well Graduation went like a Breeze and I am telling you it was Drizzling while every Senior was Sitting down and waiting toss there Caps in the Air and Stick around to Get Congratulated which I just left and walked in the rain in my Dress shoes and in my Dress coat all the way to the Bowling Ally but the Wind Started to pick up when my Name was Called I received what looked like a book with the a Picture of Mountain Grove High School Drawn and nothing else I don't know when I'm going to receive my Diploma . So yea everything went Quite well and Hardly any accidents Happened while the Ceremony went on . Any way everything went Smooth and flew by well .

Brittany : well that was cool but anyway Ill tell you this Congratulations on Making to Graduation . (kisses Adam on the lips )

Adam : Thank you Britt . Anyway That is all the time we have for today but I am going to Air mine Monday threw Friday and Possibly on the Weekends if I can but I have to keep ahead of Alvin and at least hold the #2 spot for a while Longer . Send in your Questions and Joke Suggestion's and Maybe some Song requests that we can do . But I might not Plan on Doing any Song Parody but I would plan to do them Originally with Original Lyrics . So my show is Back on the Air People and we plan to keep it on the Air and Hold the #2 Spot


	38. Time to insert some Humor

Time to insert some Humor

Adam : Hi and welcome to another Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world Today on the show we have a interesting treat for you today its time we have some jokes on the show how ever we need some good ones that way we stay ahead of Alvin's Show so far we are holding the #2 Spot but we are only 1 review ahead of his which to all of us it just is not acceptable and simply wont work with me .But we are able to stay ahead thanks to our under 16 Audience which to me works just fine . But anyway I still have one thing we are going to sing one heck of a song for you today I already know the Chipmunks have heard and sang a few of Micheal's Songs like Beat it Smooth Criminal along with Thriller but I could be wrong anyway I do plan to sing we are going to have Simon and Theodore along with the girls sing Beat it my Brother Alvin can teach them and me the Lyrics . Anyway we have some new Questions From The Chipette Protector who is asking

**All the Boys If all the girls were kidnapped and the kidnappers said that they'd Only let them go if you all turned yourselves over to them and if you didn't they would hurt them very Badly and maybe in them ? **

**Alvin If Charlene Disappeared and then Suddenly showed up and had no memory of you what would you do ?**

**Charlene Have you worked with Ian Before ? What you do if Ian Kidnapped Alvin and Brittany ?**

**Adam What if some Tabloids came out with a story that you and Charlene were in a relationship and that you "Did it " with her and no one would Believe you or Charlene when both of you say that it's False ?**

Simon : If all the girls were Kidnapped then it would mostly Be Ian Since he hates Talking animals Such as us Chipmunks So to Him it would be the Perfect revenge would be Complete and he wouldn't care about who gets in the way as long as he gets what he wants

Alvin : well I would try to unlock her Memory like showing her Pictures of us together and us going on Dates and I know everyone would try to help out and at least try to Remember me and what we Did over the Past few years of our relationship .

Adam : Only if they had Proof to show for it if its just a bunch of Speculation and Rumor then I can Dismiss it as Just Nothing but if they Snuck a Photographer in my house with Brittany and thought she was Charlene then I would be able to Proove but if that Story came out of Ian's Butt then I can prove it Easily So yea not even the Great Ian Hawke would have a Chance against me in court .

Alright sounds like we have some Jokes to tell on the show so get ready to Laugh your socks off .

Dave : Thank you Adam ,Alright what do you get when you put Adam Alvin and Brittany in the Same room ?

Clair : I don't know what .

Dave : Total Silence thru out the House .

Clair : Alright I got a good one . What did the Chicken do get across the Road ?

Dave : to get to the Other Side ?

Clair : there was another Chicken on the other side that said Hello.

Dave (Laughs Hard he Cry's)

Clair : I know its almost but not quite Funny

Dave : Now I Get it

Clair : OK there's this Rabbi Minister and Bishop they Draw a Circle the Rabbi says we toss the money way up in the air and what ever Lands outside the Circle we give to Charity the Minster says no no no we toss the Money and what ever lands inside the Circle we give to Charity . The Bishop says no no no we toss the Money way up in the Air and what ever god wants he keeps .

Dave : oh man that is Funny (Chuckles )

Adam : Oh man I am not going to forget this Episode

Brittany : I agree I heard the Joke as I came on the set and I agree it is quite funny I heard that Joke on a Movie called oh what was it Short Circuit it was funny all the way threw all the way up till the end .

Adam : man that Joke is Funny

Simon : I heard it as I was Driving with my Sponsor She Listens to your show every Day

Adam : Oh yea ComsicKitten89 She is Awesome and so is your Show

Simon : Thank you Adam and your Sponsor is quite cool as well

Jeanette : yea when ever I am not doing school work I watch episodes of your show but is quite awesome but still throwing in Humor should be able to Boost the ratings a little Higher if you get what I mean .

Adam : if course I do Jeanette . But still I am trying to get more people to send in there Questions and a few Ideas for a few Jokes that we can use .

Jeanette : aw I get it Humor .

Adam : but I like the Comments that you made about my show not being as Dirty as Alvin's and its quite true .

Theodore : Hey Adam Did you hear I am going to get my own show .

Adam : yea I heard Congrats Theodore I just hope I don't have to Compete for the #2 Spot again you know Simon I really liked Guest Staring on your show Since no one else was going to do it I guess I would But I don't mind Guest staring since no one on your show asks me Questions how ever I do like having all of you guys on my show weather your working on it or just siting around the house doing nothing but still your show Simon will Always be ahead but Being #2 isn't that Bad

Simon : No it isn't but I liked having you on my show but I hope that you don't Guest Star on Alvin's Show .

Adam : yea I know plus I Graduated on Friday the 13th isn't that Odd Graduation on that Day reminds me of the Movie Staring the Killer Mrs . Vorheese and man I don't wanna be on the receiving end of her Kills .

Simon : yea I know most of us except Theodore and Eleanor aren't allowed to see Horror Movies because of the it Being Rated R .

Adam : yea I know the only time I get nightmares is when I listen to an Alice cooper song but I really don't care

Simon : of course you don't but I really cant Blame you for Listening to that type of rock . Hey what are you Listening to anyway .

Adam: oh Journey Anyway you want it . Its quite a good song I am Also into Aerosmith one of the Best Bands but Close to Ac/DC and man are they Awesome . But I like your songs like the Witch Doctor its great however I can sing it sooner I ll prove it to you when I Finally get over the Fear of being on Stage in front of Millions of People but I try to suppress that fear and just plaster on a Smile .

Eleanor : I understand Theodore told me the same thing . And when ever they all got on stage there were just being them Selves out there .

Adam : wow I never saw it that way but thanks now as soon as I can pull it off then I have a Chance with you guys I make up my own Dance moves as I go along . But anyway that Scene in the movie were Alvin was Singing in the Dishwasher singing the song Dont cha By the Pussycat Dolls now that was Classic if only I was in that movie .

Simon : yea I know our movie was set in 07 and our other one was set in 09 which is fine but now our third movie is set this year in 11 the year you Graduated I bet it was Starting to rain while the Ceremony was going on .

Adam : oh yes it was the wind was Picking up and so was the rain and our Gowns and Stoles were starting to get wet and after the Ceremony was over I walked from the High school all the way to the Bowling ally in my Dress coat and in my Dress shoes and they hurt while I was walking. I hated it I didn't have a Spare Pair of shoes nor Did I even call my Dad to come pick me up which was Kinda stupid of me but I did Spot you guys in the Crowd.

Attention Viewers my show is going to Be Airing on the weekends and on Monday threw Friday how ever if Alvin gets ahead no matter i have a plan to take down his show but i dare not revel it for good reasons to turn in next episode and remember send in those Questions


	39. This Show is Awesome and still going Str

This Show is Awesome and still going Strong

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Since making up some jokes worked so well we are planning to add some more just to keep our ratings up and our Audience laughing there socks off but so far it worked . Even thou some Jokes I did make up I am working a few more so not to worry anyway everything is going well so far I am ready for another episode of Ask Simon and Alvin and Brittany's Midnight party House you see thing is I never Expected my show to become a hit around the world but I guess it is . Anyway I have a few more Ideas to keep ahead and Hold the #2 spot and not let Alvin take it back . So with out any further ado time to get to the Questions and there from . Wow there From CosmicKitten89 and shes asking

**Hi Adam !**

**Thanks for the compliment ! I'm all moved and Settled now , so look out for another episode of Ask Simon and Alvin and Brittany's Midnight Party House ! (that's right , Britt got Alvin to put her name in the title !) **

**BTW , why are theo and Ellie listed as the show's Main Characters ?**

**Also ,Adam ,do you like the koopalings ? I made stories for them if you want to read . **

**Did you see my video SIMON'S GONE KOOKY on you tube . **

**Where did you get your Jokes ? Do you make them like I do ?**

**Oh and if your going to sing beat it you might want to make up some funny but Non- Dirty lyrics . I heard that you can get sued for copying the lyrics Verbatim in a fanfic . **

Adam : you quite welcome and I'm glad that you moved in and Settled down and Ill be looking forward to some new episodes it seems Alvin just hates Defeat whether its from his Brothers or even Brittany or even me for Instance . But I have looked at the past episodes of Alvin's show and it seems Alvin just hates to loose especially to a girl let alone a guy . Don't tell Alvin that he might get some more Dirty Ideas . And I did see your video just today I have been busy with my two Crossover's involving me and my Brothers and Sisters on a Star Destroyer its set one year after Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant to where we are driven from our Home world and across 1 Trillion light years from our home world and into another Galaxy we have no clue about but Quickly we learn about the new races and Technologies here in the Alpha Quadrant . In my Second one me and Brittany are Married expecting another kid on the way . Our first kid is Already in Kindergarten and about ready to hit the First Grade anyway we move right next to the Browns which so happen to be our next door Neighbors which to me is great I can learn a lot from Doc . But anyway the Second one takes place 2 years after the third film and a filler for the game that will be Completed I don't know when But the Final Episode of the game is being worked on . Glad you asked about that I did make up only two Jokes but the Joke from Short Circuit was perfect but I am letting Dave and Clair work on a few more Jokes . And you quite right about that in which I plan to work on a few Ideas for the Parody song of Beat it . So Brittany how did your night go ?

Brittany : Oh it was Great you may not remember this but you and me went on a few dates at the time in which to Celebrate your Graduation . And we took you to some ACDC Concerts along with a few KISS Concerts and we did a few ourselves with you being on stage . And we all Sang the Witch Doctor but you did a great cover of it with us and how ever we plan to teach you the Boys and Girls of rock n roll some time .

Adam : That's Awesome I am looking forward to it sometime . OK you wanted to know why Theodore and Eleanor are the main Characters in my show well they have been for the first 3 Seasons so I decided to let them take a break and do what they wanted to do for a while but I Think its time to Bring them back for this years Season . So Be ready to have some fun with us Threw this Season and its going to be a total Blast But anyway it was and will be Awesome . Plus I plan to Bring out the whole Gang along with Dave and Clair to really hit it off but anyway I am working on a few new Ideas for my new Crossover's its my first time Doing a Crossover . So anyway I do Plan to really get this show off the Ground and get it going but anyway so far I have kept this show on the #2 Spot right next to Simons show and yea me and Alvin were tied with 40 reviews Each but I have broken the tie .

But I am going to bring out a few Surprise Guests on to the show


	40. Hitting this show off well hardly any pr

Hitting this show off well hardly any problems

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we now Bring back Charlene so lets welcome her back on to the set .

Charlene : Hi its great to be back.

Adam: the people want to know where you have been all this time .

Charlene : well to be honest I was out checking out some Houses for me and Alvin to live in for the rest of our lives well after we get married which is not going to happen until we Finish School and get a house with our own Income if you get what I mean that is

Adam : oh I do indeed that is the rest of us just Included some Humor into the show that way we can boost ratings a little higher so we can keep ahead of Alvin's Show but still we are holding the #2 Spot right next to Simon's show and that is what we need .But I heard from CosmicKitten89 that Britt made Alvin change the Title of his show to me it Doesn't matter but anyway I am going to do great things . But how ever I do plan to at least try something and that is I am going to be a rock Star Just like Alvin and his Brothers but I am going have to keep the Girls away from me but I already know a bit about being a Rock Star but there are is a down side .Anyway Moving on we have some Questions From The Chipette Protector Who is Asking .

**Alvin / Adam what Happened to Charlene ? Is she Still on the Program ?**

**Adam what would you do if Brittany got hit In the head and then didn't remember Breaking up with Alvin and anything that Happened between you and her and She Started to Flirt with Alvin ? **

**Theodore Have you ever gotten so mad at Alvin that you almost wanted to kill him ? And What happened ?**

**Alvin what would you do if Charlene was being controlled by someone to attack and kill you**

Adam : why Charlene is quite and of course she just came back from House shopping and yea she is still on the program .

Theodore : well there was this one time where Alvin made me Eat a Dog Biscuit but me and Simon got him good for that you could say that is was some good revenge but not the type of revenge where someone dies .

Alvin : I would find out the person that is Controlling Charlene and Make him Release her but if not then I would kill and Charlene would be fine . If you get what I mean .

Adam:well then its time for some new jokes on the show today and get ready to laugh your socks off

Dave : thank you Adam and like he said we do have some jokes for ya Mostly Video game jokes from Nintendo so get ready

Dave : why did Mario cross the road

Clair : I don't know what .

Dave : because he couldn't find a warp zone

Clair : What fish would dare to attack Mario .

Dave : I don't know .

Clair : a Barakoopa

Dave : OK My turn . How does Mario know what will happen in the Future .

Clair : I have no Idea .

Dave : he uses a Luigi Board .

Theodore : now those are some funny jokes where are they from .

Adam : every heard of Nintendo Power

Theodore : I don't think so why .

Adam : Theodore ,Nintendo Power is Magazine Company that knows Codes about every single Nintendo game ever made . Codes and where to find all the weapons in every level . And of course they even put in Jokes for Mario and Zelda Jokes which they are quite funny . Believe me they are funny .

Alvin : yea they are funny I actually have a Subscription to Nintendo power and so far I am the Man . But I do Play games on the X Box and games on the PC and a few other Consoles I play on as well just to keep me from being board . OK we now have some Zelda Jokes

Dave : how did Link win the Basketball for his team ?

Clair : I don't know what .

Dave : he used a hook shot .

Clair : What did Zelda tell link when he couldn't unlock the door

Dave : Beats me

Clair : Triforce

Dave :What did link say when Gannon Captured Zelda .

Clair : I have no clue what

Dave : Leever alone .

Adam : ok that was some Funny Jokes anyway that is all the time we have today so send in your Song requests along with your Questions


	41. My first Parody song

My first Parody song

Adam : Hello and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are going to do our First Parody it is my first one its a Song you all know that the Chipmunks Sing usually on Stage or on show's but you get the Idea . Anyway the Entire gang is going to sing this one believe me . It will work but you never know with me . But right now we are trying out the parody song and so far its working and we have the Lyrics down to a fine art so we shouldn't be long anyway well then here we are . Are you all ready to sing this Parody song .

Brittany : yea we are ready

Alvin : Sure I just hope this one rocks

Theodore : yea lets do this

Simon : no Problem at all

Jeanette : yea I am ready

Eleanor : piece of Pie

Charlene : no Problem

Dave : well I am ready to get this Over with

(everyone just rolls there eyes )

Dave : what its been a long while since I sang on stage .

Clair : Lets do this .

Adam : well then piece of cake lets start this . In which me and Brittany will Start the song

Adam And Brittany : _I loved a Vampire I thought she loved me too ,I loved a Vampire I thought she loved me too_

_Love bite and lapping ups the only thing she'd do and she'd say _

Chipmunks : _Ooo eee ooo la la Zing tang yumma yumma big bang ,Ooo eee ooo la la Zing tang yumma yumma big bang ,Ooo eee oo la la Zing tang yumma yumma big bang _

Adam : _I asked the Vampire if she love me true I asked the Vampire if she love me nice _

_And then the Vampire bit me and made a Slice and then she said _

Chipettes: _Ooo eee ooo la la zing tang yumma yumma big bang Ooo eee la la zing tang yumma yumma big bang Ooo eee ooo la la zing tang yumma yumma big bang Ooo eee la la zing tang yumma yumma big bang _

Theodore and Eleanor :_Now she's been lapping blood from me So long its her desire Now ill admit it wasn't very smart So I set out to find myself a guy I could inquire and he said drive a steak right thru her heart _

Simon and Jeanette : _My friend the vamp hunter he taught me of the way My friend the vamp hunter he taught me what to do I know that ill be fine once I do this to you _

Dave and Clair : _Whoa, Baby _

Alvin and Charlene : _Too tee loo ta ta swing bang hamma hamma swing bang too tee loo ta ta swing bang hamma hamma swing bang Too tee loo ta ta swing bang hamma hamma swing bang Too tee loo ta ta swing bang hamma hamma swing bang . _

Adam : and that was the Parody song of the witch Doctor By the Chipmunks Hope you Enjoyed it as much as we did . Now then I would like to see Alvin do a Dirty Parody of Witch Doctor on his own show that I would love to see and this Version is not Dirty in any sort of way . And I do Pose a Direct Challenge to Alvin and his Show Come Next episode Provided Alvin can still keep up


	42. Another Parody Awesome and pretty slick

Another Parody Awesome and pretty slick .

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world and Co Staring on the show with me for the rest of the season we have Theodore and Eleanor Seville

Theodore : its good to be back

Eleanor : yea I know Teddy its great to be back on the show for the rest of the season .

Adam : well then we have another Song request to do along with some Questions but I say we get to the Questions then the Song request Any way we have a song request from CosmicKitten89 and Questions from The Chipette Protector . And hes asking ….

**Adam what would you do if Brittany got hit in the head and then Didn't remember the Break with Alvin and anything that Happened Between you two and she Started to flirt with Alvin ? **

**Charlene what would you do if Alvin totally forgot you and didn't know you at all ?**

**Eleanor Has Theodore asked to tie the knot yet ? **

Adam : I would try to make her remember the things Between us and tell her that Alvin is not the man for her but I would at least try to help her Unlock her Memory or something like that . And if she Started to Flirt with Alvin then I would not know what to do

Charlene : If Alvin forgot me and Didn't know me at all then I too would do the same thing Help him that I am the Girl for him and make sure he remembers or something like that but anyway I know Alvin would remember me

Eleanor : me and Theodore are Pretty open with our Feelings but I'm sure that Theodore can work up the courage to ask me to tie the Knot as you would put it but if you look at Simon and Jeanette they are both too shy to even try to Start a Conversation with out going into Silence and well Alvin and Charlene can really Get a Conversation going with out Stopping and well Adam and Brittany lets just say that those two can work together without getting into a fight let alone a full Blown Fight between those two but rarely does that happen but its mostly due to Stress at school or Stress over Homework or something like that . But anyway its Mostly Adam and Brittany those two can mostly Express there Feelings by Making out and talking things out with out fighting but it wasn't Easy as you would think with Alvin and Brittany . But things have Settled down a bit since the two Broke up and yea as Usual Alvin and Brittany got into another fight but this time it ended into the two Breaking up for good and it was Adam that was able to Calm her down and get her to talk about it to him but this time Adam Kissed Brittany for the first time Brittany felt Much Calmer then Before and Because Adam was acting like a true Brother toward Brittany and since then He was able to protect her and support her on mostly Every Decision . But Theodore wants to wait till the right time to Pop the Question which is Quite Understandable for me anyway and I too want to wait but anyway I hope that Theodore Does pop the Question Soon I am Just waiting until the "right time" for the right time .

Adam : ok here's how we are going to do it me and Brittany are going to sing mostly lead while the rest of you sing Back up and I want Dave and Clair on Guitar and Clair on the Drums . Ok everyone ready ….. Good lets to this

Adam and Brittany : _DOMO ARIGATO ,BENDER ROBOTO HAI B-E-N-D-E-R_

_domo arigato, Bender Roboto Nihao my Futurrama _

Alvin and Charlene :**your wondering who I am **

Simon and Jeanette: (_Bender ,Bender his name is Bender !)_

Alvin and Charlene : **a machine with Root Beer in hand **

Simon and Jeanette : _(Bender Bender his name is Bender )_

Alvin and Charlene : **You say I'm Crude and Crass . **

Simon and Jeanette : (_Bender Bender his name is Bender )_

Alvin and Charlene : **Bite my Shiny metal Butt!**

Theodore and Eleanor : **I drink Root Beer **

**Cause it recharges **

**My Cells of fuel **

**As for my Fruit Flavored Cigars **

**I some them Because it makes me look cool **

**I used to bend things for a living **

**I kissed it goodbye **

**Now on a spaceship I'm a cooking Grub for a meat bag named Fry **

**My best friend is Fry The Delivery Guy Watch leela Fly with only one eye **

**he he hey I'm pretty good . **

**I am a robot with some Emotions **

**Like lust sloth and greed **

**I'll cheat at black jack **

**all at Sub light Speed **

**I'm Loud and Lazy Rude and Obnoxious **

**But still I'm the tops **

**I show up for work  
>Just to have some place <strong>

**to hide out from the Cops **

**Ill bust you in the chops **

**if you call the cops **

**that includes you pops **

**Ah cheese it the cops . **

Alvin and Charlene : **Put Magnets on my head **

Simon and Jeanette : _Bender his name is Bender _

Alvin and Charlene : **Ill sing like a grateful dead **

Simon and Jeanette : _Bender Bender his name is Bender _

Alvin and Charlene : **If Fry Finds out I'm Boned **

Adam : hey CosmicKitten89 I tried to do a Parody of the song you requested I tried my Hardest but this song is Not Dirty at all nor does it inform to drink or anything like that its only a Parody and in anyway if you do that then your the one at fault not us you the person who is doing it . Anyway thou I never did any Parodies but at least this are my first two so expect us to do more Parodies just for the People . But moving on we have some Jokes to tell from Dave and Clair . Dave , Clair

Dave : thank you Adam Alright we have some jokes to tell you are going laugh your socks off when you hear these . Alright I am going first . OK what do you get when you put Alvin and Ian together

Clair : I have no Clue what .

Dave : Trouble and a lot of rebelling .

Clair : ok My turn . What did Simon Belmont say to Mario when he couldn't Defeat Dracula .

Dave : I have no clue what

Clair : Use Fire it works

Dave : ok I have one what did Bill say to Mega Man when he won the Football game for his team .

Clair : I do not know what

Dave : great shot I hope you can land more of those .

Clair : ok my turn , what Happened when Luigi couldn't Defeat Bowser .

Dave : Don't know .

Clair : Did you try But Smashing me it works every time

Dave : ok ok I have a good one ,what Happened when Peach tried to fight back .

Clair : Don't know what .

Dave : Don't even try it

Clair : ok those are some Funny jokes but at least we tried

Dave : yea I know .

Adam : well then that's all the time we have for today Send in Question and Song requests

Attention Viewers sounds like Alvin is going to do a Dirty Parody of there own Song Witch Doctor I just hope I dont have to Guest Star on his show that Unless he pulls a Prank on me than I doubt I would Fall for it


	43. Another well done Parody

Another well done Parody

Adam : HI and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world and today on the show we have just done two Parodies I would like to see Alvin top that its mostly our Version of the Witch Doctor and Mr. Roboto I Highly doubt that Alvin can top both of them but we can do more but at least I would like more Song requests Mostly from any band of Rock n roll Like ACDC you shook me all night long and of course Kiss Rock n roll all night but at least we can top any song that Alvin can do with one of our own but we can also do Huey Lewis and the news The power of love one of my Favorite songs I have ever sung in my life but at least we can try to top Alvin's show from any point even doing Parody songs and telling good jokes . Tho I doubt that Alvin can come up with any good jokes on his show let alone Brittany . Yea that's right Cartoon Brittany and Cartoon Alvin I Challenge you to come up with some good jokes see if you can match some of mine of course I doubt that you can oh and your Sponsor CosmicKitten89 is actually liking my show and of course my sponsor is loving it as well so Cartoon Alvin and Brittany Eat your Hearts out . Anyway we have one good Question and some Comments from CosmicKitten89 and she Says this .

**Awesome Parody !**

**I couldn't help but think of Dr. Robotnik Throughout the entire song lol...**

**Who is Bender anyway ?**

**I liked how you Censored the A-word even thou its Substitute didn't rhyme . **

**Lets see if Alvin can beat that with his Dirty take on it . **

Adam : well you wanted to know who Bender is right . Easy Bender is a robot From the TV show Futurerama it is Funny it is set in the year 3001 talk about far into the future yow not even I would want to travel that far . But thanks . I had to Censor the a word anyway It just didn't feel right using the A word in the Parody we did anyway . But yea lets see if Alvin can come up with a Dirty Version of Both Witch doctor and mr Roboto I doubt that he can anyway oh and the whole gang is off today so I am the Only one except for my Brother Theodore and my Sister Eleanor are the Only ones Co Staring on the Show with me today but I do plant o easily take on Alvin with any means Necessary . So Alvin watch out because this Seville can do things way better than you can and I have a better chance of doing any song that you can do but Better .


	44. Another Parody ready to go Part I

Another Parody ready to go

Part I

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world we have another Parody for you yea thats right you CosmicKitten89 its a Parody of Huey Lewis and the news doing there hit Single the Power of Love we are doing our hit Parody Power of Spuds and not to worry we have this Planned out . OK is everyone ready to do this one its for Simon's Sponsor and its also for mine . So Lets do this .

Brittany : yea I am so ready

Alvin : count me in

Simon : I am going to Enjoy this

Jeanette : well is Simon's In then so Am I

Theodore : well count me in whats a band with out a Drummer .

Eleanor : you had better count me in because I am good at playing the Keyboard .

Adam : well all we need is Some Instruments and what not . (10 piece Orchestra shows up on the show) . Well Speak of the Devil and we also got some Help from Donald Trump doing Apprentice and Celebrity Apprentice . So thanks Mr. Trump I owe you one .

Dave : wow How much of a Loan was that .

Adam: 80 Million Dollars

Dave :(his Jaw hits the Ground ) 80 Million that's a lot of Money

Adam : yea I know

Clair : count me and Dave in we plan to help you guys out .

Adam : why Thank you Clair , OK its going to be a Different Format me Alvin and Brittany are going to sing lead while everyone Else Follows in suit do you got it ?

(Everyone Nods there Heads Understanding what to do ) OK then everyone is Also Assigned to an Instrument as well Alvin your assigned to the Guitar and Brittany Same thing Theodore your on the Drums . Simon and Jeanette your on base and Dave and Clair your on Backup Vocals . While me Alvin and Brittany are on Lead guitar and Lead Vocals . OK I have a Plan Dave your going to Command the 10 piece Orchestra Don't worry about Emptying your Pockets I will cover this once we are done . (the Set is Transformed into a Set wide Stage ) OK here we go .

(The Band and Orchestra follows in suit threw the Opening part and threw the whole Song )

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _The power of spuds is new invention _

_there Like Batteries that feel an emotion they work for Plugs to electronics makes my TV Bud . That's the Power of Spuds . Makes computers work its like a dream Stronger and quicker Than Bill Gates dreams_

_Helps me Save money for Electric Bills Power of spuds will help you not worry ,but chill _

_You don't need outlets Don't pay so much don't need a credit card to buy a lunch you might Get some batteries but really so easy to get Electricity . From the Power of Spuds . That's the power of spuds . The worst day I had there was so much rain lightning strucked Electricity Drained I was so lucky Cause I had spuds I get to plug Anything into spuds . You don't need outlets don't pay so much . Don't need a credit card to buy a lunch . You might buy batteries But its really so easy . To get electricity From the power of Spuds That's the power of Spuds _

_They make all mixers work fast they help me make Pancakes for breakfast you don't have to worry about causin' a fire from the outlets you use the Poooooower of spuds you use the Poooooooower of spuds can you use them _

_(Triple Guitar solo)_

_You don't need outlets Don't pay so much Don't need a credit card to buy a Lunch You might need batteries But its really so easy to get electricity from the power of spuds that's the poooower of spuds _

_Potato power is Stronger than Steel _

_You can feel like it you can feel free cause its no problem From the power of spuds that's no problem and that's the Pooooooooooower of Spuds That's the power of spuds _

Adam : wow that was good I have never done a song like that in a while

Brittany : yea I know we did Awesome I just hope our Sponsors like it

Alvin : it was a Smash hit

Simon : I totally agree Alvin it is a Smash hit

Jeanette : it was Awesome and yet Great at the same time

Theodore : we did great there is no doubt about it

Eleanor : I am going to agree with All of you

Dave : wow I love doing Parodies

Clair : I never knew I had a powerful Voice while Singing and yet I also did awesome

Adam : well then we might have one more Idea for another Song Parody and sure we want the Fans to decide on the next one I want to see Cartoon Alvin's Face when he sees what Parodies I have done there is no way he can beat mine besides I stand a better chance of Beating him in song Parodies . Believe me on this one dude and Dudettes I have a better chance


	45. Ha now that I would love to see

Ha now that I would love to see

Adam : hey and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Ha Alvin you have no chance against my three good parodies one of the Witch doctor one of Mr roboto and of Power of love like I said you have no chance I an easily out top you anyway with any song Parody Plus my show is so ahead of yours 47 review's bet you cant even try to catch up on that huh well then time to find out which show is better besides all of this talking is would get me NO where and oh yea Brittany not even you and Alvin combined stand a chance against me anyway but I might be wrong . Any who the whole gang is taking a break from Singing our last parody and might be ready by Tomorrow to Hit off another so your so dead when it comes to doing Parodies I have studied your Dirty song Parodies but they Fail in Comparison to mine so try and keep up review wise . Anyway we have a good Comment from CosmicKitten89 and she says this

**Funny Parody ! Potato Power for Electricity !**

**Alvin says that he's going to top it when he covers that song for 80's week , though !**

Adam : well then I am going to do 90' s week Starting Next Season So Alvin I think its time I kick this Show into gear Seeing as how you can Hardly Keep up and I think that my Fans Agree with me on this that my show is waaay Popular than yours Plus I also receive Comments from your Sponsor in which your Brother Simon doesn't really mind at all ( In which I am referring to Cartoon Simon not CGI Simon ) . But you just don't have a chance at all why don't you just admit Defeat already you have no chance against me I'm Part Simon and part you Alvin so my Personality is like Split in two but I am hardly as Hotheaded as you are Besides you may be a rock Star but I am known around the world as a world Famous Question and Answer Show host .


	46. Updates on my next Season

Updates on my next Season

Adam : Hi and welcome back to a great episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . As you may know Alvin is going to be doing 80's week in his next episode and Simon well I'm not sure but what I can tell you is this 90's week is going to be Focusing on mostly songs from older chipmunk Albums and Songs from bands like ACDC KISS Alice cooper Pink Floyd and Huey Lewis and the news along with that I am doing a new parody on Beat it by Micheal Jackson I have never done a MJ Parody but its my first so I kinda know what to expect now knowing Cartoon Alvin he is going to flip when he hears that I have done a Parody on the Chipmunks Favorite Song Witch Doctor and yea I do plan to do a Parody on Joan Jet and the Black hearts I love rock n roll Along with Bon Jovi Livin on a prayer along with its my life and even doing a parody on Alouette / if you love me but I do plan to Finish up Season 4 and over the Summer I plan to Start a Sizzling Season 5 and to kick off that Season I plan to really kick off Season 5 with a Couple of Jokes that the Fans can Send into the review Box so yea and threw out Season 5 I am going to do a parody on the Song that you sent in it and that song with be in the form of a Parody with the Entire Gang on the show so not to worry . I have this show in the Bag . Now Season 6 is going to be Different its mostly going to be Parodies and Jokes and Questions Sent in by the Fans also and Season 7 well that is a Secret sorry I am under order's of the Studio Directors not revel Season 7 to the fans or to anyone but this Information is only to be reveled to CosmicKitten89 and only her and my Sponsor alone and No one else not even my fellow readers . So Keep watching for a new episode of my show to come out so not to worry my Fans you are the world to me and my Brothers and Sisters and Parents in which we plan to at least go for 7 Seasons so we have this Covered .


	47. New Parody on the way

New Parody on the way

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the Show we have a new parody already lined up Just for you there's no way Alvin can top 4 parodies no way at all . Ok lets get this Party Started the Undirty way . OK Brittany you and me are going to sing a Duet on Joan Jett I love rock n roll . So is everybody ready ?

Brittany : yea im ready to go

Jeanette : yup same here

Eleanor : I am ready and willing

Alvin: I m ready how about you simon

Simon : yup I was Born ready

Theodore : well after a good long Snack yea we are all ready

Dave : sure

Clair : well ok Im set

Adam : well then Time to crank out another good parody and lets hope we can Nail this one .

(everyone got into Position and was ready )

Adam and Brittany : _I saw her servin there by milkshake Machine I knew she must have been about eighteen the was tastin Nice Wanted chicken and some fries an I could tell It wouldn't be long till my order came along ,yeah came along ,Singin_

_I love chicken rolls Just add a serve of fries and some Gravy Baby I love chicken Just make the order right cos I don't want roast beef _

_She Smiled so I got up and asked for my meal Sorry there's a wait on chicken we only got veal _

_Said I can at least get some fires cos they taste real nice _

_So I just weep cause i cant get a feed I need yea next im complainin to the Manger where's my chicken roll? I placed my order paid my money and im still waitin where my chicken roll Do you want me to __Complain to the head of your Company Said I can take my meal home in a box of foam _

"_we aint got boxes only doggy bags and tongs " Im telling him I love Chicken rolls so put a side of fries n some gravy Baby I love Chicken rolls so go take your time to cook the meat _


	48. The Parody wars Begins Part I

The Parody wars Begins Part I

(this entire show is all CGI and I am as well )

Adam: Hi and welcome to another Special Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . So Alvin you want me to try and beat both your Parodies Consider it DONE me and my gang here can take on what ever parody you do and do it Better well then lets see if you can do this Parody of ACDC . Oh and by the way our Dave can actually guest star on my show unlike you Alvin I bet your Dave already knows about your show but just so you know trying to use cheap words on me wont work . And even Clair can also guest Star as well I might tell the Chipette protector to go get the Darkettes and stick them on your show but I still have a few plans up my sleeve so with out any further ado time to see how we do things downtown ! OK guys ready

Brittany : yea lets kick this show into High gear

Simon : I agree with Brittany Cartoon Alvin thinks he can take you then hes Sorely Mistaken

Theodore : well then I -I mean we can take him and his show on .

Jeanette : well if Cartoon Alvin thinks hes Better well then hes wrong

Eleanor : I agree with Jeanette we can do anything Better than Alvin

Alvin : I would like to see if my Cartoon counterpart can top at least two of your Parodies .

Dave : well I just hope that this is for fun .

Adam: uh Dave this means war to all of us

Dave : oh Sorry Adam

Adam : hey its cool

Clair : That Cartoon Alvin just has no chance when it comes to parodies

Adam : I am in total Agreement . OK lets do this and show Cartoon Alvin that we can do things DOWNTOWN. Lets get Started . Ok here is how we are going to do it first me and Jeanette are going to sing a duet . I am Changing our Order that way we work together better .

Brittany : ok I get it so we need to go to our Instruments .

Adam : that's right lets ROCK and ROLL !

Adam and Jeanette : _She was a large machine ,if you know what I mean _

_She had the Dirtiest legs that I had ever seen , She had some scary eyes which gave me a surprise _

_And she was knocking me down with Hairy back thighs ,I would have taken a Share ,if I could get out of here She told me to come but ain't going there _

_Cause the earth was shaking ,when a step was taken _

_I hoped my eyes were breaking cause she was naked and _

_You scared me all night long ,yea yea yea _

_You scared me all night long _

_Working double time to get her out of my mind _

_Thank you oh Lord she is one of a Kind _

_I gave her No applause and that is because _

_She made a meal outta me with her super strong Jaws _

_When she walked around ,her thighs made a sound _

_So I ran from the Scene to get away from that thing _

_Cause the earth was shaking ,when a step was taken _

_I hoped my eyes were breaking cause she was Naked and _

_YOU scared me all night long yea you _

_scared me all night long _

_(triple guitar solo ) _

_yea YOU scared me all night long _

_Babe you had me running and YOU _

_scared me all night long _

_yea you Scared me yea you scared me _

_all Night long . _

Adam : and that was you scared me all night long Parody of you shook me all night long by the Famous Band ACDC there is no way Alvin can top this one And in no ways is this one dirty at all I checked the Lyrics to make sure .

Brittany : you and Jeanette did great

Jeanette: Thank you Brittany

Theodore : we all did great now lets see if the cartoon Alvin can do better than us

Eleanor : I doubt that

Clair : I would be so sure Eleanor Cartoon Alvin just beat our Version of Witch Doctor and so far we just fired back with our own Version of ac dc you shook me all night long

Adam : that maybe true Clair but lets not Underestimate Cartoon Alvin if his Parodies are as Dirty I we just heard them well then time to really kick this into gear . YOU HEAR ME CARTOON ALVIN THIS MEANS WAR SO BRING ON YOUR BEST DIRTY PARODIES ! And so will we . Well then I think we hit Sonic and go grab us some Grub and a couple of drinks to top it off . Oh and Dave your Buying

Dave : I don't know I mean am almost out of Cash and I don't want to use my Credit card but .Tell you what we all help pay for our own Food and Drinks what do you say .

Adam : Alright then lets make sure and take our Cellphones with us that way we don't get lost

Brittany : I agree

Adam : well that's all the time we have for today folks The Parody wars have Just begun so send in your questions and Jokes . Ok by ( runs off to catch up with Brittany )


	49. Our first parody Pop song

Our first parody Pop song

(Dedicated to the dead King of Pop MJ)

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . As you may be all aware of me and Cartoon Alvin are just locked in a war or better known as a parody war and my Band or Better known as Adam and the Chipmunks we are going to do a parody based on the King of Pop's favorite Song Beat it I am quite sure that you know the song … well then lets kick into High gear and show The Alvin Seville that an OC like me can Match him at any song and I know I can unfortunately I highly Doubt that Alvin can do a Dirty Parody on Beat it anyway because I happen to know a few of his songs anyway . Alright then lets show THE Alvin Seville that I can out Parody him anyway .

Adam : ok everyone ready .

Dave : I know I am ready

Clair : count me in

Alvin : oh yea this is one of my Favorites as well

Simon : piece of cake it should be easy

Theodore : Did someone say cake

Simon : no Theodore its a metaphor

Theodore : oh I get it

Brittany : yea we are set to go

Jeanette : No problem it should be a Blast

Eleanor : I'm ready if everyone Else is

Adam : OK everybody time to really show who we are ,Get the cameras Shooting live around the world and this time we are going to do our first ever live Concert for cheap . (cameras are turned on and pointed at the Chipmunks Chipettes and myself )

Adam : HELLO EVERYONE We are known as Adam and the Chipmunks a total Rival to Alvin and the chipmunks and the Chipettes of the 80's and we are going to do a Parody for all of you from here in our Studio . So then Lets kick this into GEAR !

Adam ,Alvin Simon and Theodore : _They said we don't do that kind ofthing here _

_you lost your nose off your face ,you better disappear _

_The warrants in there hands and there are really clear _

_Shoulda Beat it ,just beat it _

_(Chipettes Start Dancing )_

_You better run ,you better do what you can _

_Dont wanna see no jail ,cant be no Macho man _

_Better be prepared not to shower if you can _

_Shoulda Beat it ,But you wanna be sick _

_Just beat ,Beat it ,Beat it ,Beat it _

_no one wants to be disgusted _

_Showin how stupid and weird is your life _

_It's Criminal who was in your bed at night _

_Shoulda beat it ,Beat it _

_Shoulda beat it ,Beat it _

_Shoulda beat it ,Beat it _

_Just beat it ,Beat it _

_(I start doing the Moonwalk all threw the Solo of the Parody )_

_They're gonna get you better cry while you can _

_Don't wanna be a toy ,you ain't much of a man _

_You wanna Stay Alive ,Better do what you can _

_Shoulda Beat it ,Just beat it _

_You have to show them that your really not gay _

_your playin with little Boys ,So its three mill in bail today_

_Theyll kick you and theyll beat you ,then tell you its fair _

_Shoulda beat it ,Just beat it ,But you wanna be sick _

_Just beat it ,Beat it ,Beat it ,Beat it _

_No one wants to be Disgusted _

_Showin' how stupid and weird is your life _

_Its Criminal who was in your bed at night _

_Shoulda beat it ,Beat it _

_Shoulda beat it ,beat it _

_Shoulda Beat it ,beat it _

_Just beat it ,Beat it _

Adam : now I would like to see Alvin turn this into a Dirty Parody I bet you all it wont Happen . And THIS IS ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY

Adam : well then I think its time to call it a day and well Hang out in the Studio and just well talk or something like that .

Brittany : uh Adam we have to be home and Dave is going to be doing that .

Adam : yea you do have a point . I haven't slept with you all day so I think you and the rest of us Deserve a good nap


	50. Time to apologize To THE Alvin Seville

Time to apologize To THE Alvin Seville

Adam : Hey and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . OK Alvin you got me that Live performance that we just Did last episode Might have made the Headlines but Ill admit That Parody was Kinda Dirty but I was so focused on our little war I just wasn't Thinking Straight so You forgive me ? Well anyway time to do another Parody this time Non Dirty its a Song By Alice cooper that I am sure that you Probably know now But anyway Onto the Parody

Brittany : so you think that you sending off an Apology would work ?

Adam : I don't know Britt I just Honestly don't know at this point but I am not going to give up either

Alvin : if I know my cartoon Counterpart he might forgive you then again he might not we are just going to wait and find out what happens next

Simon : I agree our performance did make Headline news read this ( Hands news paper to me )

Adam : new chipmunk Group unknown performance doing parody of Micheal Jackson Parody was Considered Dirty by most fans of Adam's Show he had better stick to parodies that are not dirty or his show is going to get Canceled . I know who wrote this Ian he has to be the one that is trying to get my show Canceled I'm sure of it But I could be wrong .

Simon : I don't know but if I know Ian he could be trying every way he can to get our show off the air .

Adam : you could be right Simon our fans should know by now that we made a Mistake we are trying to correct that mistake and try something new . Ok enough chitchat lets do this .

Brittany : I agree we did make a mistake but we are learning from it

Jeanette : Brittanies right Adam sure you made a mistake but you learned from it and that's what matters most .

Adam : Thanks Jeanette ,Brittany Well then what are we waiting for time to Bring out Charlene on to the Set (Charlene walks onto the Set )

Charlene : I am back and I am ready to do a good Parody

Adam : great glad you could make it anyway but moving on is everyone else here

Dave : I was Already here

Clair : yea So was I

Adam : ok everyone lets do this me and Brittany are going to sing the whole song while everyone and that includes you Charlene is Singing Back up which means Clair and Dave are covering Guitar and Drums . OK lets do this

Adam and Brittany : _You fools revise _

_you must devise _

_One book wont kill_

_no Brain no Thrill_

_I want to grade you but you study not much (not much)_

_I want to fail you but my bosses tell me Stop _

_I want to paste you but you pips are insidious STUDENTS_

_Your STUDENTS rotten through your brains _

_Your STUDENTS,I just want to mark your grades _

_you words ,so what _

_you cheat ,get caught _

_you things ,so dread _

_Your all ,Brain dead _

_I hear you talking and its shivers and sweat (and sweat)_

_I'm gonna hurt you if you keep shouting my name _

_Don't want to punch you but your so annoying (noy ing)_

_I want to paste you but you pips insidious STUDENTS_

_Your STUDENTS hanging by a drain _

_You STUDENTS ,I just wanna Teach myself _

_STUDENTS _

_Students can be Oblivious_

_Cause pain ,Not Thrill_

_I am a teacher and it doesn't pay much (pay much)_

_I want to quit here but I have a tracker Mortgage_

_I want to teach but you kids are too much (too much )_

_I want to paste you but you pips are insidious STUDENTS_

_You're STUDENTS are sucking on my brain _

_You STUDENTS ,I just wanna take a Break _

_STUDENTS _

_I wanna grade you but you study not much (not much ) _

_I want to fail out but my bosses tell me stop _

_I want to Diss you but ill do it to much (too much)_

_I want to paste you but you pipes are insidious STUDENTS_

_I dont wanna break my brain _

_STUDENTS oh no _

_Running deep inside my brain _

_Burning deep inside my brain _

_It STUDENTS _

_I dont wanna mark these grades _

_STUDENTS_

Adam : we all did great but lets be sure and look over the lyrics just to be safe ( looks over parody lyrics ) yea there are some words that had to be changed mostly Kill it just didn't sound right to us or our fans but the rest of the Parody sounded right

Brittany : I agree we had to make some changes just to keep K+ if you get what I mean

Adam : yea I do get what you mean it seems Cartoon Alvin was right about one thing our Version of Micheal Jackson was a bit Dirty but as I said earlier I wasn't thinking straight but I don't think Alvin can top our new version of our Alice cooper let alone a few other songs that we have in store for him .

Simon : OK OK hold the gun here your dead serious with going threw with this right

Adam : yea I am pretty Serious about this so far .

Simon : OK but we are with you till the end

Adam : thanks Simon Thank you all lets be sure next time to double check the lyrics before we ever do another parody

Alvin : yea OK we can do that but at least you were thinking straight

Adam : yea at least I was . Well that's all the time we have for today anyway Send in your Questions and Song requests and Joke requests as well .


	51. Time to tell the fans

Time to tell the fans

Adam : welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world

Well CosmicKitten89 you want to know the tune of the Parody we just did its Alice cooper's Poison from the hit album 1989 Trash its the first track on the Album I thought I would use that Song parody in mine and Alvin's Little parody war and I think it worked but Alvin threatened to remove me from Fan fiction and I don't know if he's Bluffing or not but I do plan to pull the rug from under him no matter what the cost and anyway if Alvin eliminates me from Competition I think he's Bluffing I am going to need Simon's Help on this I need his Advice and this is one of those Help me I'm stuck between n a rock and a hard place type of Situations


	52. Time to tell the fans part II

Time to tell the fans part II

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Well I just heard from CosmicKitten89 That Alvin was just Bluffing and his Brother Simon completely understands that I did that on Accident but anyway Alvin thinks that Chipmunk can Threaten me well then I think its time to show this Arrogant self centered Conceited chipmunk that I do not like to be messed with . Alright then Alvin you want a piece of me then Consider it brought because this time I can and Most Likely Cancel your show and leave you in the dust thus I have the #2 Spot and you are out of a show which is just fine by me so Consider this a Warning that I am not some random person that you can Scare away so easily you may have caught me off guard but this time its war . But moving on my show has gotten 1,048 hits so far and 50 reviews thanks to CosmicKitten89 The Chipette Protector Madeline2011 Tiana Koopa and Alvinfan209 for making this Show what it is today to Thank you to all of you out there I hope to hear Questions from you in the Future


	53. Seeing who's better

Seeing who's better

Adam : hello and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . OH yea Alvin top this 53 Episodes plus 51 review's top that Sucker its true you have me beat in terms of hits but I got you beat in episodes and reviews so read it and Weep sucker


	54. Time for another parody

Time for another parody

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Today on the show we are going to do our First Kiss Parody if you remember Alvin did a dirty parody on Rock n roll all night but we plan to do a parody on Lick it up a song by Kiss now I would like to see Alvin cover that one . But anyway we haven't heard one peep out of Alvin since his last review I think what I sent back shut him up for good which might have worked then again I am not so sure but moving on once our new parody is out we can Start to answer some Questions from viewer's in which I haven't heard from in a long time . Any who we are still going to do our new parody . And the Entire gang is here to do it with me so lets get this party Started .

Adam : alright everyone is everything set to go

Brittany : yea we made sure the Instruments are set and ready

Simon : Sound and all Connections are plugged and out of the way

Alvin : so what song are we doing today

Adam : we are doing our first kiss song Lick it up

Alvin : Awesome Just awesome

Theodore : I can't wait for this one to Start

Jeanette : well I am pretty nervous

Adam : yea I can tell

Eleanor : well if I'm ready then so is everyone else right ?

Charlene : oh yea I am going to enjoy this one and many parodies after this one

Adam : OK now all we have to do is Blow the socks off the 80's Alvin and Brittany and teach them that we are better than they are

Dave : we made it just before the Parody even Started

Clair : we were Stuck in traffic

Adam : yea I know ,OK LETS DO THIS ok Ian this song is Directed toward you

Adam and Brittnay : 1 2 1 2 3 4 _don't stop the show till you mix the batter _

_(mix it up mix it up)_

_your imclones are gone ,and your wallets fatter _

_(mix it up mix it up )_

_this is a treat so be sure you taste it _

_(mix it up mix it up )_

_cause prison food ,is so bad you waste it _

_insider trades are a crime for yourself _

everyone:_ Mix it up mix it up ooooooo_

_(go bake a cake now )_

_Mix it up mix it up _

_Meet your cell mate now _

_mix it up mix it up _

Adam and Brittany : _Now Jettrecords Inc. doesn't need excitement _

_(mix it up mix it up )_

_the D.A has said he wants indictment _

_(mix it up mix it up )_

_why don't you start to sell your last record _

_(mix it up mix it up )_

_I bet your cell's unclean ,and Soily _

_(mix it up mix it up )_

_its a shame you were greedy your self _

Everyone : _Mix it up Mix it up oooooo_

_(go bake a cake now )_

_Mix it up mix it up _

_Meet your cell mate now _

_Mix it up mix it up _

_Come on (its only right now ) come on come on _

_ooh yea (ooh yea ) ooh yea yea yea _

_(Building back up to the main chorus )_

_owwww , Mix It up mix it up ooooooo_

_(go bake a cake now )_

_Mix it up mix it up _

_Meet your cellmate now _

_mix it up mix it up _

Adam : I would like to see Alvin try that on for Size its too bad I can do it better but I would not worry but anyway moving on we all did great .

Brittany : yea we all did great

Jeanette : yea you are awesome Adam

Adam : why thank you Jeanette

(Jeanette Blushes a Deep red )

Alvin : well we need to head home and get ready for our Concert and Adam

Adam : hmm?

Alvin : we want you on stage with us we are doing the Witch Doctor as our opening song

Adam: yea sure since I know the Lyrics so it shouldn't be a problem with me and you guys .Well thats all the time we have for today Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes as well .


	55. Two Kiss parodies in one episode

Two Kiss parodies in one episode

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Today we are going to cover another Kiss song you may remember us doing Lick it up but now we are doing I was made for loving you and then Rock n roll all night along with In the End by Linkin park and we are not quite done with doing parodies .Cartoon Alvin know this you are going to be in trouble when we start to do 90's week only this time we are going to do some Original Songs because you may be longer episodes but we get shorter ones making it easier for us to upload them into one whole Season instead of Individual Episodes . But even if you could catch up to where we are I doubt you could take back the #2 Spot .In which that wont happen and I will make sure of that plus I got a Something Special Just for you and Brittany . OK on to the Parody .

Adam : Everyone Ready

(everyone Nods there heads )

Adam : perfect me and Brittany are going to Sing the whole song then everyone gets to Join on in ok?

(Everyone Nods Understanding there part )

Adam : good then lets get Started

Adam and Brittany : _tonight ,im going ot take it all from you _

_in divorce courts ,so much im going todo _

_and tonight ,im going to party in the street _

_Thought I was made for you ,girl you were paid for me _

_you said _

Everyone : _now ill pack my stuff and leave _

_I cant get enough of you baby _

_got more Morons up my sleeve _

_Tonight im gonna eat a meal of fries _

_out of a packet , this really drives me wild _

_And tonight, I can Imagine your food _

_Caviar ,creps and fondoo_

_you said _

Everyone : _I was paid for loving you baby _

_no ill pack my stuff and leave _

_I cant get enough from you baby _

_got more Morons up my sleeve _

_I was paid for loving you baby _

_no ill pack my stuff and leave _

_I cant get enough from you baby _

_got more Morons up my sleeve _

_Though you gave it all to me _

_I cant get enough _

_I can get enough _

_ohhh_

_I cant get enough _

_ohhh_

_(Guitar Solo's )_

_I was paid for loving you baby _

_no ill pack my stuff and leave _

_I cant get enough from you baby _

_Got more morons up my sleeve _

_I was paid _

_I was paid _

_I cant get enough _

_no I cant get enough _

_I was paid for loving you baby _

_no ill pack my stuff and leave _

_I cant get enough from you baby _

_Thought you gave it all to me _

Adam : now that is one of our Best Parodies yet and now our next one is Rock n roll all night also by kiss . You may remember Alvin doing a dirty parody of it because my sponsor requested it and sure enough it was done now this time we are going to do it only this time Better but this time we plan to really kick it with Dave Clair Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor and myself and each one of us are going to do a part in it then we sing all together since this is going to be one our longest episodes we plan to out rock n roll Alvin and Brittany so lets see if we can

(grabs Guitar and is ready to Jam along side the Girls and guys )

Adam : oh where is Charlene

Charlene : Am I late

Adam : no but you did miss our parody of kiss I was made for loving you

Charlene : awe man well at least I am going to be participating in this next one

Adam : that's right so lets see if we can do it

Charlene : right I am Singing back up right ?

Adam : right so hop to it .

Charlene : OK

Adam : ok lets do this 1 2 1 2 3 4!

Adam and Brittany : We rock with everything we've got

_you best believe it that these boots get hot _

_Our feet are tired and there all Stinky _

Adam : SIMON and JEANETTE your turn !

Simon : right ready

Jeanette : always

Simon and Jeanette : _You're the best chick I ever had _

_But what I really want's a bunion pad _

_Plus there's a Blister on the pinky _

Adam : OK EVERYONE

Everyone : _we keep on shoutin we keep on shoutin _

_I want some Dr. Scholls for my feet hurtin everyday _

_I want some Dr. Scholls for my feet hurtin tonight _

_and Antifungal spray _

_I want some Dr. Scholls for my feet hurtin everyday _

_I want some Dr. Scholls tonight And antifungal Spray _

Adam : Alright Dave Clair HIT IT !

Dave and Clair : _You keep on sayin you want rock n roll _

_well I could go for a support insole _

_I take these boots off,things get funky _

_I see that your one hot babe _

_I got one hot case of Athlete's foot _

_I'm smellin like a monkey _

Adam : EVERYONE HIT IT !

Everyone :_we keep on shoutin we keep on shoutin _

_I want some Dr. Scholls for my Feet hurtin every day _

_I want some Dr. scholls tonight _

_And anitfungal Spray _

_I want some Dr. Scholls _

_for my feet Hurtin Every Day _

_I want some Dr. Scholls tonight _

_and Antifungal Spray _

Adam : wow two parodies in one episode that has got to be a record

Simon : yea I know where your getting at but anyway we must be Cautious about this if Cartoon Alvin Finds out where we got these parodies then we are sunk

Adam : Not to worry Simon Cartoon Alvin will never find out because we are not going to tell him in which I am good at .

Simon : well at least Cartoon Alvin wont find out which is perfect because that is our little Secret

Adam : right ,Well that's all the time we have for today Come next Season Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes

Simon : yea what he said send them In


	56. Song request time

Song request time

Adam : hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we just did 2 Kiss parodies and I wonder if Alvin can match Both of them That's right Both of them on one episode because I just had a Song request from CosmicKitten89 and she is Asking me to do a parody on the Song too cool I have never heard of it but I am going to try and see what I can do our last parody of this Season is Linkin park in the End you may remember the song from there Album oh Crackers I can think of the name but anyway the song is Awesome but Come next Season I am going to need Cartoon Simon's Help to take down Alvin's show and this time I know it will work him and me(Cartoon Alvin ) have been in a heated Parody war . After that last message I just fired back I think that Shut him up because I haven't heard a peep out of him since Episode 53 and yea so far its been easy Sailing for me so far but I could be wrong Alvin might fire back with Some Dirty parodies of his own . So anyway onto the parody .

Adam : ok are all of you ready

(everyone Nods )

Adam : great because we just got ourselves a song request from CosmicKitten89 and She wants us to do a parody on too cool from the Show Camp rock so then lets hop to it

Alvin and Charlene :you're_ too vain for my life _

_you don' t belong in my head _

_everything you said is so irrelevant_

_you think your all that_

_yet your hated by your cat_

_love it or hate it _

_Cant you please just leave my brain _

_Everybody know your vain _

_Yes you're too vain too vain _

_your so vain you make fergie _

_look like an emo girl _

_NO you don't rule the world _

_And I have a new fling _

_Cause your too vain for me _

Adam and Brittany : _You think your hot _

_but I'm sorry your not _

_Exactly who you think you are _

_I can tell you what you haven't got _

_you don't have humility _

_you too vain for me _

Simon and Jeanette :I'm_ lucky Jacob's nice _

_and I'm not surprised _

_cause your Such a poser _

_He'll show you how its done _

_to be liked by everyone _

_you've just gotta give it some _

_You see some are born _

_with a heart of gold _

_and will go to heaven and all _

_while others are so obsessed _

_with thinking they have it all _

_That's the Difference between you and Brittany _

_He's the real deal ,Yeah _

_Can't you please just leave my brain _

_Everybody knows your vain _

Theodore and Eleanor : _Yes your too vain ,too vain _

_you're so vain you make fergie _

_look like an Emo girl _

_No you don't rule the world _

_And I have a new fling _

_Cause your too vain for me _

Dave and Clair :_You think your hot _

_But im sorry your not _

_Exactly who you think you are _

_I can tell what you haven't got _

_You don't have Humility _

_Your too vain for me _

Adam : well then CosmicKitten89 How did we do ? I hope we did well that is what I am hoping for's anyways.


	57. Last parody of the Season and the end of

Last parody of the Season and the end of the parody war

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . It seems Simons Show is going to Air on the Weekends so be sure to Catch an episode of that every Friday Saturday and Sunday while Mine is going to be Airing every Monday threw Friday and on weekends but at a Different Time then Simons show and be on the look out for another Dirty Episode of Alvin's Show and on the lookout for another Episode of My show . Sorry Alvin I have got you beat and you know it But anyway we have our Last parody we are going to do its a Song from Linkin park in the end I sure that Cartoon Simon has heard of the band or at least listened to some of there Albums . So anyway on to the parody

Adam : alright People big change Simon you are going to rap mostly threw the song Until its mine and Mine and Eleanor's turn to really hit it off

Simon : right

Alvin :i suppose I am going to be on guitar

Adam: that's right

Theodore : in which I am going to be on the drums

Adam : Correct

Brittany : but where would that put me Jeanette and Charlene

Adam : ok Britt I am going to put you on Base while Jeanette and Charlene are going to be Backup Singers

Jeanette: sounds fine with me

Charlene : well ok at least I am going to be featured in this one

Dave : but where would me and Clair be in

Adam : OK OK Dave you are on keyboard while Clair I am going to have you mix it

Clair : NO problem

Dave : right lets get to it

Adam : right here we go

Simon : _it Starts with one ring _

_I dont know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep this in mind he designed that ring _

_to enslave in due time ,Everything _

_rings are Valuable things _

_watch em cast spells like a _

_sorrcerer sings _

_Watch it ensnare people the way _

_orcs take like away _

_he controls them all _

_He didnt look out at home _

_too obsessed with the rider of _

_Rohan _

_trying to hold on _

_but he didn't even know _

_and mordor fell apart _

_what it meant to him is now a _

_Memory of when _

Adam and Eleanor :_ he tried so hard _

_and got so far _

_but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter _

_the ring had to fall _

_and he lost it all _

_but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter _

Simon :_ one ring _

_I don't know why _

_it doesn't even matter how hard you try _

_keep this in mind he designed this ring _

_to increase his hoard _

_and remind everyone that _

_he is The abhorred _

_in spite of the way he tried to control me _

_he better watch out for the Istari _

_remembering all the war I'm surprised _

_we got so far _

_Things arent the way they were before _

_Middle earth si promising evermore _

_Not that its perfect now and _

_the Elves left for the undying land _

_he has a memory of a ring _

_whose Destruction brought forth _

_a new king _

Adam and Eleanor : _he tried so hard _

_and got so far _

_but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter _

_the ring had to fall _

_and he lost it all _

_but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter _

_ive put my trust in stryder _

_hes king now that there isnt one _

_Black rider _

_and for all of them _

_Gollum Saved us you should know _

_ive put my trust in strider _

_hes king now that there isn't one _

_Black rider _

_and for all of them _

_Gollum Saved us you should know _

_he tried so hard _

_and got so far _

_but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter _

_the ring had to fall _

_and he lost it all _

_but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter _

Adam : wow we are doing better and better with every parody that we do

Alvin : I agree with you on that

Brittany : well at least we are doing good

Adam : well I would like to see Alvin try and top all of these parodies that we just did and that my fans and Viewers is the END of the Parody war . But be sure to send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes as well .


	58. Either I as forgetful as Alvin or did I

Either I as forgetful as Alvin or did I just misplace my brain

Adam : Hey and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world

my bad Simon Either I am as Forgetful as Alvin or did I just misplace my brain either one because I am just not sure all these parodies I have been cranking out made me tired and still I keep going forcing my body to stay awake but I am going to need your help come next season now I have a prank lined up Just for your Brother Alvin and Brittany they are not going to know what hit them So you In because I plan to get Alvin back for p ranking you to Guest Star on his show And I can be Quite the Prankster


	59. Signaling the End of Season 4

Signaling the End of Season 4

Adam : Hi and welcome to another great and final episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . This is the last episode of Season 4 .Now Season 5 is going to be really Smashing as it involves Pranks parodies Questions and Jokes but with something new during each episode we send a crew out to prank Alvin just before his show Airs we are sure that his show Airs twice a week but what he doesn't know is that well I can tell you Cartoon Alvin might find out but anyway I just received a Comment From Cartoon Simon Saying that my show was Excellent and anyway his show is not Airing on the weekends but on the Weekdays so be sure to watch for a new episode of Ask Simon and be sure to watch for a new Season of my show as well but I am going to need his help to prank Alvin before his show even airs and then I air it but with me and the whole gang in control and man is the next season going to be a blast in other words Come next Season I think its time to pull some pranks on Alvin just for the fun of it and IF Alvin can prank me well then good luck because I got all Areas covered plus my Sign is even Prank free so no prank you try Alvin Wont work I got you blocked so suck on that . Anyway on to the parody

Adam : ok is everyone ready to do this and the Final Parody is 1995 parody of 1985 by Bowling for soup .

Brittany : perfect at least we don't have to worry about us getting pranked .

Adam : yea I already have all areas covered in which Alvin can t prank us

Adam : OK lets start this parody Places everyone

Adam and Brittany : _Kelly was full of dread _

_she realized grunge was dead _

_her life is such a bore_

_shes turning 34 _

_She still likes nine inch nails _

_Goatees and ponytails _

_what's all this hop hop Stuff?_

_She thinks shes had enough _

_She used to write a Zine _

_she used to be da bomb_

_She was Riot Girl _

_now shes a playgroup mom _

_She cant be too edgy ,when shes a Gymboree_

_and her Suburban life _

_is of mainstream Strife _

Adam : OK EVERYONE HIT IT

Everyone :_so bring back lollapalooza _

_Slackers punks and loosers_

_bring back thrift stores _

_and coffee_

_and Watching Friends on NBC_

_her two kids _

_in preschool _

_at least they think shes still cool _

_Because shes Still preoccupied with _

_19 19 1995_

Adam and Brittany : _She loved to watch pulp fiction _

_Memorized every scene _

_She went to Mcdonalds_

_Ordered Royal with cheese_

_She rocked out to hole _

_Read Sassy Magazine _

_a black X on her hand _

_She was a straight edge as a Queen _

_What ever happened to her Doc martens _

_and who the heck is _

_Jessica Simpson _

_When did they cancel_

_ren and Stimpy _

_Whatever happened to Beavis and Butthead and Liquid Television_

Adam : EVERYONE HIT IT !

Everyone : _so bring back lollapalooza _

_Slackers punks and loosers_

_bring back thrift stores _

_and coffee_

_and Watching Friends on NBC_

_her two kids _

_in preschool _

_at least they think shes still cool _

_Because shes Still preoccupied with _

_19 19 1995_

Adam and Brittany : _She knows time moves too fast _

_Brittany Spears cant sing she only shakes her butt_

_She feels so old when watching videos _

_Please make this Stop !_

_Stop !_

_STOP!_

Adam : ALRIGHT LAST PART OF THE SONG HIT IT !

Everyone : _So Bring back Lollapalozza _

_Slackers punks and Losers _

_Bring back thrift stores_

_and coffee _

_and Watching Friends on NBC _

_her two kids _

_in PreSchool _

_At least they think shes still cool _

_But Shes Still Preoccupied _

_with 19 19 1995!_


	60. Kicking off Season 5 with a Bang

Kicking off Season 5 with a Bang

Adam : Hello and welcome to Season 5 Episode 60 of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Today on the show we have a new song request From my Favorite Sponsor CosmicKitten89 and she is Asking this

**Great Song !**

**Yea I remember 1995, even though I was only five years old **

**Now sing a parody of Girls just wanna have fun **

**but make it boys just wanna have fun **

**I sang it at a karaoke bar last night and Daddy thought I was pretty good :)**

Adam : well then I don't think Brittany can cover this parody we are going to do there is just no way . Well then lets get to it

Brittany : _I come home at 3 in the afternoon _

_I plop down and watch fox kids toons _

_But Jenny jones ?they ought to get rid of her soon _

_cause kids ,they wanna watch toons _

_OH kids they just wanna watch Toons _

Adam : _At four that really takes te cake _

_instead of fox kids its old ricki lake _

_Kids WB ratings are shootin threw the roof _

_Cause kids they wanna watch toons _

_OH kids they wanna watch _

_Thats what they wanna watch _

_some toons _

_Fox kids ought to learn there lesson soon _

_Oh kids they just wanna watch toons _

_OH kids they wanna watch _

_Kids they wanna _

_wanna watch toons _

_Kids wanna watch _

_(Instrumental Break )_

Brittany : _Some fox Executive Said Screw Digimon _

_The kids ,All they really care about is Pokemon _

_The owners of fox kids are nothing but goons _

_But kids they wanna watch toons _

_OH kids they Just wanna watch _

_That's what they wanna watch are some toons _

_Fox kids owners are nothing but goons _

_Oh kids they wanna watch toons _

_oh kids they wanna watch toons _

Adam : _Kids they wanna _

_wanna watch toons _

_kids _

_wanna watch _

_they just wanna _

_they just wanna _

_They just wanna (Kids they wanna watch toons )_

_they just wanna _

_Kids they wanna wat toons _

_they just wanna _

_they just wanna_

_they just wanna _

_they just wanna _

_they just wanna_

_Kids just wanna watch toons _

_when in the world _

_When in the world can they watch toons _

_OH when in the world can they watch toons _

_Oh kids _

_Kids just wanna watch toons _

_They just wanna _

_They just wanna _

Brittany : _When in the world _

_WHEN in the world can they watch toons _

_OH kids _

_they just wanna _

_they just wann _

_When in the world _

_When in the world they watch TOONS _

Adam : well I looked and there is no mention of Boys just wanna have fun but I found this version

Brittany : so then how did we do ?

Adam : well it seems we have some Jokes in as well from CosmicKitten89 and here Jokes are …. Take it away Dave Clair

Dave : thank you Adam , Ok what does Hannah Montanna have in Common with Ronald Micdonald ?

Clair : I dont know what

Dave : Cheesy wig , Too much make up ,Gaudy baggy clothing ,And a first name that rhymes with the last name

Clair : (laughs so hard she Crys )

Dave : I know its funny

Clair : ok ok My turn ,Also about Mileys album breakout

Dave : huh?

Clair : What has she got zits

Dave : ok that's funny it really is

(the Audience Just bursts into a Rage of laughter )

Adam : and that's how you end another great episode of my show with some good jokes but we still have a long way to do oh and be sure to send in some Questions along with some Jokes and Song requests as well we are Doing questions once again I think we can hold our own in this Competition for the #2 spot but this Competition is In the Bag for us that is


	61. I am terrible at jokes

I am terrible at jokes

Adam : Hello and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . I'm sorry I am just terrible at jokes I never know when the punch line is suppose to be Delivered and its always the wrong person Asking it so yea I suck at jokes but thanks on the parody that we did

Anyway we have a Question from CosmicKitten89 and she is asking …

**why did they cancel Kids WB on the weekdays . And eventually the weekends , So that Stupid Cartoon net work own everything ?**

Adam : I hardly knew much about Kids WB but I think that what Cartoon network even shows is not even cartoon they should air cartoons like Back to the future and Alvin and the chipmunks along with the Justice league and Transformers now Those are real cartoons not this Bull crap that kids watch every weekend I feel bad for them

**I knew a little girl who thought Hannah Montana was a cartoon **

Adam : really now that I didn't know I was never into so called pop Stars like her I was introduced into Aerosmith and rock bands after them so I never gave two hoots about her

**Kids don't even know the Definition of a cartoon anymore **

Adam :that is Absolutely true I sure do know what a cartoon is and its not what Cartoon Companies show every weekend it makes me sick even watching it oh like yesterday then showed Sonic X along with re runs of the Original Yugioh and Dragon ball Z Kai then Yugioh 5ds and yugioh 5ds is at like 11:00 they moved it from 11:30 but frankly I hardly care about Saturday Morning Cartoons anymore and why don't they Show Digimon anymore I just loved it but now they NO longer air's those kinds of Show's anymore it really hacks me off and I was always waiting for them to Air new episodes of Alvin and the chipmunks in 2011 but they were done with it since it fizzled out since I think Season 11 I could be wrong and they never made a game for the 2007 movie they only made a game for the 2009 Movie and it looks Similar to Guitar hero but I can tell the Difference between the two games and those are the only shows that they air on Saturday like Dinsour King along with Yugioh and Double episodes of DragonBall Z Kai then Sonic X and last but Certinaly Not least Yugioh 5ds and they never finished Dubbing yugioh GX and that really hacks me off

but your right I did goof up on the punch line I am terrible at those . You know they should Air new episodes of Alvin and the chipmunks on Saturday along with Back to the future and along with Transformers and to top it off more yugioh Gx episodes if you get what I mean of course but today's Cartoon Companies must always Be on Crack 24/7 to which to me isn't really a surprise .

Adam : so anyway companies like cartoon network hack me off so thats all the time we have for today Send in your Questions along with your song requests and Jokes as well


	62. Adam and the chipmunks Alvins bet part I

Adam and the chipmunks

Bet against Alvin Part I

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Today on the show our Band is Challenging The Chipettes and the Chipmunks to try and match our Parodies an OH yes Loser has to shut down there show for a Month . IF you heard me Alvin Seville then I know you would Agree to my Little Bet . But lets find out Who can win this one That's right our band is a parody Band like your band we plan to Hit it International and maybe just maybe Go on tour some time Starting in July of Next year That's right once we Start there is no touring back for Our Parody Band and sooner or later we are going to have a Battle of the Bands . Simon Don't hate me for this its only Between me and Alvin I really plan to take down Alvin one way or another . Anyway onto The parody .

Adam and Brittany : _Johnny was a nerd using dos _

_Back in 85_

_was down by the comp all day ,each day _

_Nina worried bout him a lot _

_worried for her son ,it seemed that he'd right _

_away away _

Everyone : _She said you've got to go on , get back to earth _

_there are better things than this _

_is that you can use for mirth_

_I am your mother ,and I gave birth _

_to you , Do something worth_

_You're always there _

_Woah-oh Livin on a Chair _

_Make some plans Just go playing some where _

_NO more Livin on a chair _

Adam and Brittany : _Johnny's all grown up with a job _

_Got a wife and kids there his lie_

_The PC's NOT hooray hooray _

_Nina Spends her time on E bay _

_When he calls her at night _

_Johnny tells her : Please do what I say ,ok _

Everyone :You've_ got to go on ,get back to earth _

_There are better things than Bidding _

_To buy things for no worth_

_I tell you mother ,there nothing worse _

_Than that , Just Please take my word _

_You're always there _

_Whoa-oh Livin on a Chair _

_Make some plans that will take you form there _

_NO more Livin on a chair _

_You got to try ,I beg that of you _

_I beat the diesase and you can do that too _

_You're always there _

_Whoah-Oh Livin on a Chair _

_Make some Plans that will take you from there _

_No more Livin on a chair _

_livin on a CHAIR_


	63. Alvin's going to get Pranked part I

Alvin's going to get Pranked part I

Adam : well Hi there and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Well well Alvin here's what you don't know either Me and your Brother Simon Are Planning Something Special For you Lets just say that Simon wants some revenge and I plan to help him out so get ready to be Pranked ha ha ha ha ha ha they say your the king of Pranks well then Move on over Cause there is going to be a New king of Pranks in town And I plan to take Title away from you Oh and even your Sponsor CosmicKitten89 even Approves of this Prank and So Does my Sponsor And I HIGHLY doubt that you can Prank me Back so good luck your going to need it Especially after what me and your brother and I have planned for you


	64. My show can use some votes

My show can use some votes

Adam : Hi and welcome to another Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Hey my fellow Viewers I could use some votes oh and Alvin you may not know anything about me but I do know something about you . YOU can be quite obnoxious. And the king of pranks ? Oh I don't think so . I have Studied you like an open Book And I might know that your coming up with a Counter prank if I'm right then ill have you know that there is no way you can counter prank me . OH and CosmicKitten89 I was thinking I haven't heard from you in a while what have you been doing Lately . So anyway Go to CosmicKitten89's Profile and Vote for my show .OH and I have another Announcement to make as well Coming up is 90's week so be sure to send in your Song requests for 90's week as well . Awe Alvin you may think I am an a** but . Yo mamma is so Stupid that she Tripped over a Cordless phone . Yo mamma is So heavy Her Elevator only goes down . Yo mamma is so Stupid the Doctor Slapped her face . Yo mamma is so Hairy that you were born with Carpet burns . Ha Beat those .

(sticks tongue out =P)

there is no way that you can I have you beat . Read it and weep . 59 review's and 63 episodes . Top that .


	65. Oops Seems like I totally Screwed up on

Oops Seems like I totally Screwed up on those Insults

Adam : I thought by only attacking Alvin that I thought no one else would come to help him Seems I was wrong But Simon I hardly know at thing about you and I just don't know how much longer I can with Stand your Brother but your right about peddling for votes . Its all this Stress its mostly due to this Tornado thing in Joplin Missouri . And I just don't know how those people must feel right now . But I do want to get to know you more at least be your friend but maybe I might be going about this all wrong . Ever Since I Graduated my Ex Girlfriend has been on my mind and I have no idea as to how to get her off my mind and I was thinking by Coming to you for Breakup Advice and see where it all goes from there . But to be Honest I didn't know that I was Insulting your mother I just wish all this stress would just leave me but I know that is not going to happen . Now to be Honest I don't know how to deal with it. I thought I was the only one in this world and that everyone else was out to get me so I escaped to the Internet and try to Drown out what ever feelings that I had for Amber but now I don't even know I even tried Suppressing them but didn't work either now the only thing that I have left is ask you for help . But now that I am single I am not so sure if I can ever find love again I always get this odd feeling that if I ask a girl out sooner or later that very girl would either Break up with me or worst yet Cheat on me with another guy and I just don't know if I can ever handle that . At every even I ever Attended I had to Plaster on a Simile and pretend like everything is great well to me Hardly anything is and now I feel lost and lonely with no one to help me back on track I was thinking that you could help me with this oh how do I put it Problem that has been going on Since I graduated . I should have Calculated the risk of someone firing Back at me what I just said already and now I just don't know what to do


	66. I live In Mountain Grove Missouri

I live In Mountain Grove Missouri

Adam : Hey and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . I don't know if I live near Joplin but I do Live in Mountain Grove Missouri its a nice Quit town well except for the regular Ambulance's that roll threw the Streets because someone got hurt or Being an Idiot being drunk in which I know all too well . The people that Drink are Idiots . It feels like that Most people here are ok to be around especially the Elderly people they are nice but I noticed that back at my Graduation that the winds Started to pickup and it Threatened to rain on us and I do enjoy the rain but I hate it when I was in my cap and gown so I was handed my Diploma Cover and had to wait till Wednesday just to pick it up . And now I have some clue as to what to do so our Graduation was kinda cut short .


	67. New parody ready to go

New parody ready to go

Adam : HI and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Well as you may all know I have been under a lot of Stress in my life and I was doing some thinking before I came on set and it just hit me I wanted this life to be with Brittany and I know things are going to change so I asked her to marry me and well long story short My life is going to take a complete different route and that is why I am asking all of you fans out there to send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes and Suggestions for my show . Yea that's right the fans are going to help me S tear this show in a new Direction and its time that I acknowledge whats going on in life and the people that I am hurting with what I am doing sure Alvin can get all hoping mad about this but I could care less and well Simon well lets just say that he understands that I do need to change . But over all I just know that I am going to at least try and refrain from Insulting people's Mothers as much as I can but if I know Alvin then he is going to really hack me off with something new . But moving on we have a parody for all of you out there and let me tell you its going to be great . OH and Simon its Directed toward you and the others but anyway I know its going to be great . OK is everybody ready to do this

Brittany : yea I'm ready what song are we going to sing

Adam : its Rock star by the Band Nickle back and there awesome Like me of course

Brittany : you did apologize to Simon did you ?

Adam : yea I did its just his Brother has been giving me a hard time over the past few episodes and I really want to get back at him and Pranking him seems to be the only way with out getting sent to Jail .

Brittany : yea I understand where your getting at but next time try not to insult someone with out knowing what the Insults are next time ?

Adam: sure I know I can try but how does Simon put up with Alvin in the 80's because our Alvin and Simon hardly fight . Alright moving on we have a parody to do I hope that we can pull threw this .

Brittany : Right lets do this For the Fans . But we also need to do a parody of Earth Angel (will you be mine ) by Marivn Berry and the Starlighters

Adam : OH your right I almost forgot .

Adam : _I'm through with doing homework _

_to Class's that ill never get in _

_It's like the underside of a car _

_and I'm never gonna loose _

_This time it hasn't turned out_

_some what the way I want it to go _

Jeanette : _(Dont just moan Do something )_

Adam :_ I want a second chance  
>on an episode of scrubs <em>

_and a bedroom I can play football in _

_and a king size pool _

_for nine plus me _

Jeanette : _(yea so tell what your going to do )_

Adam : _I'll need a … a great car thats got v12_

_And a big blue ship with a kitchen in it _

_Gonna join the moral high club _

_At Seventy Miles per hour _

Jeanette : _(been there done that )_

Adam and Brittany :_I want a new caravan full of great treats _

_My own space on the river of thames _

_Somewhere Between big ben and _

_London tower is fine for me _

Jeanette : _(so how you gonna plan it )_

Adam and Eleanor : I'm_ gonna plan this life for fortune and fun _

_I'd stick to my dreams and relax with my mates _

Adam and Brittany : _Cause we all just wanna be having fun _

_and live in a huge island ,driving seventeen cars _

_the girls com easy and fun comes cheat _

_we'll all stay skinny cause we just wont care _

_and well Hang out in the coolest parts _

_in the Vip with the F1stars _

_Every gold digger's _

_Gonna wind up rich _

_Every playstation Dude _

_with his twenty eight inch tv _

_as well …_

_Hey hey I wanna have some fun  
><em>_Hey hey I wanna have some fun _

_I wanna be great like lewis without the driving _

_Hire ten body gaurds that love to beat up my critics _

_Sign Fifteen autographs _

_so I can have some cars for free _

Jeanette : _(ill have the Aston DB9,ha ha )_

_I'm Gonna have to fun _

_with the latest Gradgets _

_Get a back door key to Soney Centre_

_Gonna take a couple of mates that love to _

_waste my money for me _

Jeanette : _(So how you gonna pay it ?)_

Adam and Brittany : I'm_ gonna plan this life for fortune and fun _

_I'd stick to my dreams and relax with my mates _

_I'll even cut my hair _

_and Change my name _

_Cause we all just wanna be having fun _

_and live in a huge island ,driving seventeen cars _

_the girls com easy and fun comes cheat _

_we'll all stay skinny cause we just wont care _

_and well Hang out in the coolest parts _

_in the Vip with the F1stars _

_Every gold digger's _

_Gonna wind up rich _

_Every playstation Dude _

_with his twenty eight inch tv _

_Hey Hey I wanna have some fun _

_I'm gonna have some fun _

_on the PS3 And with my new cars _

_Gonna have some fun _

_From a Aston Martin DB9 with Shinny wheals _

_Get Washed -Up Comedian's writing some new jokes _

_and perform them every night so I dont get bored _

_Cause we all just wanna be having fun _

_and live in a huge island ,driving seventeen cars _

_the girls com easy and fun comes cheat _

_we'll all stay skinny cause we just wont care _

_and well Hang out in the coolest parts _

_in the Vip with the F1stars _

_Every gold digger's _

_Gonna wind up rich _

_Every playstation Dude _

_with his twenty eight inch tv _

_Hey Hey I wanna have some fun_

_And we'll Hide out in the Private pools _

_with the latest Gradegts _

_and todays who's hot _

_They'll tell me anything _

_with a great big smile _

_Everybody's got some_

_fun in them with there mates on speed dial _

_Hey hey I wanna have some fun _

_Hey hey I wanna have some fun _

Adam : well how did that one sound

Brittany : it sounded great

Eleanor : well at least I wasn't given the boot off the Stage

Adam : yea I made sure to do that

Jeanette : we all did Awesome and to top it we even did our first Nickle back Parody

Adam : yea I am going to agree

Alvin : well at least we don't suck

Simon : I second that

Theodore : I'm with Simon on that

Dave : well I was watching in the Audience

Claire : and so was I your performance was Great .

Adam : Thanks . Well that's all the time we have for tonight Send in your Questions Song requests along with some Jokes

Brittany : yea what he said Send them in


	68. Prepare to be Pranked

Prepare to be Pranked

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Oh and my dear Buddy Alvin you are going to get Pranked tonight all thanks from Simon Theodore Ellie and Jeanette so get ready to get Smoked Come Midnight oh and Pardon me Alvin apparently you have no idea that we are going to prank both you and Brittany I want to see the looks on both your faces when it happens it is going to be Priceless But you are right I think I have lost my touch Either that or Pranking is going to really boost my ratings and you well lets just say that your expression and Brittany's is going to be Priceless . It Happens at Midnight so you and Brittany Both had better be safe in your Studio because Guess what your show is going to go bye bye And even CosmicKitten89 even approves of my prank


	69. Cover from the Squekquel Movie

Cover from the Squekquel Movie

Adam : Hi and welcome to another Outstanding Episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today we are going to have the Girls do there own Version of Single Ladies you may remember Ian Dressed up as a Chipette trying to do Single Ladies using socks ? How weird I hope I don't end up like him . Well anyway you are all in for a special Treat as we are going to have the girls do there Version of there own song but this time with me right in there I wont be able sing right with them but I can play a really mean Guitar and still pull it off But Frankly we are all doing this song together with the girls Singing and Dancing along with us Playing as Backup . But enough Chit chat Introducing the CHIPETTES

Eat your heart out Cartoon Brittany

Brittany : _all the single mamas _

Jeanette and Eleanor : _all the single mamas_

Brittany : _all the single mamas_

Jeanette and Eleanor : _all the single mamas_

Brittany : _all the single mamas _

Jeanette and Eleanor :_ all the single mamas_

Brittany : _all the single mamas_

Jeanette and Eleanor and Brittany :

_Now put your hands up _

Brittany : _Up in the court ,we just broke up _

_I'm Doing my own little thing _

_Decided to dip now you wanna trip _

_cuz you found out the kid is yours_

_You slept with me , now you will see _

_that you should have used protection _

_cried my tears ,for three good years _

_Even took your candy butt to maury _

The Chipettes : _Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a strap on it _

Adam : Put a Strap on it!

The Chipettes :_ If you liked it hten you shoulda put a Strap on it _

Adam : Put a Strap on It !

The Chipettes : _Dont be mad once you see your surname on it _

_if you liked it then you shoulda put a strapon it _

_I got one on nips , another on my hips _

_Can't even fit into my Deron Jeans_

_if were in the store ,and there wanting nipples _

_I could care less what you think _

_I need Compensation ,did I mention _

_You should have used protection_

_Cuz you had your turn _

_but now your gonna learn _

_What it really feels to pay me _

_You should treat me to the things of the world _

_cos im that kind of girl _

_your Cash is what I perfer ,what i deserve _

_is a man that takes me to Macy's _

_and Delivers me to Destiny ,and pays the Insurrance on the car _

_and takes care of the kids _

_and buys what they want _

_and if you dont you'll be alone _

_and with your cash ill be gone _

Brittany : _all the single mamas _

Jeanette and Eleanor : _all the single mamas_

Brittany : _all the single mamas_

Jeanette and Eleanor : _all the single mamas_

Brittany : _all the single mamas _

Jeanette and Eleanor :_ all the single mamas_

_Brittany : all the single mamas_

The Chipettes : _now put your Straps on _

_Now you know this ,make the next one put a ring on it _

_now you know this ,make the next one put a ring on it _

_Don't be Dumb and let him get his piece in it _

_If he likes it ,then you make him put a ring on it _

_OH ._

Brittany : Great Job Girls and of course you too Adam .

Adam : Thank you Brittany and you girls did great as well

Jeanette : Thank you

Eleanor : yea Thank you

Adam : well Attention Me and Simon along with Theodore and Jeanette along with Eleanor From the 80's are going to Prank Simons older Brother and Jeanette's Older sister Brittany it is going to be Priceless when we do it there show Airs at Midnight so be sure to tune and find what happens while they are doing there show and what we are doing as well . And I know our – I mean My prank isgoing to work since Cartoon Alvin is Just too Stupid to be Alert on what is going on that unless he has Body Gaurds to tell him then we might be well Screwed


	70. Our First Beastie Boys Parody

Our First Beastie Boys Parody

Adam : well HI and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are going to do our First Beastie Boys Parody you remember the Music Video to the song You gotta fight for your right to party well then we plan to Do our own parody on that Very song . Anyway we Plan to have a party Just before Midnight yea that's right Alvin a Party over at my Place but with No Booze and NO drugs but im not sure about sex but I doubt that might be included in the party but anyway we are going to be Playing games like Guitar Hero along with Halo and Need for speed underground so try and top me on halo oh and other games like Jedi academy and be playing Connect games like Dance Central on the X box so I doubt that you can match me in Dance Central or Halo I can whoop you on halo Combat Evolved yea ON the PC Sucker . Yea I am getting good at it I can play it on Normal Difficulty yea I can also beat it on easy . But moving on We are going to do a Awesome Song for you .

Adam : Dave Claire Charlene lets HIT IT 

Adam : _Kick OUT !_

_I am watching on the tube, man the news really blows _

Simon : _And each time I sneeze ,look how much I owe _

Alvin :_ I hiss you Morons and go to work _

_while they are leaching middle class ,and the keep there perks _

Everyone : _You got no right _

_what a sight _

_Two paaarties_

Adam : _The ride in a limo Just about everyday _

_Take Private Jets and our tax-es Pay _

_And Cheating while they roam , Then wave the Flag _

Brittany : _Now they tomcat away ,While we sorn ,OH GAG_

Everyone : _you got not right _

_your a blight _

_two paaarties _

_You got not right _

_(Guitar Solo )_

Adam : Take it away Theodore

Theodore : _a public servent you should be when that oath you Swe-ar_

_But live like a Ce le Brity and a Billionaire _

_Not Intrested in your Hypocrisy_

_Cause your Just zealous for Publicity _

Everyone : _You got no right _

_Just incite _

_Who ? Paaarties_

_You got no right _

_Fly a kite _

_Screw Paaarties _

_Paaaaaaarties !_

_Paaaaaaarties !_

Adam : well at least we dont have to worry about anything else at least I am getting good at these parodies but I do plan to and try and see if I can Fire back with something even Better . But at least I do know what I am Doing oh I had to change the rating to T because of those two Dirty Parodies I just did but I think I just saved myself some Future Flames or any Angry Private Messages and what not .


	71. How to piss off Alvin Seville

How to piss off Alvin Seville

Adam : hello and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today we are going to do the Same song but this time its going to be Different its time we do our T rated Version of Rock Star only this time I already had this Idea in my head for quite sometime and oh yes I don't plan on coping your idea of your own Parody why my parody is going to be …... Different so thanks to your Idea I plan to do Just that copy it And call it my own so suck on it .

Adam : Alright every body ready

Brittany : yea and oh yes this is going to be great I cant wait to see Alvin's expression when we do this

Jeanette : I agree with Britt here

Eleanor : so do I

Alvin : I cant wait for my 80's counterpart's Expression when he actually reads it so this is great

Simon : I agree with my brother

Theodore : Well I just hope that this version is OK even thou I really don't mind at all

Adam : well then I say that we look over the lyrics and make sure it doesn't mention anything at all about Body parts at all .

Brittany : I scanned over the Lyrics it doesn't Mention anything but we should be Careful to say the least

Adam : I agree well then lets get this Party Started

Charlene : alright I finally get to Star in a T rated Parody this should really get Alvin Hopping mad

Adam and Brittany : _I've been told im gonna shine _

_by this industry im in _

_they all say my figure' lithe_

_Means my bod is super this _

_Ive never had a drought _

_of Sexual Activity _

Jeanette : _(erotic Savant )_

Adam and Brittany :_Gonna remove my Blouse _

_to expose my aloft ribs _

_you can assume ,they weren't this full to begin _

_a lost more comfy in the buff_

_I guarantee _

Jeanette : (_You rack is Envied)_

Adam and Brittany : _My work is avant – Garde m They skys the Limit _

_on your Tv Set is where I befit _

_Dont need candles or a bath tub_

_Just a pen and the Sign in Sheet _

Jeanette : _( Latte , Non Fat )_

Charlene : _Some people feel disgust by us adult stars _

_we don't let there objections strike us hard _

_Just cause we work bare and _

_might catch and STD_

Jeanette : _(make sure that test was legit )_

Adam and Eleanor : Don't_ get mad if I scream some else's name _

_Thought you should be aware your not to Blame _

Adam and Brittany : _My Profession as an X rated star _

_Unlike the rest of Show Biz isviewed as faux pas _

_Some call it sleazy I don't get much Sleep _

_Been laid by many while some repeat _

_there is no doubt that we stag film stars _

_would boycott if we got thrown behind bars _

_Some affairs take hours _

_so you'd best prepare _

_while you observe with joy _

_from your lazy chair _

_its Swell _

_Hey hey My career as a porn star _

_Hey Hey Profession as a porn Star _

Adam and Eleanor : _Not gonna give Gyrate Crotch while I dance on poles _

_in front of drunk retards while Security patrols _

_Lot of Strippers are Jealous _

_We don't pay a Membership Fee _

Jeanette : _( a preconceived idea ,Dont you grouse )_

Adam and Brittany : _The public calims we lack class_

_and we have no compassion _

_Obtain HIV because our lives were trashin _

_Think we should be flush with schold _

_cause we work in the Adult industry _

Jeanette : _(doesnt bother me a bit )_

Adam and Charlene : _the intimacies rife _

_feel no sense of shame _

_not a Millionaire _

_just want the fame _

Adam and Eleanor : _My profession as an X rated Star unlike _

_the rest of show Biz is viewed as Fauxpas _

_Some call it Sleazy I don't get much Sleep _

_Been laid by many while some were repeat _

_There is no doubt that we Stag Film Stars _

_would Boycott if we got thrown behind bars _

_Been in scenes in showers _

_also Public Square _

_Be it a girl or boy _

_I really don't care _

_Not paid by the min but time sure Zooms _

_Involvements is too damn scary _

_I just like to screw _

_and I have a tongue ring _

_Not just for Style _

_I know that sounds Cliche _

_least I'm not in Denial ,well _

_Hey hey Vocation as a porn Star _

_Dress in nothing but thongs _

_My Co worker prefers _

_I have Numerous Skills _

_Carnal Entrepreneur _

_I guess it figures my Chassis Belongs _

_to this Companies site and it has all along _

_My profession as an X rated Star unlike _

_the rest of show Biz is viewed as Fauxpas _

_Some call it Sleazy I don't get much Sleep _

_Been laid by many while some were repeat _

_There is no doubt that we Stag Film Stars _

_would Boycott if we got thrown behind bars _

_Been in scenes in showers _

_also Public Square _

_Be it a girl or boy _

_I really don't care _

_Not paid by the min but time sure Zooms _

_Involvements is too damn scary _

_I just like to screw _

_and I have a tongue ring _

_Not just for Style _

_I know that sounds Cliche _

_least I'm not in Denial ,well _

_Hey hey Vocation as a porn Star _

_Hey hey My career as a porn star _

_HEY HEY Profession as a porn star _

Adam : this is sure to really piss off Alvin I am sure of it but I might be wrong who knows

Brittany : now that is how you do it Downtown

Eleanor : yea I know right

Charlene : well at least we dont have to worry about Simon Jumping down our Throats

Jeanette : yea I know and we Just Stole Alvins Idea Something we never did before

Alvin : yea my Eighty's Counterpart is going to find out the hard way that when it comes to parodies we really know how to do it

Adam : yea good point Alvin good point

Simon : I kinda like it

Theodore : yea me too its Awesome and yet its wrong at the same time


	72. New hostess take over for one episode

New hostess take over for one episode

Jill : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are going to do another Parody but Adam might show up and then again he might not but after the prank that was pulled on Alvin's Show it was Great First off if you all recall 80's Simon was covering for him so that way Adam can get ready and everything fell into place its too bad I wasn't there but Come next episode we are going to do 90's week on our next episode the guys are going to dress up like Kiss .

(Adam Bursts threw the door )

Adam : oh sorry I'm late it seems that the guys were just talking to me about the prank I pulled on Alvin and – oh Jill I didn't know you would be the new Hostess for one episode

Jill well at least the Gang is going to be arriving right now

(The chipmunks and Chipettes Burst threw the Dog Door )

Brittany : are we late

Jeanette : we had to wait on Brittany to put on her make up along with looking good

Eleanor : Yea but it didn't take us long to get here

Alvin : yea at least we made it didn't we Charlene

Charlene : yea we made it

Simon : well we are not too late but one thing is for sure we are going to get this Parody done

Theodore : yea I know this Parody is going to be great uh what song are we doing anyway

Jill : we are doing a guns and roses Song Sweet Child o mine

Theodore : oh well OK lets do it

Adam : well at least we have a few new songs on the rise

Jill : lets get this Started

Adam : right lets DO IT

Adam and Jill : _She's got a problem it makes me sick _

_to see her just goin off and doing her schtik _

_its just an addiction but almost seems alright _

_but she got this song stick my head_

_its makin go braindead _

_casue she talks about it all day and all night _

Brittany and Eleanor : _OH ,oohoh this friend o mine _

_wowowowowowo this friend o mine _

Alvin and Simon : _Every time I talk to her _

_I really don't know why _

_But she manages to bring up GNR_

_out of the Clear Blue Sky _

_Well the musics OK the Videos ain't bad_

_its just her addiction with Axl that makes me mad _

_if I hear one more lyric im gonna go numb _

_everything she does everywhere she goes _

_Has something to do with Axl rose _

_Ill say it again its getting really dumb _

Brittany and Eleanor :_wowowowowowowow This friend o Mine _

_November rain _

_Welcome to the Jungle ,now _

_Rocket Queen _

_Sweet child o mine _

Jill : well at least we got that one nailed

Adam : yea I know but we should be Cautious about this

Jeanette : yea I know but do you think we should try and go from there

Eleanor : I say we should with a new Member to our Parody Band Nothing can stop us

Brittany : yea thats the Spirit Girls and guys we can do this

Alvin : yea Britt's right we can do anything if we put our minds to it

Simon : I totally agree with Alvin

Theodore : we Nailed this Song Lets see what Alvin's reaction is once we upload it

Adam : yea I agree we can totally get Alvin for this

Jill : I agree oh man and I forgot to intorduce my self I am Jill Seville OC of Chipmunkfanatic

Adam : I am Adam Seville Also OC and created by chipmunkfanatic

and we are going to totally take on the world one day . So Tune in Next Episode which will be Known as 90's week Part I and Send in your Questions Song requests along with your Jokes and Comments on the Prank that I Pulled on Alvin .


	73. Alright back to answering Questions ok

Alright back to answering Questions ok

Adam : hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are going back to answering Questions but I haven't heard a thing from Alvin Awesome anyway we have some Questions from The chipette protector and he is asking this …... oh and Please welcome Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Charlene and Jill Seville Back on to the show

(The group walks back onto the set and takes there seats )

Adam : well at least things have changed but anyway Alvin said he is going to get me back for that while those two are going Cleaning there set up for 80's week part two we have a chance to answer some questions .

**I have to ask ,who is your love interest Jill ?**

**Alvin what do you think of fan fiction that makes you not actually Simon and Theodore's Brother but actually a long forgotten adopted brother and that something had happened to your parents when you were really young and don't remember it ?**

**Charlene Have you met the Chipettes before you met them lately ?**

**Brittany what do you think about Charlene ? Because most fanfics make you Jealous of her **

Brittany : I think that Charlene is a good person on the Inside but when she is in a bad mood be sure to stear clear of her

Jill : well who is my love interest that's a tough one but anyway I would have to say its Ryan from the Second movie

Charlene I never met the Chipettes till just recently although I cant recall what happened but I can say this that the girls are awesome

Alvin : I don't really care what kind of Story I am in its how the authors write it its how they put thought into it but some stories start out with me and Brittany Breaking up over me cheating on her with some girl and then some stories put me married to her but and some stories say that I have had Sex with one of her other sisters but frankly I don't care at all its how the Story goes and how it ends is what matters

Adam : well anyway I do have one thing to tell you all this show is going to hit Season 6 and still go you know Just because no one has never heard of my show doesn't mean that I can still pull a prank on a Certain 80's Chipmunk if you check out what happens during the Episode 80's week part one you would get a kick out of it and anyway well lets just say that there set smells like Rotten Eggs a smell that makes you want to hurl trust me .


	74. 90's Week part one

90's Week part one

Jill : Hi and welcome to 90's week part one on Adam Seville's Wacky world we are going to be doing an original Kiss Song its Rock n roll all night and after 90's week part 2 its back to doing Parodies .

Adam : Hey we made it are we late for the show ?

Jill : no your not late actually your right on time

Adam : Great I hope everyone got Dressed up for 90's week

(Simon Comes threw the door looking like Paul Stanley )

(Alvin comes threw the door looking like Ace Frehely )

(Theodore Comes threw the Door looking Peter Chriss )

( Adam is just standing there looking like Gene Simmons )

Adam : now this is what I call looking like kiss

Simon : yea I agree do you think we should do an original Song instead of these parodies ?

Adam : yea sounds good to me

Alvin : Well I'm all for it how about you guys

Jill : well sure this should help us a little

Adam : yea I agree

(Brittany Strolls threw the door looking like Joan Jett )

( Jeanette Walks threw the door looking like Brittney Spears )

(Eleanor Walks Threw the door looking like Katty Perry )

Alvin : you girls look Amazing

Brittany : Thank you

Jeanette : yea it didn't take us long enough to find the stuff we wanted to make our Costumes

Eleanor : yea I had to buy a wedding gown so I looked like Katty Perry from her music Video Hot n cold .

Brittany : yea isn't that the song we did back in the second movie

Jeanette : oh how can I forget and we were working for Ian at the time

Eleanor : oh yea even the name of that man makes me shutter

Adam : oh yea I remember it was the first time we met was in the hall way

I tried to Start up a Conversation with you and you Brittany seemed to take it well

Brittany : yea and when we Sang in front of the Entire School everyone Started to dance even you

Adam : yea I was doing Flips doing the moon walk and the chipmunks couldn't believe what they were Hearing only my eyes focused on you the way you moved I tried to copy it but no luck and still I was able to match your Movements with some of my own Plus we even Exchanged Phone Numbers in case we ever wanted to hang out some time

Brittany : yea you seemed like a nice guy but at the time I wasn't sure weather to give you my phone number or not but I went against my better Judgment and went along with it and back in the hall way I know Alvin tried to flirt with me but I didn't buy it and some idiot knocked my tray off and I was hacked

Alvin : Hey so I did try to flirt with you Big deal its in the past I have moved on and I have tried to cut out the flirting and do what Adam is doing Start up a Conversation and that is how I met Charlene and it worked

Brittany : yea and that's when you rescued us from Ian and sure I have thanked you but listen you are a great guy but my heart belongs with Adam and he is a great guy as well but we both bring the best in each other and help each other in times of feeling down But anyway we have an original Song to do so lets get to it .

Adam : yea I agree lets do it and not waist anytime .

Adam : _You show us everything you got _

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot _

_you drive us wild ,we'll drive you crazy _

_You say you wanna go for a spin _

_the party's just begun we'll let you in _

Alvin Simon Theodore and Adam : _you keep on shoutin ,you keep on shoutin .I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

Adam : _You keep on sayin you'll be mine for a while _

_Your lookin fancy and I like your style _

_You drive us wild ,we'll drive you crazy _

_you show us everything youve got _

_Baby Baby that's quite a lot _

_You drive us wild ,we'll drive you crazy _

Alvin Simon Theodore and Adam : _you keep on shoutin ,you keep on shoutin .I wanna rock n roll all __night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday_

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday_

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night _

Adam : and we just did Rock n roll all night By Kiss like Jill said an Original Song tune in Next episode of Adam Seville's wacky world when the girls do Joan Jett I love rock n roll and its back to parodies for us but not to worry everything is going to work out but with a twist . This time we plan to hit it off with a huge Bang only this time we can do what ever we want so yea Send in your Questions

Song requests and Jokes and maybe some Comments on my prank so Until Next time See ya .


	75. Our first and ONLY Miley Parody

Our first and ONLY Miley Parody

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are now going to do our Only first Miley Parody if anyone else requested it lets say some random person ill tell you this Hell no ain't no fan of Miley Cryus but since its from CosmicKitten89 then fine but like I always say you want it you got it anyway moving on . Since this is From CosmicKitten89 Why not I have no Problem doing a song like this but to be clear this is my Only song for that person .

Adam : take it away Jill

Jill: _I opened my eyes ,now my Vision is hazy _

_Dark ,as I awakened _

_Cant tell what time of the day _

_there's no clock I guess_

Jill and Brittany: _Then this guy standing there summoned a band of Henchmen _

_Asked me Dozens of Questions _

_none that made sense_

_Under spotlight stress_

_I told them I was wonder why they cuffed my hands _

_these Violent Strangers Cleary Improvised there plan _

_Cause now i've been borrowed til ya pay a thousand Grand _

_or im gonna be Stranded and Damned _

_I cant ESCAPE_

_My hands are TAPED_

_and man There CHAFED_

_From Straining on these Damn , They Scrape _

_These Bands and Chains _

_I cant be SAVED_

_This cant be _

Jeanette : _(Cant be )_

Jill and Brittany : _I cant Escape !_

_So here in Detention there's no Comprehension but smell,yea _

_and my ears have swelled up _

_this Cell is roach Motel _

_and thats a Compliment !_

_I'm eating Flies and rats and grime off the Floor _

_Then Vomit Beetle Pars _

_I guess these guys forgot that im a monophobe _

_Maybe allow me a phone _

_I cant ESCAPE_

_im Half Insane _

_and worst of all I havent Shaved _

_my pants are Stained from crap and mange _

_Im trapped Please I _

_Cant ESCAPE_

_How long have I been away I cry What's the Delay _

_I'm willing to wait .But why so late ? Just send in the CIA _

_Come saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me _

_come saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me _

_Come saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me _

_Come saa aaa aaaa aaaaa aaaaaaave me _

_I almost Cried cause I spend Five months here alone _

_When someone took apart my bonds and let me go _

_Took him awhile ,But Daddy Cyrus found the Dough _

_*Get out right now or get choked _

Jill : _I ve Just escaped _

_the Ransom waived _

_Ive been Unslaved _

_Because Ive been so well Behaved _

_Now im on the Front PAGE_

_I'm Back to fame _

_Now NO one no one _

_Can ESCAPE!_

Jill: Did I do well in Covering the song well enough for your Friend to listen too

Adam : I don't know yet I just don't know at this point

Theodore : that was so real and yet Strange

Brittany : I would be Terrified if that Happened to me

Jeanette : I would too

Eleanor : Count me In

Alvin : any one of us would be Scared out of our Minds if anything like that Happened to us

Simon : yea I know and I hope that Nothing like that happens to us


	76. We now Broadcast from underground

We now Broadcast from underground

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Ha Alvin there is no way you can get me my Entire crew has moved our Stuff from our Fake yea I said it Fake Studio into our New underground Studio that was Personally Constructed by our Construction Crew and the Studio is all fake so I don't think your Counter prank will work and even the Doors are fake as well the only thing you will find is nothing but fake Furniture and even fake Cameras we tricked you Alvin so HA you cant even Try to Prank me and we even have all Air Vents closed off and no way are you going to try and find our Hidden door and not even Simon can help you I know he wont Oh and Brittany Not even you can find our Hidden door either . So lets just say that your both Screwed . Even if you can get me back for it I doubt that you can so not even you or Brittany can get me let alone my Parody Band so Good luck your going to need it Badly


	77. Chapter 77

How do I get votes ?

(live from underground )

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Simon I just got one good Question for you How do I win Votes I mean Seriously I have no clue and I have no idea how to win votes Fair in Square I just wanna know so I can at least try because I don't know how the only thing that I can possibly think of is Cranking out more episodes but I might be wrong Simon this time I might need your help But still


	78. The Booby traps being Installed

The Booby traps being Installed

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . We are now broadcasting from Underground and so far Alvin has not even tried to even get so far that sucker has been cleaning his set for 80's week part 2 which has given me some time work on a new set in case something happened and it worked . I Think I have Seen it but Do you know that we are Broadcasting from underground something that Alvin doesn't know and I'm sure that Simon doesn't know either we are working on installing an Elevator so that way we don't have to use the main door but this time we are also installing Booby traps and that's something I can not tell you ALVIN yea that's right you know your going to be walking to some thing really Stinky if you thought my rotten eggs prank was bad then you ain't seen nothing yet with my traps being installed you wont even be able to get me . I made sure of that Oh CosmicKitten89 While Alvin is Still Cleaning his Set we managed to move our stuff to an underground Set and setup there in case of a counter prank and now we know Luckily we now have a chance against Alvin in which the rest of us can just relax and not worry about any Intruders . Yea we don't have to worry about Alvin trying to pull a prank on us


	79. Cover from the 2007 Movie

Cover from the 2007 Movie

(live from Underground )

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky World . I just found out from CosmicKitten89 and she told me via Email that some people aren't voting but some people like Alvin's and Simon's Show better than mine I wonder what they have that I don't I mean I too have fans but I have lost some Viewers well Frankly I had to make the call anyway to switch it from K+ to T it was the only way but anyway I do know that it was worth it but we had moved Underground we had to anyway just in case of Any Pranks By Alvin we have installed Booby traps in the Main Vent and in the Elevator along with the other vents but we allocated those traps to the main vent . So anyway we do have a Parody to do for all of you . OH and we have a way of getting Air we installed a External vent to draw the Air in and get this its reinforced with Fiber Glass reinforced with Stainless Steel and it only draws Air in and doesn't let any Pranksters in in which I have made it only designed for gathering Air . So anyway with out further Ado we now present you with a Parody from the Hit 2007 Movie Alvin and the chipmunks Original Motion Picture Soundtrack .

Adam : Alright lets HIT IT 

Adam and Jill : _Gotta take a drink of a drink that's Nice to me _

_a drink to keep me movin keep me groovin with some Energy _

Brittany and Jeanette : _Well I talk about it _

_I talk about it I talk about it I talk about _

_Talk about it Talk about Talk about Drinkin _

_Gotta Move on _

_Gotta Move on _

_Gotta Move on _

_Wont you give me a drink of Royal Crown _

_Wont you give me a drink of Royal Crown _

_Wont you Give me a Drink of Royal Crown _

_Wont you give me a Drink of Royal Crown _

Theodore and Eleanor : _Wont you give me a drink of Royal Crown _

_Wont you give me a Drink of Royal Crown _

_Wont you give me a Drink of Royal Crown _

_Wont you give me a Drink of Royal Crown _

Adam and Jill : _Gotta take a drink of a drink that's nice to me _

_a drink to keep me movin keep me groovin with some Energy _

_Well I talk about it _

_I talk about it I talk about it I talk about it _

_Talk about Talk about Talk about Drinkin _

Simon and Jeanette : _ drink it dont you drinkit _

_Drinkit dont you drink it _

_Drink it dont you drink it _

_Drink it dont you drink it _

Alvin and Charlene : _I wanna Drink Royal Crown Cola now _

_I wanna Drink royal crown cola now _

_I wanna drink royal crown cola now _

_I wanna drink royal crown cola now !_

Adam : and that was Funky town on the Chipmunks Soundtrack for there hit 2007 Movie and we even Covered two Songs from there Hit 2009 Movie The Squeakquel even that movie is awesome I must admit too bad they could have used me in there well anyway I would have asked for Brittany's phone Number instead of Flirt with her anyway if you all get what I mean . But anyway I must say the Second movie turned out Great But now that some Information is Confirmed I don't have to worry about the third movie I mean some of the Ideas are pretty cliche Like being lost in a Storm its Alright but I like Being Stranded on an Island . But the good news is that the third movie is Set for December 16th of this Year the Exact Same year that I Graduated . But you are going to have to watch the video on YouTube for your selves I can not give out anymore Information than that but believe me you would like it and get this you are also able to send in some Ideas into the Comment Box its called Official Information on the third movie or something like that but anyway Check it out and leave an Idea In the Comment box below the Video . Oh and Send in your Questions and Song requests and Jokes


	80. Vote for your favorite Show

Vote for your favorite Show

(live from underground)

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . If you want to Vote then Go to CosmicKitten89's Profile and Vote for your Favorite Show . Anyway Be sure to Vote for your Favorite Show


	81. Our First Black Sabbath Parody

Our First Black Sabbath Parody

(live from underground )

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today we are going to do a new parody I know its been a while but we just got the Elevator working and the Traps are Installed there as well anyway While Alvin is Cleaning up his Brother Simon is going to help him and I am Sending over my Cleaning Crew to assist as well but I Cant Be over there anyway because we have a Black Sabbath Parody to do so we have some news to tell you My Movie Crew is going to be making a Movie Staring Yours truly in a Movie Called Adam and The Chipmunks Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 and 2009 So I can tell you this my Parody Crew is working Efficiently on the first movie and soon the Second one its going to Star me and my Band Dave Claire Ian and along with the Teachers and Students from both movies over at West Eastman High School so its going to take a while to get Both Movies Done and the good news is its going to really have some good songs to do but the Plot Starts out like this Instead of a in a Tree we Start out as Us Finding Nuts to Store while But Alvin Tries to fit one last Acorn Into the Tree and well there they go and we do try to gather them up but no luck our tree is Gonna get cut down tomorrow Meanwhile Dave is working like Crazy to get a new song written for a Record company Called Jet-records and well the song sucks but that's when he meets 9 Chipmunks who can talk but everything works out and with Ian Loosing all 9 of us we Start our Music Career Instead of Three chipmunks meeting three more in the Second movie as some of you may recall we meet the girls way early only this time its Dave who Saves us Instead of Alvin and Poor Poor Toby is in Crutches and with a neck Brace and Ian still out for revenge of the 9 of us and that's when we meet our Rivals the real Deal this time they are called Brian and The chipmunks but get this they now work for Ian how did that happen I cant tell you anymore than that . Wow talk about a mouth full . So lets get on with the Parody

Adam : Alright everyone Ready we are doing Black Sabbath's Iron man

Alvin : Oh cool I love that song

Simon : awesome I thought I would never get a chance to do this one

Jeanette : yea I know right Simon we actually get to do a good one for once

Brittany : this Parody is going to be Great so lets not worry and get it over with

Eleanor : Nice a Black Sabbath Parody I wonder whats next Pink or Katy perry

Jill : I don't know Ellie we just have to wait for the Parody to appear before the Studio Directors

Charlene : yea I get the point but how long is our Parody movie going to take

Adam : Hmm I don't know the Movie Crew never told us but at least we are going to have to wait for it to you know get filming

Charlene : Right but we have a Chance right ?

Adam : yea totally we do have a Chance !

Theodore : well since we do have a chance do you think our movie would be a hit

Adam : Yea I think so but what we don't know is if we actually get to Star in it they are Still writing the Script and getting ideas so our movie in still in the Early Development Stages it hasn't reached the Filming Stage yet Theodore

Theodore : oh I get it

Adam : well we have a Parody to do so lets get TO IT

Alvin : _I AM IRONMAN _

Adam : _Frequently Ignored _

_Stands before the orning board _

_Iron in his hand _

_Pressing Clothes at her command _

Simon and Jeanette : _Is he in a deram _

_as the iron flies out Steam _

_Neverending Clothes _

_Ironed Pile Grows and grows _

Brittany: _All he wants to see _

_Something good on tv _

_it would pass the time _

_CSI for Prime time Crime _

Jeanette : _Nobody Helps him _

_He Just Irons alone _

_Playing with Lyrics _

_Words to a Sabbath song _

Theodore and Eleanor : _Now the Time is here for Ironman to Drink beer _

_Now's the time for fun _

_Parody is almost done _

Jill : _Nobody helps _

_he writes the lyrics alone _

_Dialup Connection _

_Now hes Posting the Song _

Charlene : _ Amiright Transfixed _

_twenty thousand Mousey clicks _

_Voting everyone _

_IRONMAN AT NUMBER ONE _

_Alvin : I AM IRONMAN _

Adam : well at least we Nailed that one but I don't know if we lost our Touch I don't think we did OK our next one is going to be a Smash hit come next Episode So Stay Tuned . Oh and Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes as well


	82. Alright our First Aerosmith Parody

Alright our First Aerosmith Parody

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Toady on the show we are doing our First Ever Aerosmith Parody so Alvin we are going to Knock your Socks off with this one .

Adam : Alright lets do it and this time lets ROCK AND ROLL like there's no TOMORROW

Adam : alright time to do Walk this way

Adam : _We're a real wild group and well knock you for a loop _

_Each one of us a Glitter Prince _

_Caught a New york Dolls Show a few months ago _

_And we've been Glammed out ever Since _

_I saw David Bowie _

_Who looked pretty showy _

_With that Neon Orange hair of his _

_That dude was shocking We try to be that rocking _

_And mimic a Group called KISS Like this _

_Heavy metal Rockers Who were cranking up the Volume _

_Being Just as Dark as would dare _

_We Flipped over the way _

_That Black Sabbath would play and Shock People _

_Like they didnt care _

_So we got a showman who looks like a Woman_

_Like the Glam rockers of Yesterday _

_Those rockers really know _

_How to put on a show _

_Man , Those dudes know just how to play _

_And they Taught us to _

Everyone : _Shock this way, Rock this way _

_Shock this way ,Rock this way _

_Trying to act like KISS _

_Like this _

Adam : _Hard Core rockers Acting Shockin really rockin _

_As Glammed out as they could be _

_The Alice cooper Band was a Rockin the Land _

_An they Looked wicked cool to me _

_We used to be real losers, Never made it to the big time _

_Till Aerosmith showed us something we missed _

_Now w're winning ladies Hearts and Climbing up the Charts _

_Still Trying to be like kiss Like THIS _

_Heavy metal Rockers Who were cranking up the Volume _

_Being Just as Dark as would dare _

_We Flipped over the way _

_That Black Sabbath would play and Shock People _

_Like they didnt care _

_So we got a showman who looks like a Woman_

_Like the Glam rockers of Yesterday _

_Those rockers really know _

_How to put on a show _

_Man , Those dudes know just how to play _

_And they Taught us to _

Everyone : _Shock this way, Rock this way _

_Shock this way ,Rock this way _

_Trying to act like KISS _

_Like this !_

Adam : and that is how you do it CHIPMUNK STYLE oh yea we are good but Still we need improvement .

Brittany : Yea we are pretty good but there is always room for Improvement

Adam : yea I agree with you on that

Theodore : well at least we are trying to get Better

Eleanor : Yea I agree but get this I know our Movie is going to get really good

Alvin : yea and its going to Star Us along with some of our Familiar People that we love and people that we hate . Like IAN for Instance

Jeanette : yea instead of us working for him its Brain and His brothers that are going to work for him and stick with him but has Ian Changed or not we don't know

Adam : yea Oh and CosmicKitten89 Don't tell Alvin this but we are going to do our First ever Parody Movie and its going to come out January of 2012 so get ready to really have your Socks Knocked off . Oh yea and Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes . Well Have a great Time


	83. Our first real Disney Parody

Our first real Disney Parody

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world Today on the show we are going to do a Parody on a Disney Song by Disco Curtis And its time to do this but Can we ? Oh I think we can .

Adam : Alright we were Asked to do a Parody on Disco Curtis surprise me

Brittany : well I never heard of that song so lets do this

Jeanette : yea we have this one in the Bag

Eleanor : well I think we can do this but Can we ?

Adam : I know we can

Simon : well not to worry there's no song that we cant do

Alvin : Simon's Right we can do this

Theodore : well Im in

Jill : count me in

Charlene : yea you had better know I am in as well

Adam : well its Decided then we do this song together

Jeanette : _Your name is in my head _

_I cant get it out ,I try and Try but no luck _

_Thrive from your the Sight of your Eyes _

_Relishing my Mind _

_I wake up and I just want to Scream for your touch _

Brittany : _We know we want it _

_This Doesn't Get Better it gets worse_

_we Pull each other Close _

_we know how to get each other _

Eleanor : _I have you Wrapped around my Finger's _

_Got us Singing this Song _

_Hi Hi HI _

_we have been waiting for very long _

_Odd and very Sexy _

_we wonder whats Next _

_Why Don't we Surprise Each other _

Jill : _Skin very soft I wanna feel you all over _

_Squeezing you tight ,I wanna Fuck you all night _

_we lay in AWE_

_We have the world in our Hands _

_We wont ever let each other go _

_Skin very soft ,I wanna feel you all over _

Charlene : _Squeezing you tight ,I wanna fuck you all night _

Dave : _I have you Wrapped around my Finger's _

_Got us Singing this Song _

_Hi Hi HI _

_we have been waiting for very long _

_Claire _: _I have you Wrapped around my Finger's _

_Got us Singing this song _

_(this song this song )_

_we have been waiting for very long _

_Odd But Sexy _

_We wonder whats next _

_Why don't we Surprise each other _

Adam : well CosmicKitten89 we Kinda made this Parody Up we went along So what do you think ?

Brittany : we Did well on it I don't think Alvin Can Nail it

Jeanette : I wouldn't be so sure Britt Alvin can Nail anything that is a Song and make it a Dirty Parody

Eleanor : Jeanette's right Britt I don't think we can Underestimate Alvin That Chipmunk can do anything and more

Alvin: are you four talking about me ?

Adam : no we arent Alvin its your 80's Counterpart that we are talking about .

Alvin : oh I get it thanks for Clearing that up

Adam : hey no problem But ,be sure to Send in your questions along with your Song requests and Jokes


	84. We are going to do our First Scorpions P

We are going to do our First Scorpions Parody don't be surprised dude

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today we are going to do our first Scorpions Parody but we also have Something to tell my fans as well . Fans People who are watching the show we have hit the 200's we have 1,285 hits to our show 71 review's and 83 soon to be 84 Episodes but moving on we now have a new Guest to the show and a New OC created by the Sponsor Chipmunkfanatic Please welcome Paul Seville

Paul : I have never heard of this show

Adam : so tell me Paul whats it like being on the show

Paul : well its Amazing when I heard Jill was on the show I just had to get here and check it out

Adam: I see well then how would you like to Join our Parody Band

Paul : Would I Count me In I am looking forward to working with you and the others

Adam : I see well then its time to Introduce you to my Band so far . This is Alvin Simon Theodore

of the Chipmunks . Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill and Charlene of the Chipettes and you are a new chipmunk so go and Join your Brothers

Paul : Gladly , oh and Adam since your the Lead singer I think I can Handel almost anything so whats the Next episode .

Adam : whoa Slow down we don't announce that till the end of the show so hold your Chipmunks ok we are doing a Parody on the Scorpions Rock you like a Hurricane so lets get this Party Started Underground that is .

Adam : _It's Early Morning _

_the sun comes out _

_Last night was Growling _

_and pretty loud _

_My ride is purring _

_And Scratches my skin _

_So what is wrong with _

_Another sin _

_The Beast is Thirsty _

_She needs to drink _

_So give her 93 _

_and feed her well_

_More days to come _

_new places to go _

_I've got to leave _

_It's Time for a SHOW _

Adam : Alright HIT IT

Everyone :_ here I am ,rock you like a hurricane _

_Here I am ,Rock you like a Hurricane _

Adam : _600cc_

_It Starts to shout _

_Desire is coming _

_it breaks out loud_

_Liquid Cooled _

_and Inline -4 _

_Just have to make it _

_With 144 top end _

_The night is calling _

_I have to go _

_the fox is Hungry _

_he runs to the show _

_He's licking his lips _

_He's ready to win _

_On the Hunt to night _

_For love at High Speed_

Everyone : _Here I am , Rock you like a hurricane _

_600cc Here I am ,Rock you like a Hurricane _

_Here I am ,Rock you like a Hurricane _

_11:1 Compression Rock you like a hurricane _

_Rock you like a Hurricane !_

Paul and Jill : _Its early Morning _

_the sun comes out _

_Last night was Growling _

_and pretty loud _

_My ride is purring _

_it Scratches my skin _

_So what is wrong with _

_Another sin _

_The night is calling _

_I have to go _

_The fox is ready _

_he runs to the show _

_He's licking his lips _

_He's ready to win _

_On the Hunt tonight _

_For Love at HIGH Speed _

Jeanette : _Here I am ,Rock you like a Hurricane _

_Here I am ,Rock you like a hurricane _

_Here I am ,Rock you like a hurricane _

_Here I am ,Rock you like a hurricane _

_Here I am !_

Adam : well we did that one well but I am sure we Nailed it

Paul : that was Excellent

Adam : yea you did well Paul

Paul : thanks

Brittany : with a new Member we have a Chance

Adam : yea I know we do and I know we can pull it off

Jeanette : yea I would like to see Alvin try and Match our new Parody

Eleanor : Jeanette Listen to me Alvin can Match anything and make it a Dirty Parody

Jeanette : yea you have a Point there but we can do Better

Alvin : Don't worry everyone we have this in the Bag

Simon : I agree with Alvin there is no way his 80's Counterpart can Nail this song

Theodore : Yea I know but we cant be to sure

Jill : Theodore , Lets not worry ourselves to death

Paul : Yea I agree with Jill But still I think still we are going to need some help in this

Theodore : yea thanks But we can Nail any Parody if we put our Minds to it

Adam : Well that's all the time we have for today ,Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes for my I mean Our new Band Member Paul Seville so thanks for tunning In to our new episode but Come Next episode we are going to do 90's week part two and the girls are going to do an Original Song By Joan Jett Doing I love Rock n roll . Plus we are also waiting on our Script for our new movie to come in as well . So Goodbye and have a great day .


	85. Cover from the Chipmunks Soundtrack

Cover from the Chipmunks Soundtrack

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode from underground of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we have something to tell you all our movie's Script just came in Completely done and ready to go . But we also have a movie interview with ABC's Good morning America which we always do off set . Well as you all may know we have a new Parody for you all so Sit Back and Enjoy the Show .

Adam : Alright is everyone ready to go and do this

Brittany : yea what do we have to loose

Eleanor : our Heads Brittany

Jeanette: our lives

Alvin : our Careers

Simon : our Show

Theodore : uh our Homes

Jill : our Crew's

Paul : us being Pranked

Charlene : our Things

Brittany : yea good Point

Adam : well then I say we get this Parody going

Adam : _you go again on _

_she Tell's you she's a hot blonde _

_you really fall for everything shell say _

_you don't know her backgrounds really fake _

_and as soon as you know your hooked up _

Brittany : _your gullable from your head to your toes _

_go on a chick wold some you dont even know _

_well you wait for her at the big line _

_you find out shes a draq queen in disguiese _

_its time I told you so _

Jeanette and Charlene : _Now you had a a bad date _

_her real Background _

_Dating a bozo the clown _

_You didn't know that she had lied _

_now you know her and Paris don't look alike _

_you had a bad date _

_the chat rooms screwed your mind _

_another bad date since you went out with a mime _

_you had a bad date _

_your messin with fate _

Eleanor :_well you got the bad girl yesterday _

_your mommy and dad thinks your insane _

_you sure ain't no ladies man _

Jill : _When you look for a date _

_on yahoo you browse _

_you get some chick with a uni brow _

_Your date really blows its on your mind _

_it me tell you the ain't the best piece of pie _

Paul AlvinAnd Simon : _you get a bad date _

_No Cameron Diaz _

_She's really dumb and she has lots of Spaz _

_you have a bad date _

_didnt get your soulmate _

_you date some Cousins and try to scoure again and again _

_now this next girl look like no sarah silverman _

_its bad again and again _

Jeanette Eleanor Jill Charlene and Brittany : _Well shes has no fasion when she needs the most _

_this Dates fried _

_She's not to mean but her actions dont work _

_Stop Havin bad dates _

_another ones out _

_on yahoo its a girl but its really james brown _

Dave and Claire : _You really dont Bond _

_you have a girl dressed like elton John _

_You have a bad date _

_She's real Sluty _

_she only appeals _

_to ron Jeremy _

_never had a cool _

_OH GIVE ME A BRAKE !_

Adam : I think we did alright on this one lets see how the fans like it

Brittany : I agree on this I hope we did well and even if we didn't so what who is going to care

Jeanette : I think its time we take on the world and show it who is Boss

Adam : I like your Attitude Jeanette but we need to take it Continent by Continent if you get what I mean

Jeanette : yea I get what you mean but I just hope that 80's Alvin doesn't figure out that we are not above Ground

Adam : Don't tell him that he just might figure it out already if I am wrong but I very well could be. Well Send in your Questions song requests and Jokes , We hope you Enjoyed the show Tune in Next episode for 90's week part two


	86. The show is still Moving and going Stron

The show is still Moving and going Strong but with a few new changes

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show are my Co Stars Theodore Seville And Eleanor Seville

Theodore : Hi Adam your show is great

Eleanor : Hey out there ,Yea I agree with my teddy on this

Adam : why thank you ,you know its been awhile since I Started this show But Fans think that we are walking away that we are ending the show . We are not going to do any of the sort we are still going to Air Episodes and Do Parodies like Normal . But moving on we have a new set of questions from Spring Heel Jaqueline and she is asking this

**How would each Describe the Three incarnations of Dave Seville (60's Dave {.com/characters/Alvin the chipmunks /Dave Seville /}=Ross Bagdasarian Sr.;80's/90's Dave {.}= Ross Bagdasaarian Jr; Dave {.com/celebrities/jasonlee} Jason Lee ? I am Planning to incorporate all three into one in my Story Shades of Gray . As well as Janice Karman and there Kids ?**

**What are each of your opinions on Clyde Crashcup and Leaonardo ? How would each of you Describe them ?**

Adam : well I can tell you one thing about our Dave and other Versions of him you see over the past Years of the Chipmunks Lives Dave has Changed from 60's to the Dave we all know and love as for Jason Lee Voicing Dave well That was a Genious Move wouldnt you agree Theodore

Theodore : yea I would I mean Getting Voice actors to Play us Not a bad move at all

Adam : oh and if you didnt know Spring Heel Jaqueline . Jason Lee Starred in a TV show called my name is Earl and many more things in his Acting Career . But when my Sponsor heard of the Movie I'll tell you this he was almost as happy as everyone else well mostly me and thats when around 2009 the second Movie came out and that Introced the Girls Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor and it brought Back Ian from the First movie but didnt Bring Back Claire one of my Favorite People from the first movie

Eleanor : Ill take this Last Question Adam

Adam : why thank you Eleanor

Eleanor : to answer your Question about Clyde Crashcup sure the Guys a Genious but he can never be Compared to Adam or Simon or Jeanette . Those People are Compelete Jeniouses in which they Amount to something Adam Built the Delorean Timemachine and tested it making sure it worked unlike Crashcups Version it started out as a Blender ? How weird and Stupid Adam's only Started out as a Stock Delorean and made into a Timemachine all powered by a Voice Activated Computer I would like to see Crashcup come up with that Anyway Leonardo well lets just say That Turtle is one heck of a Leader and a Brother like Alvin and his Brothers if you count Adam and Paul of course .

Janice Karman never heard of her I am not really into People like Janice but if you watch Scenes of the chipmunks if you can Spot a Bald Headed person in the BackGround with Glasses yup thats Ian alright Adam Spoted him int the Crowd and you dont wanna see him when his Blood is Boiling its Scary Trust me on this one

Theodore : yea take her advice and Stay away from him when is Blowing his Top on that guy


	87. 90's week part two

90's week part two

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are hosting 90's week part two but this time we have a new show soon to be on the rise

Jill : thank you Adam The Studio Directors just handed me a new Contract saying that my show can Air at midnight but even thou it had to be rated M . But I will Also Have Alvin Guest Star on my show as well instead of Just me but this time my show is going to be all Cgi Based like my Brothers show and get this we are also going to have some game show's to boost ratings that way we don't fall Behind . Oh and Like Adam's Show its a question and Answer show . So we are looking forward to reading your Questions and doing your songs . So I am taking Simons advice and Making My episodes Longer along with some Humor as well So I am not leaving the Band nor is Alvin but we will have a few Guest Stars along with a few more things to add So we cant wait to Air our first episode . Hey Alvin do you have anything to say about our show Airing

Alvin : Yes I do Jill what she said is right I am going to be guest Staring on her show and what she said about the Game shows and all about her Questions and everything else is true so be sure to tune into our First episode …... well as soon as we get a couple of Questions in but we can hold till our first episode .but we are taking Simon's Advice and we are going to make our episodes longer and with some humor

Adam : thank you both Anyway we have an original Song to do Brittany Take it away

Brittany : _I saw her in there by the record machine _

_I knew she must have been about eighteen _

_Beat was comin on Strong playin our favorite song _

Adam and Brittany : _an I could tell it would be long _

_till she was with us yea us Singing _

Everyone : _I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the jukebox baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_so come an take your time and Dance with me _

Brittany : _She smiled so I got up and asked for her name _

_?that dont matter she said _

_Cause its all the same _

_Said? Can I take your home where we can be along ?_

Adam and Brittany : _an nex we were moving on _

_He was with us yea us _

_Next we were movin on _

_he was with us yea us , Singin _

Everyone : _I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the Juke Box baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_So come take your time an Dance with me _

_(Guitar solo)_

Adam : Alright Eleanor Take it away

Eleanor : No problem ,_ Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

_an next well be movin on _

_an singin that same old song _

_yea with me singin _

Everyone : _I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the Jukebox baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_So come take your time an dance with me _

_I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the Jukebox baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_So come take your time an dance with me _

_I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the Jukebox baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_So come take your time an dance with me _

_I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the Jukebox baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_So come take your time an dance with me _

_I love rock n roll _

_so put another dime in the Jukebox baby _

_I love rock n roll _

_So come take your time an dance with me !_

Adam : Great Job everyone Great Job

Brittany : thank you (Kisses Adam on the lips )

Adam : why your quite welcome Brittany

Eleanor : we all did great I am sure we Nailed it

Jeanette : Dont worry I know we did

Alvin : yea we sure did

Simon : Sure not to worry

Theodore : we did Awesome

Jill : yea at least I have my own show

Alvin : yea with me Guest Staring

Paul : Awesome I have never seen Brittany Do a song like that before

Adam : well anyway Just to let you know , Jill and Alvin's Show is going to be Awesome be sure to check out the First Episode if they get some Questions in but I say that we wait and see what happens ,Right ?

Jill and Alvin : Right

Adam : well thats all the time we have for today Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes oh and I should tell you all Me and Brittany are Married its true its like Live around the world and its even on the news

Brittany : yea It was done off Set so at least the People know who we are .

Adam : yea i agree well thats all the time we have for today ,send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes


	88. A new band Member comes to join us

A new band Member comes to join us

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are going to have the Entire Band Guest Star on the show with me today so lets welcome the chipmunks .

Alvin Simon Theodore . The Chipettes Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor and the OC's Jill and Paul but another one that is going to join us today and her name is Sheryl and Please Welcome Charlene and Sheryl and well including myself . Hi and welcome to the show .

Brittany : Hey we are glad to be back .

Jeanette : yea I know so much has changed

Eleanor : Jean I know how you feel about this and its Awesome

Alvin : oh yea this show is great .

Simon : I second that

Theodore : count me in I know this show is great

Charlene : believe me , we all know this show is awesome

Jill : im pretty Glad to be here

Paul : yea since this Show is Underground who needs to worry about being Pranked

Sheryl : huh? Now that just doesnt click with me . Normally I would worry about my self then someone Pranking me .

Adam : Sheryl I know what you mean but anyway according to the latest poll that my Sponor chipmunkfanatic just posted it seems that I would most likely Duet with Brittany in a Parody song but no one Voted for Jeanette or Eleanor , odd but anyone can duet with them the both of them sound just as good if not better than any other girl I have met in my life but according to CosmicKitten89's Poll its seems Simons show has 3 votes Alvin's and Jeanettes at 2 each and Jame's and Mine both and 0 because our's is pretty much New to hit the site and so is this new show that is sowly making its way up the # of hits it has so far

Jill : yea I am going to agree on that but since my show has 17 hits its going to take awhile to catch up to your show Adam .

Adam : yea I know Jill but having you all here is the most wonderfull thing but I must Caution you all on this .

Sheryl : Well Being in the Band is awesome but I wonder If too can get my own show as well ?

Adam : I think that can be arranged but I would half to clear it with the studio Directors first thou

Sheryl : Well ok as long as I get my own show but who would Guest Star with me

Brittany : I'll Do it I have always wanted to guest Star on someones show anyway but when do we get the a ok to start do this show is what I want to know .

Adam : well lets put it this way since Sheryl is going to be getting her own show we should Start preping this show for either its next season or shut it down incase we get nothing new but just in case thou I cant takea chance but lets just keep that in mind .

Jeanette : I agree with you on that but can we be sure that this new idea will work ?

Adam : I have no clue Jeanette but from what I can tell you if it works then we can move on and start looking ahead to newer and better show's . And our's wel lets just say that our current Time Line up and see what happens next .

Eleanor : I agree but do you think that such a new plan will work ?

Adam : I have no clue Ellie I have no clue but the only thing that truly Matters is testing it out .

Simon : well my eighties counterpart has a show and well everyone else has a show but sooner or later I will get my own show but I need to study some more that way I can get an idea of how to do my own

Adam : I 'm sure that can be arranged but since the band is going to be doing there own show's I just want everyone to know that my show wasnt really the start it was the Show called Ask Simon then Alvin and Brittanies Midnight house party then my show then your's Jill and now a show called munks tonight Staring Alvin Brittany and James Seville and now we plan to add another show to that list Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world

Sheryl : Slick I can work on a new way to finally get a new show and I can also finally Start to get some Questions in if that happens

Adam : yea wel the Studio Directors have given the a-ok to Start a new show .

Well thats all the time we have for today , Be sure to Send in your questions and Song requests and Jokes as well By and See ya Next time


	89. I'm Back and ready to take on the world

I'm Back and ready to take on the world

(Dedicated to Avirl Lavigne)

Adam : Hi out there and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky World . Today on the Show we are going to do another Parody with the Entire Band of Adam and the chipmunks . Its been awhile since our Last episode but I think its time that we Start doing more of these anyway but moving on we still have a lot to do oh and Alvin you only Trashed my Fake Set so you got tricked . Anyway Moving on It seems that a few other people are doing shows as well cool with me but its time to bring out my Co Stars Theodore and Eleanor Seville .

Theodore : Hi Man a lot has Changed

Adam : yea I know but I think I am ready to Continue with the show all we have to do is wait for Simons Show to update once that Happens then we are ready to really hit it hard and Fast but Still we have a Chance I know I havent heard from CosmicKitten89 and a few other people but I know that they are pretty Busy but I just recived a call from the Studio Directors and they told me that ….. they are going to go ahead and either Cancel my show or let it Continue so I have one of two Options either Cancel it or let keep going Fans I want your Input in either should I Cancel it or Keep going its totally your Choice because now I am not so sure .

Eleanor : well We are taking Dares once again and this time they are going to be AWESOME but anyway thats all we know .

Adam : well lets Get on with the Parody

Brittany : _Redneck Sailor !_

_I wish we were still friends _

Everyone : _you said you said _

Brittany : _You know me more than I do _

_Red neck Sailor !_

_We'd be more than just friends _

Adam and Brittany : _Redneck Sailor !_

_You pass me up for Blondie _

_(you said you said )_

_You love me more than she does _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_Will we ever be friends ?_

Jill Sheryl : _You're so sweet _

_I wanna cheat _

_and make you my guy _

_a midnight meeting at the school _

_so you can see why _

_This one chick drives by your house every once in awhile _

_Dont pretend_

_you know love I cant stand her _

_so square you i'm you favorite ,nerd ass Stalker _

_I can say I love you in better Spanish than her _

_Your girl cant make Davis _

_You know you want this _

_Nice rack No need to curve my test score _

_When im through you'll need a mentor !_

Adam and Brittany : _Redneck Sailor !_

_I wish we were still friends _

_(you said you said ) _

_You know me more than I do _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_We'd be more than just friends . _

_Redneck Sailor ! _

_You pass me up for Blondie _

_(you said you said )_

_You love me more than she does _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_Will we ever Be friends _

Sheryl and Jill : _Ooh I dream of you _

_Dream of you_

_Twelve times so far _

_I crush on new guys in real life _

_but we are still rated R_

_I did that shit withyour best friend Cause he's the Closest I get _

_(so come )so come to math lab and lock sweet lips with your ex Best _

_I just wanna leave this Classroom Half undressed _

_I dont wanna have you teach her Chem ever again _

_(ever again and again and again )_

_Cause _

_You girl cant make Davis _

_You know that you want this _

_Nice rack no need to curve my test score _

_When I'm threw you'll need a Mentor !_

Adam and Brittany : _Redneck Sailor !_

_I wish we were still friends _

_(you said you said )_

_You know me more than I do _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_We'd be more than friends _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_You pass up for Blondie _

_(you said you said )_

_You love me more than she does _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_Will we ever be friends ?_

Jill and Sheryl : _As your Student I will gain full ride admission _

_Cause I will pay Cause I can pay the Tuition _

_I stayed after _

_So when do I get Credit _

_I'm the pet now Fuck NO you wont regreat it _

Adam and Brittany : _Redneck Sailor !_

_I wish we were still friends !_

_(You said you said )_

_You know me more than I do _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_We'd Be more than Just Friends _

_(Fuck yea fuck yea )_

_Redneck Sailor _

_You pass me up for Blondie _

_(You said you said )_

_You love me more than she does _

_Redneck Sailor !_

_Will we ever be friends ?_

_(Hell yea hell yea )_


	90. Our very first parody of Sailor Moon

Our very first parody of Sailor Moon

Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Charlene Jill and Sheryl: _Drawing toons by moonlight _

_Orgiami By Daylight _

_Fold it so to make a enat kite _

_She's gonna make you a paper moon _

_It'll take some time to work it out _

_She will never try to zone out _

_Never Scoff or Doubt _

_This is the one named paper …..._

_Paper Penis _

_Paper Felony_

_Paper cars _

_Paper Uterus _

_Orgami Ways that are new to her _

_She's gonna make you a paper moon _

_Drawing toons by moonlight _

_Origami ways by Daylight _

_Cant find a word that rhymes with Light _

_She's gonna make you a paper moon _

_She's gonna make you a paper moon_

_She's gonna make you a paper moon !_

Adam : you girls Did Fantastic !

Brittany : thank you Adam you are more sweet than Alvin

Adam : yea I know ,Oh CosmicKitten89 when Alvin found out that I stole his Idea for his Porn Parody I even took it a Step further and stole his idea for his show as well Alvin is So hacked off I love it my Plan worked and I owe it to you . So thanks now then Jill and Alvin could use some Questions for there show as well . And so could Sheryl and Brittany . My plan worked and I Hardly feel Bad at all . So tune in next time when we do another parody of Stan Bush you got the Touch from the Transformers Movie from 1986 .


	91. Our Next Huey lewis and the news parody

Our Next Huey lewis and the news parody

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . Today on the show we are going to have be doing a new parody of Huey lewis and the news . Only this time its going to be an Awesome one because we are doing our second Huey lewis and the news Parody so I say we do this without the intro's so lets get to it .

Adam: _Tell me ,Washu _

_Where are we going this time _

_is this my house ? _

_Or this this Nineteen ninety nine ?_

Paul and Brittany : _All I wanted to do _

_was to get back and eat _

Adam and Brittany : _So put it away _

_Do you mind _

_Be nice to me _

_I'll be back in time !_

_I gotta get back in time . _

Theodore and Eleanor : _Dont tell my future _

_on the roll of a dice _

_Better remember _

_Ryoko Strikes twice _

Paul and Brittany : _Please dont Drive sasami _

_Dont let me Date again _

Adam and Brittany : _so put it away _

_Do you mind _

_Be nice to me _

_I'll be back in time!_

_Gotta get back in time _

_Gotta get back in time _

_Get me Back in time _

_Gotta get back in time _

_Gotta get back in time _

_Gotta get back in time _

_Gotta get back in time !_

Adam : we got this one down now then all we have to do see what the people that send in reviews and the fans that watch it .

Brittany : yea I get what you mean but still thou but what do we do when our fame starts to run out ?

Adam : look dont worry even if Ian can try of the ruin our lives we can just ruin his just as bad if know where I am getting at .

Brittany : yea lets not do that Ian's Life is Ruined enough as it is .

Adam : yea your right lets not but still lets keep going we have a Bigger than both of your Former Groups Combined which is Awesome .

Brittany : Hey we were just as famous and so were the chipmunks so dont diss us dude !

Adam : your right my bad its just like Alvin I feel all of this fame rushing to my head . So I'm sorry ?

Brittany : its ok just dont do that again ok

Adam : right what was I thinking , Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes oh and be sure to check out our other show's as well they are Awesome and See ya Next time


	92. A new parody set to go and ready

A new parody set to go and ready .

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky World . Today on the show we are going to do another parody for you its called I want a new drug even I have never heard of this song before . Well that doesnt mean we arent going to do a parodyon it but what It emans is that we are going to try . Alright everyone you all know what to do . Lets get to it !

Alvin : _I am a new drug _

_and its called Charlie Sheen _

_Take two and a half each day _

_I dare you to keep up with me _

Simon : _I am a new drug _

_Get over and enjoy the ride _

_Got poetry at my fingertips_

_the scoreboard doesnt lie _

Theodore : _I have got Tiger blood _

_Ther's a new sheriff in town _

_I dont burnout in my gear box _

_My conduct is Bitchin now _

Brittany : _I am a new drug _

_and my head is spinning _

_the only thing i'm addicted to _

_Right now is Winning _

Jeanette : _I am a new drug _

_a F18 Bro _

_Pure and Complete gnarly isms _

_sit back and enjoy the show _

Eleanor : _I have got Tiger blood _

_There's a new sheriff in town _

_I dont have burnout in my gearbox _

_My conduct is Bitchin now _

Jill : _I am a new drug _

_I only have one speed _

_I have one gear and that's GO_

_Watch me bury your chuck lorre _

Adam and Brittany : _Close my eyes in a nanosecond _

_and I cured myself no bull _

_dont live in the middle anymore _

_I'm still Alive and its pretty cool _

_I'm still alive that's cool _

_I'm still alive that's cool!_

Adam : oh yea that's how you do it chipmunk style ! Well then lets see what you think about that CosmicKitten89 Did we rock or did we rock .

Brittany : Adam you will always rock my world .

Adam : oh I like the sound of that Britt

Eleanor : I can see that you two will always be in love with each other

Adam : and your right Ellie we always will be no matter what the cost .

Alvin : well there's no way to break you two up your bond is very strong

Brittany : for once Alvin your right about that

Simon : I agree with Brittany there's just no reason that Adam and Brittany should break up there love for one another is So strong that they are insepprable And even I like it but anyway enough about that I wonder what happened to Dave and Claire .

Dave : we Listned to your performance of your latest Song and it was Beautiful

Claire : yea it was Awesome and pretty Stunning it is going to go on your soon to be GOLD record .

Adam : Thanks Claire Dave I am glad to have the two of you Manage our Band than IAN Trust that guy to manage a band he couldnt manage a Band of Squirls even if he tried hard enough to get them to even talk and good luck with that


	93. Our first Vanhalen Parody

Our first Vanhalen Parody .

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Today on the show we are going to do our first Vanhalen Parody oh and we just Challenged Alvin lead singer of Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany of the Chipettes like I said we all know they have no Chance plus not even they have heard of us but this time we know what we are doing and we know we will Beat them plus with our Musical Expreience we totally have a chance . But we also have a way to Comminicate with the other Dimenisions its called The Dimention Comminicator but we also know that it also creates black holes and which we were able to work around some people may say thats impossble but we still go ahead and keep going you may remember a show called the Alvy and Britt show well we plan to take them on what they dont know is that we are also on top of the world and we have a bigger fan base them either of there groups Combined but we plan to take them down no matter what it costs us . I think its time to kick this into gear so LETS DO THIS !

Adam : _Dude,I really need some sleep _

_Isomnia it keeps me up all night _

_Guys ,could you turn that down please_

_and I'm too sensitive to bright lights _

Adam and Brittany : _Crap its nearing seven now _

_I 've gotta get dressed and drive my car to work yea _

_OH NO i'll try again tomorrow _

_the bags are building under each eye _

_I really need some sleep _

_So dont make a peep _

_my body feels weak_

_Doc,give me Ambience please_

_When I finally sleep it wont be light _

_Sleep I only pray for thee _

_It's the same story most every night _

_Pill's arent making me pass out _

_I've got no caffiene in my body promise yea _

_OH man how do I end this now ?_

_Sleeping Beauty Yea that's my wish _

Jeanette and Eleanor : _I can't get a wink _

_this condition stinks _

_Not even a blinks _

_OH NO NO AH _

_Sleep Please dont evade me now _

_why do you only want me when I'm driving _

_OH mean its eight weeks later now _

_Like my internal Clock took leave or something _

_Man is that a serta bed _

_May I lay there it might just get me sleeping yea _

_OH please Just let me fall asleep _

_I Hope tonight that I'm Counting sheep _

_I finally got sleep _

_I finally got sleep _

_I'll get more next week _

_OH OH OH!_

Adam : oh yea we are good but still I think we can take one of them if not all six of them on

Brittany : yea I'm in thouse chipmunks and chipettes dont stand a chance against us anyway plus we have something that they dont ?

Adam : oh and whats that Britt?

Brittany : Love and Compassion for eachother .

Adam : yea your right then I say we open our alternate Dimention Teleporter and Teleport to the 80's Demintion and really see what we can do there .

Brittany : Hold on there cowboy we need to wait for the others before we can do that geeze you sometimes act like Alvin when he drank a Monster one night .

Adam : yea I can get quite stocked into something like that but still I know we have a chance so I say we take them on and show them how we do things downtown . Send in your Questions song requests and Jokes . And we will see you next time Bye


	94. So you all wanna know who Charlie Sheen

So you all wanna know who Charlie Sheen is huh ok

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world . OK CosmicKitten89 you wanna know who Charlie sheen is right ? Well I have just watched an episode of Two an Half men Charlie Sheen is an actor that Stars in that show Two an a Half Men its pretty funny but anyway me and the girls have been Practicing our new Dance routine to one of there songs Hot n cold its one of my Favorites next to Single ladies along with Witch Doctor and So what so in our Next episode we plan on doing an orginal from the Squekquel sound track and yea its going to be a Blast oh and Jeanette you would Deffinatly Duet with Simon but werent so sure about me well I am just as good as Alvin trust me but there is probably no way I am as good or better than Simon I must say that Simon is a Natural when it comes to Dueting with you Jeanette but I was thinking How come you Sing backup on so many songs Heck you should sing lead at times oh but your older sister Brittany would throw up a Storm about singing backup I wouldnt mind at all going as a back up singer . But a backup Dancer I dont think so I can Duet with your Sister . Dont worry Brittany if they say that you sing like an Angel then Imagine the two of us Dueting on Hot n cold Just Imagine we would be like a wonderful Choire . But anyway . But anyway our Original song is going to be a Smash hit to the show trust me on that Jeanette if your Sister sings lead all the time then would she mind Going for a Duet with Me an OC that isnt a player like Alvin Flirts with the girls or loves to push your Buttons . You see like him I too have a soft and sweet side but I dont reallyshow it to others as well I like to keep it hidden and well lets just say that I keep my Feelings Bottled up and Focus on looking ahead instead of looking at the past . Well Send in your Questions Jokes and Song requests . And we will See ya Next time


	95. Finally time to update this show

Finally time to update this show

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam seville's wacky world . And Boy do we have news for all of you out there . We are going to Star in our Frist Feature length Film . Its called Adam and the chipmunks : The Squeaksquel we picked this one because well lets just say in a nutshell that you were all given a Sneek peek at whats to come and not only that but the OC's that you sendin will be Starring in the movie and after the movie our Sponsor is going to conduct an interview with the entire Cast of the movie sounds fun right ? You bet it is and the fun thing is we even get to learn about how our Band formed and was molded into what it is today . But anyway our Sponsor is working on the movie / Story . But I can tell you this . That this movie is going to be Great all you have to do is Send in your OC's and wait Then your oc that you just sent in will be featured in Adam and the chipmunks : The Squeaksquel and that's not all your oc will also be Intreviewed by our sponsor chipmunkfanatic . But anyway Moving on you would be Surprised at what our Movie can really be . So Alivn you have only Starred in 3 Live action Movies well this is our first one so then how does it feel like . So then I think we can cover this one . Oh and another thing Alvin Get ready to get your Fuzzy Butt whooped because we are from a different universe and from an Alternate Dimention and thing is Alvin we all know about you so you cant even try and fool us oh CosmicKitten89 Tell Simon to pass the word along about our first Feature leangth Film known as Adam and the chipmunks the Squeakquel and well I just hope that my Sponsors Film can make it out there. But anyway Moving on . We even have a way to travel from our own Dimention to the 80's universe its called the inter Dimental universal Transporter . Now I would give a lecture on how this thing works but maybe not . But anyway . We have a parody to do so then lets do it to it

Adam and Brittany : _Whats the matter with the meat im eating _

_cant ya tell that its color is white _

_manwich I will biy and save a dollar _

_and put it on bread named rye _

_Wehre have you been hiding out lately Honey_

_if you wanna eat the real thing you will spend much more money _

_everybody's talking bout this new manwich funny _

_cause there sloppy Joes to me _

Simon and Jeanette :_Whats the matter with this meat im trying _

_cant ya tell that no cows were slaughtered _

_should I try to put some spam on the fire _

_were better getting pizza ordered _

_now a days Mad cow is too influencial _

_your best bets fake baby make it a lentil _

_some spunk green funk Also made form old junk _

_There Still Sloppy Joes to me _

Theodore and Eleanor : _Oh it doesn matter if you flood it with capers _

_causeits always gonna not be meat _

_theres a new brand around _

_but you cant put it down _

_till you really tried and have it to eat _

_and youll see it tastes Sweet _

_How about a kind of Pinkish Green spunk_

_and some souce that is three months old _

_well it could really be a good dinner baby _

_kinda like you'd get from MickyDicks _

_Done waste your money on a big steak thats cheaper _

_you get less calries eating spam made from sneakers _

_bad taste new wave food crave anways _

_there still sloppy Joes to me _

Adam and Brittany : _Whats the matter with the meal i'm eating _

_dont ya know that its made from dust _

_should I try to eat something thats been Murdered _

_if you do then you payed too much _

_dont ya know about the meats tasting honey _

_oh it comes from cows and costs much more money _

_bad taste new wave food crave anyways _

_there still sloppy Joes to me _

_Everybody's talkin bout this manwich funny _

_cause there still sloppy joes to me _

Adam : oh yea that is totally Awesome remind me to allways make sure that its not something old yuck

Brittany : yea we did good and I would like to see 80's Alvin's Face when we out rock n roll him and take him down on his own show .

Jeanette : Guys listen we dont know any of there songs

Brittany : jean relax we know the boys and girls of rock n roll along with Witch Doctor and Livin on a prayer and well some of our own Songs as well

Jeanette : well I suppose thats true but still what if they pull a fast one on us

Brittany : if we know our 80's Counterparts then we should be fine enough to be ready for anything that comes our way .

Jeanette : yea your right Britt I was over reacting too much but I worry for you everyday


	96. Analisys of Chipmunk Parody show

Analisys of Chipmunk Parody show

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's wacky world .Today on the show our Good friend CosmicKitten89 wants us to do Crititque or whatever that means anyway our Sponsor chipmunkfanatic checked it out and here's what he had to say

chipmunkfanatic : I like no no Love it well there are so many things about it I cant even begin to explain it but I must say that the voice acting is Not bad but I do have an idea if you can get your voice Synced up with the Orignal Video that way it would look like your Actually lip syncing with the Characters in that particular Episode I do wanna see the episode in the future the legend of Sleeping Brittany oh and Overall its Awesome there's nothing wrong with it anyway I love it

chipmunkfanatic :BTW did you check out my second Chapter in Adam and the chipmunks : The Sqeakquel I just Uploaded it and yea all the OC's that other people have sent in and I do Honor my word that they will Star in my Movie and they are but I am realising each Chapter by the day Like today I just released chapter 2 and have you noticed that in the orginal Squeakquel that there was some Gaps between the Scenes in the movie I was just thinking by filling those gaps but still CosmicKitten89 you have a Great show Keep up the good work hmmm whats funny about it I would have to say the Unfair Science show episode Awesome just Awesome I know you have only checked out the First chapter but be sure to check out the second one as well


	97. I'm Back

I'm Back

Adam : I'm Back and its good to be back I have been quite Busy after our Interview and our Feature length Film but I wanna Share with you all that we are going to go see alivn and the chipmunks Chipwrecked well when it comes out and when it does we are going to do a retelling of it just like we did the Sqeakquel only this time we are going to use Characters from the 80's Hit Cartoon along with people from the 2007 and 2009 Film and its going to take some time

Brittany : Yea if you thought the Squeakquel was good then you have not seen anything yet Chipwrecked is going to be Awesome Plus we are going to bring Back Brian and the Chipmunks along with all of the OC's From the Sqeakquel and we might introduce some New OC's well when we go See the Movie but Still Chipmunk Studios is working on a new Set of Songs along with new OC's to introduce like Katy Seville or Kate for short and we are also going to Bring Back Ian Hawke and give Monicka some Dialouge like they should have done in the First Place ! But moving on we are also going to tell you all that Chipwrecked is going to be great . But anyway this New retelling is going to be Jam Packed with all new songs like ACDC Alice cooper and Songs from Older Chipmunk Albums but not to Spoil the Plot or anything like that but we are also going to introduce someone new we dont know who its going to be but Lets let Chipmunk Studios Figure that one out .

Jeanette : yea I agree Brittany this New Alvin and the chipmunks Film is going to be Jam packed with a new plot and new songs but one must wonder can they Pull it off or can we do better ?

Eleanor : I really Dont know Jeanette if Chipwrecked is going to be good like in the Trailer then yea we might do Better but that might Depend on how we do the retelling of it because there are a bunch of other Versions of the third Film out on Fanfiction and well why not I say that once this Film is released that we should Go see it .

Jill : Ellie Dont worry we can do this if the cast of the Sqeakquel is in then so are we Trust me if our Retelling of the Squeakquel is anything like this Film then peiece of Cake

Sheryl : Thats an Awful lot of Confidence Jill But I am sure that we can pull this off with the help of the Squeakquel Cast But lets hope that this Film is anything like our Retelling .

Charlene : Girls and Guys Dont worry if this Film is as good as it is on Youtube then we should have no Problem doing something like this peiece of Cake NO problem its in the Bag

Alvin : yea we had a Blast redoing the Sqeakquel so I say that we can do Better .

Simon : Alvin even if we do Better How are we going to know if it turns out anybetter than the Original ?

Theodore : Simon you worry way too much sometimes you have to take a Risk and see what the Result is Am I right Adam ?

Adam : your Right Theodore but we have to see the Movie First or how are we going to do a retelling with out seeing the movie first its like having Sonic with out playing the Game .

Brittany : I agree but still I say that the People Ask us if we should Star in the Third film well not the real one but in the retelling I mean if Adam and the chipmunks : The Sqeakquel was that good then maybe Adam and the Chipmunks : Chipwrecked can Probably Be Better but we dont know its up to the People to Decide That .

Katy : Hey I heard that I am going to Star in the retelling of Chipwrecked ?

Adam : uh yea you did But at least we dont worry about doing a retelling because when Chipwrecked is Released we are also going to get to work on the retelling of it as well .

Well thats all the time we have for today Send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes and well Questions about us Staring in the Third Retelling of Chipwrecked because we havent seen the Film yet .


	98. Time for a new parody and happy fourth o

Time for a new parody and happy fourth of July

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode on this Happy Month of July and we are Drawing Close to the fourth of July .

Brittany : yea I know the fireworks are so romantic

Alvin : yea just one thing thou we have a parody to do so lets wrap this up as soon as possible

Jill : oh Alvin dont be such a party pooper

Sheryl : yea we should at least Enjoy this Month its going to be filled with Fun fun fun

Charlene : Sheryl your right on the money and we are also going to do a Christmas Movie Staring the cast from the Sqeakquel along with the cast from Chipwrecked well when it hits December 24th of course but anyway its going to be Awesome .

Katy : yea Thanks you guys

Simon : well anyway I just checked the show ratings it seems 80's Simon must have Payed Bail for his Brother and Sister and there show is Back plus they are Slowly Catching up .

Theodore : oh great sounds like our Competition is back and ready for round 3

Eleanor :oh dont worry Teddy Bear we have this in the bag but since we are going to be Staring in a possible retelling of one of the Spy kids movies we know what to do

Paul : oh one of the spykids movies I hope its the second one Island of lost Dreams

Eddie : or Game over thats the best one yet

Alvin : alright you guys time to wrap this up and lets get on with this Parody .

Adam and Brittany : _Well I ant never _

_Been the Alderaan type _

_No I cant even Stand Jar Jar Binks _

_I'd rather watch Kirk all night _

_On a moie or on a tv show _

_I wanna hyper Drive all day _

_I've got posters on my wall of things in outer space _

_Some people look down on me _

_And my collector cups _

_I'll stand bare naked in the showerstall yelling SCOTTIE BEAM ME UP _

Jill and Alvin :_Cuz i'm a Star trek Woman I aint no Star wars Broad _

_i've got a thing with outer space _

_And I say words like Tacheon _

_I keep my toilet Paper I cant Kill a Klingon _

_and I know all the words in every language they put on _

_so here's to all the trekkies out there in every country _

_let me get a vulcan Hand Sign from all you Jackasses like me _

_Hail Trek (HELL YEA )_

Simon and Jeanette : _Cuz i'm a Star trek Woman I aint no Star wars Broad _

_i've got a thing with outer space _

_And I say words like Tacheon _

_I keep my toilet Paper I cant Kill a Klingon _

_and I know all the words in every language they put on _

_so here's to all the trekkies out there in every country _

_let me get a vulcan Hand Sign from all you Jackasses like me _

Katy: _HAIL TREK ( HELL YEA )_

_HAIL TREK ( HELL YEA )_

_HAIL TREK ( HELL YEA )_

_I Fuckin Said HAIL TREK !_


	99. Time for a new parody but this time lets

Time for a new parody but this time lets kick it

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world . Well its July and its time we tell you all that we are going to be doing Season 5 and we plan to a Christmas Special so be on the look out for that . So anyway we only have 4 months to prepare for the Upcoming movie Adam and the Chipmunks : Chipwrecked so be on the look out for that movie as well . So then you all ready to do a new parody requested by CosmicKitten89 ?

Brittany : yea lets do this

Jeanette : count me in

Eleanor : Well I cant miss out something like this

Alvin : you had better count us in as well

Simon : I agree with my Brother

Theodore : And pass up something like this no way would I do something like that

Paul : well doing parodies must be Awesome

Jill : you bet it is Paul something like this is just to good to pass up

Sheryl : I agree something like this is way to good to be an idiot and pass up

Charlene : Everyone I speak when I say that we should do something like this

Adam : well then Lets Kick this into Gear .

Adam : Brittany this ones for you . _Brittanys my dream girls Hel yes she is Brittany's my dream girl _

_But she didnt tell me her stuff wasnt that Cheap?_

_So now instead of Enjoying her music in my household _

_was Caught Scalping tickets at her Concerts by the Pilice ?_

Brittany : Ok I think I can keep up . _I need to take a Back loan _

_cant afford Gaga's Stuff alone Mother Monster must be exalted _

_on my credit cards ive been Defaulted _

_I'm afarid ive become a credit card Whore pawn _

_Im an indebted "little monster"_

_with credit debts 3 Miles long _

Adam : _Brittanys my dream girls Hel yes she is Brittany's my dream girl _

_But she didnt tell me her stuff wasnt that Cheap?_

_So now instead of Enjoying her music in my household _

_was Caught Scalping tickets at her Concerts by the Pilice ?_

Brittany : _I need to take a Back loan _

_cant afford Gaga's Stuff alone Mother Monster must be exalted _

_on my credit cards ive been Defaulted _

_I'm afarid ive become a credit card Whore pawn _

_Im an indebted "little monster"_

_with credit debts 3 Miles long _

Adam : Ive got this part Britt . _I need to take a Back loan _

_cant afford Gaga's Stuff alone Mother Monster must be exalted _

_on my credit cards ive been Defaulted _

_I'm afarid ive become a credit card Whore pawn _

_Im an indebted "little monster"_

_with credit debts 3 Miles long _

_BRITTANY YOU ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE ENITRE WORLD !_

Adam : CosmicKitten89 I tried to find the song that you requested but I could not will this Suffice ?

Brittany : I hope it does I just hope it does

Adam : Well then Britt let me tell you this at least I get to guest Star on Munks Tonight along with Ask simon plus Alvin and Brittanys Party House but sooner or later Alvin and Brittany might Slip up again and end up in Jail but it could be a rumor and Frankly I dont care at this point at what they do . So then until Next episode See ya


	100. I have you Beat Alvin

I have you Beat Alvin

Adam : Hi and welcome Back to another episode of Season 4 of Adam Seville's Wacky world .

And you thought you heard the last of me EH Wrong I have you Beat I have 82 reviews and 1,876 Hits try and Top that oh and Dont forget our Battle of the Bands cause we are so going to kick you ass from here all the way to Brittanys house and we are Staring in another Feature length Film Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked check out the Trailer sometime when you get the chance oh to top that we just did a Fourth July Special we also Plan to do a Christmas Special (Chuckles) oh and dont worry both you and Brittany know it that I have you beat . So send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes and we will see you next time


	101. The legend of Stoned Brittany

The legend of Stoned Brittany

(parody of course)

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam sevilles wacky world .

Oh man I loved it what a perfect retelling of a really good episode that I never saw before . Great Voice Acting not only that quarter back Guy well what an idiot he never kissed a girl even I can do it better than him but Alvin had the Guts to kiss her on the lips now that takes guts I'm impressed . Good selection of Music for the episode not bad and way for Brittany to put Alvin in his place now that is The personality for Brittany in the 80's even my Brothers and sisters got a few good laughs out of it even our Britany she got a few giggles out of it as well even I love it you should do a parody of Sploosh even I never heard of it either but It would be nice geeze that guy tried to pulvault into the Castle and tried to hack his way threw the Vines wow does that guy love to be an idiot and he didnt even have the guts to kiss Brittany right on the Kisser . Still Great review .

Not only that I am doing a retelling of Alvin and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked and I might do a retelling of Starwars the Clonewars the Movie and a Christmas Special I already did a Fourth of July special and I might do a Clone wars seasons Like seasons 1 – 3 should I go thru with it ? Cause I am not sure if I should frankly the seasons are going to be all Crossovers the same with the movie .


	102. The Future of our career's

The Future of our career's

Adam : Hi and welcome to Season 5 of Adam Seville's Wacky world .

And I wanna let you know that we plan to Star in chipwrecked not only that we plan to Do a Christmas special along with staring in the Clonewars and Staring mostly Season 1 of the Clonewars and even Star in Attack of the Clones its a retellin of Anakin Obiwan the Entire Jedi Councile along with Staring in Revenge of the sith it will tell of me Ahsoka who wasnt mentioned in any of the movies the same with Ventress both Ahsoka and Ventress were only mentioned in the 2003 and the 2008 Tv Shows and I plan to Bring them into the Movies and here we have Ahsoka with me today and she is going to be Guest Staring on this show for the rest of the season along side my Brothers and Sisters and here she is Please Welcome Ahsoka Tano Pawdwan to Anakin Skywalker . So ahsoka Glad you can make it I suppose it was hard getting here thru Traffic ?

Ahsoka : oh you would not believe what Kind of Traffic I had to Deal with plus Obiwan will select you for Jedi Training in the Next Chapter and is it true that your going to be Staring in Chipwrecked Captain rex and Commander Cody are Eager to see you guys in another live Action Film?

Adam : yea you heard right I suppose that the Enitre Clone army is quite Eager to see all of us Star in chipwrecked but not only that we also plan to star in a christmas Special along with Staring in the Clonewars which I am currently in . But we also plan to star in the Clonewars Movie and even Star in Attack of the Clones so yea we have a lot to do these Days .

Ahsoka : So you have a lot to do I'm sure that the Clone Army and the Entire Jedi Councle is Eager to watch you guys on the Holo Net you will be known across the Entire Republic let me tell you as you know if Anakin is the Chosen one the he might and might not Bring Balance to the force but I know you might you might have that Chance to Become the Chosen One but anyway I am Quite impressed with your work here on Earth soon you and your Brothers and Sisters will be known across the Enitre Galaxy but let be known that you are great and I love your show and so does my Master and even Master Kenobi trust me when I say this some of the jedi watch your show when they are not taking on the Sepies or dealing with Planets or something like that but anyway your Awesome and so are your Brothers and Sisters .

Adam : wow Thanks Ahsoka but known across the Galaxy ? I dont know about that . But if we are known Across the Galaxy then thats going to be wow well known and known thru the Republic that is Awesome but me a Jedi now how can I turn that down It would be an Honour to work along side you but if Obiwan chooses me for being his Padawan it would be hard Handeling Jedi Training along with Doing my show but I think I can manage no problem and I hope that your master doesnt turn to the Darkside but I am going to bring you and Ventress into the Third Film cause you werent mentioned in the Offical films only in the Clonewars Movie and even in the First three Seasons but not to worry I have everything already planned out .

Ahsoka : really ? This is going to be great is Glaen Marek going to be in the third Film ?

Adam : yea he is going to be in there and so is Ventress we all know Dookue and Grevious and even Palpiatine its going to be great but still thou even you are going to be a great Star and so are a few Villian s but anyway the third film is going to lead into the Current Story The Korriban Empire meets Starfleet but I do make a Promise to Obiwan that I will usher in true Peace Order Justice and True Security something that the Galactic Empire will never truly do but we will rule Farily no slaves unless we need them but I dont think we will truly need but we will rule Fairly and with an Iron Fist in the Galaxy and not only that in the older films we all know Anakin turns to the Darkside out of Fear and Desperation and thus Killing Padme something I know I can prevent but I cant prevent people from Dieing that I can never prevent but I can save her life and keep her going thru me and you Ahsoka will be my new Apprentice but you and me can rule the Korriban Empire and Destroy the Galactic Empire and Ally with the New republic and keep Peace order Justic and Security threw out the Galaxy Rebuild The Jedi Order renState the Seanate and keep the Peace thru the Galaxy .

Ahsoka : I know thats going to be a lot for your Empire to Handle Liberating the Galactic Empire but what about Darth Vader can you turn him Back ?

Adam : I could try but it might work and it might not we will see Ahsoka we will see .

Ahsoka : Well until Next Episode of Season 5 Send in your questions and Song requests we will see you next time


	103. Guest Staring munks tonight

Guest Staring munks tonight

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world .

Well I got good news for you guys I'm going to be Guest Staring on Munks Tonight along with Ask Simon and Alvin and Brittany's Midnight Party house my Band member's have sent in Questions to Munks tonight while but not only that I will also Star in a Christmas Special the Clone wars Movie the

Clone wars Season's and Chip-wrecked and another movie Adam and the chipmunks : Valentines Day so yea if you all thought that the fourth of July Special was good then the Valentines special is going to be awesome along with some other stories as well and oh yea the Third Back to the future film . Anyway we have a lot to do and we are even doing another special which would be a Halloween Special along with a Thanksgiving special plus were even doing a couple of Star trek Stories when we have the time . And were even doing a few more Question and Answer shows . So yea we have a lot to do so send In your Questions and song requests and even send in your Jokes as well till then we will see ya Next time


	104. The Britt and alvy show is going to be b

The Britt and alvy show is going to be back up

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world .

Ok I've got some good news for you guys My sister Charlene Voiced her Opinion and Frankly it Inspired JeanetteMiller4eva to put her show back up regardless of what happens and oh did she voice her opinion let me tell ya you never want to mess with her when she's voicing her opinion lets just say that it wont end well for the person that Messed with one of my sisters or brothers

Theodore : I hope that I didn't miss much , but yea I caught the episode and I hope that it inspired others to do Question and Answer show's as well Kaylie98 I wanna tell you that if that episode Inspired you to re upload your Question and Answer show staring Dave then go right ahead and yea we all know that Dave is quite nervous on camera I should know .

Eleanor : Good thing I to caught the episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions and man did she voice her Opinion if it Inspired JeanetteMiller4eva then it should Inspire Kaylie98 to re upload her show Dave's Question and Answer show besides it's Great you know Staring Dave and yea even I'm looking forward to its Return to the Air but Still we all like to watch Dave on TV but it is quite funny Trust me on this . Every time when Dave came on the Air we would all gather round the Living room and watch an episode of Dave's Question and Answer show and oh boy did we laugh our little heads off but we got to Listen to the Questions and Mostly hear the Answer's like from our own Sponsor and from our fellow Band members / Brothers and Sisters And I hope that Claire might do her own show Some day we all know she's a Journalist we all know that so she shouldn't be afraid to get up in front of a Camera and answer a few Questions .

Adam : Yea I couldn't agree seeing Dave on TV is funny too bad that Kaylie98 took it off the Air but watching our own show's is interesting and better way to Improve on how we approach the Audience with our Answers but I hope that everyone Understands that Question and Answer show's like this one will Continue to stay on the Air but sooner or later we might have to End the show with a final Season and move on to staring in movie's like the Clone wars movie the Clone wars Seasons and maybe even star in a few story's but I Don't know yet we only stared in the Seville's meet the Cortez's and Adam and the chipmunks : The Clone wars and maybe a Christmas Special like Sheryl and Brittany said and Jill and Alvin well lets just say that they have a lot to do on there show and well so do we mostly the three of us that's right you guys our show is going to Air only once a month and the same for the three shows as well and its time we change our time lineup is still the same only we Air once a month just like 80's Simon along with 80's Alvin and Brittany we are going to do the same thing not only that we have another special Coming up a Special based on Thanksgiving another one on Valentines Day and one on Halloween but not only that we also might have a radio talk show coming but I doubt that might happen . So Until next episode send in your Questions Song requests and Jokes provided I don't get the punch line screwed up but still send them in


	105. Interview with The Munks from the Sqeakq

Interview with The Munks from the Sqeakquel

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world .

Today we now have some other OC guest Star's and they are from the film that we all Stared in Adam and the chipmunks: The Sqeakquel and yea it was Awesome for its time and still me and Brittany just get a few laughs from the movie . And here with us are the Munks all from there Sponsor Spring Heel Jaqueline and there with us to share there thoughts on Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked its still pretty new out on the Movie / Story list . So you guys how does it feel to be in another movie?

Luke : well its good to be on your show and yea me and my brothers and sisters would love to do another film with you guys so yea we would love to do another film .

Emil : yea even I would love to do it you know Chip Wrecked thou I never seen the movie I do know that this movie is going to be Awesome when we all go see it .

Angnes : Yea I get what you both mean about that even I cant wait to watch it some time

Aleida : yea even I saw the trailer for this movie and its Awesome and the song In the end it was perfect Most trailers that you all see these days just plain suck . Oh and I love your newest one Katy I cant believe that she's going to star in a Film like this the same goes out to Joe and Joel Seville as well we all love you guys and we wish the best .

Adam : well I say thats quite a mouth full

Theodore : yea I know

Adam : Oh Theo I didn't see you or Eleanor come through either that or I might have turned quite a Blind eye

Eleanor : Oh its ok Adam we understand we kinda got here a little late the Elevator was kinda Jammed and wasn't working at all but anyway we did make it on set .

Adam : well now that your here we can Continue this Interview with the munks from the Sqeakquel

Ellie : Oh that's it goes well cause we never get the chance to ask Questions .

Theodore : Yea she's right why don't you take a break and let us Ask the Questions

Adam : well fine with me go right ahead Fire away .

Eleanor : So what was it like being selected for the Sqeakquel

Luke : well it was quite an Honor since we did see the one with Alvin and then we thought we might as well be put in this one and it was Awesome and so it began our Music Career

Theodore : Emil when you all found out what was your Reaction ?

Emil : well to be quite Honest we were Stunned we couldn't believe that we were chosen along with other Oc's to be in this Film as well

Eleanor : wow now that is something I gotta keep in mind .

Theodore : well when we did the song Shake your Groove thing I felt it wasnt the song for us but when we all did Highway to hell now that is something we could never forget after we got done with the Filming all we had to do was wait for it to come out .

Eleanor : oh yea the wait was Boring but it was worth it , So anyway Angnes what was it like working with Luke and your fellow brothers and sisters ?

Angnes : oh it was Awesome I loved every second of it just to let you know even on camera and off camera but I hope that they didn't get that on camera

Adam : actually that was me I decided to do something for fun and that was it catch film everyone and I made the Director add it in the special features just for fun .

Luke : that was you ? I don't get it what was fun filming people on camera and putting them on DVD I don't get it why did you do that and I wonder how many of the cast hated that and really wanted to kill you I know I did but still we all laughed about it in the end when we saw it on DVD and forgot about killing you but still maybe it was a good idea to capture us on film and put us all on DVD especially Brittany oh heaven knows how she blows up man she blew up over breaking a nail and I didn't get it .

Adam : maybe you will one day but still maybe it was fun but later Brittany did let out a few giggles and few laughs as well but even I loved I couldn't help but let a few chuckles at how Alvin was mad and Jill was trying to calm him down but it was fun in the end .

Eleanor : So Aleida what was it like working with Brittany Jeanette and myself along with Jill Sheryl and Charlene at the time?

Aleida : well the Experience was great I mean you guys helped me with my lines and from there on out its like Brittany said when never I need help I could go to one of you guys and yea it worked I felt much better and I could tell you guys anything and yea even I loved it .

Adam : well I'm glad you did an thanks to that I bet that Dave must be laughing is Ass off as to what he saw on the special features I could only Imagine I can only Imagine .

Eleanor : well that Concludes our interview with the Munks tune in next episode when we interview Brian and the chipmunks and there current Manager the Dreadful Ian Hawke lets just pray that it goes well and we even interview our Mom and Dad David Seville and Claire Wilson and we get there thoughts on the upcoming movie Adam and the chipmunks : Chip-wrecked .

Adam : So until Next episode Send in your Questions Song requests and of course Jokes and we'll See you next time bye .

(The munks Leave the Stage and take the Elevator up now that it's working


	106. Getting back from tour

Getting back from tour

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world .

Oh man our fans were ecstatic to hear that we were going on tour to represent our new Album ( our first one) we haven't done a tour in a long while oh but when the crowd saw me Alvin and Brittany the crowd just went nuts when we did its my life

Brittany : Yea reminds me of going on tours with Alvin and his Brothers

Adam : Really Britt bet it was hell just putting up with Alvin back then

Brittany : yea you would have no idea

Alvin : Britt you and Adam both know that I have changed a lot since then

Adam : You sure did Alvin and your even going steady with Jill good thing she's keeping all the fan girls away with a stick or two cause you can only be friends with them but it seems the fan girls don't even care about me or Britt fine by me

Simon : Yea i'll admit being on stage again was kinda Awesome I sure did miss the feeling when it was just the 6 of us but now the 11 of us getting back from tour man we all have some catching up to do

Theodore : Yup I even licked doing the song In the end People just loved it

Eleanor : I loved doing the song Girlfriend talk a bout a Knock out

Adam : Hey we all did You really got me talk about a way to end a concert

Jill: I tend to Agree

Charlene : Oh yea our tour rocked hard

Sheryl : Yea our First tour and it kicked hard

Katy : Yea I loved it

Paul : Well at least I didnt have a bunch of fan girls going crazy over me

Eddie : Yea that tends to be true everyone thinks that we should be living in a Mansion these days

Adam : Alright you guys JeanetteMiller4eva wants to cover Baby By JB

Friday by Rebecca Black and last Friday night by Katy perry

Alvin : Adam there's no way any of us would do a Justin Bieber song sorry just won't happen

But Rebecca Black or Katy perry fine with me what do you think Jeanette

Jeanette : Sounds good to me , Well you all in or what I say we all Do Friday and then Last Friday Night by Katy perry but a JB Song No way Not a chance on this earth

Alvin : Yea we are Also a really big hit on youtube sounds like someone must have caught some video of us somehow

Adam : Eh don't worry its all part of the Publicity and it even helps Spread the word about us

Adam : Ok I get the message Jeanette where not doing a JB Song Sorry JeanetteMiller4eva

Ok you guys Lets Start with Friday by Rebecca Black and were doing a Parody Lets see if 80's Alvin can top this

Brittany and Jeanette :_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) _

_Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Yeah-ah-ah _

_Yeah-ah-ah _

_Yeah-ah-ah _

_Yeah-ah-ah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

Jill and Sheryl : _Six p.m., waking up in the evening _

_Took a cat nap, fell asleep on the stairs stairs _

_Gotta wear a bowl bowl, gotta act crazy _

_Watching TV, the time is passing _

_Ticking by and by, everybody's rushing _

_But I stay stopped _

_Gotta ride that bus, I bite my apple _

Eleanor Charlene and Katy : _Sinking in the top teeth _

_Sucking through my bottom teeth _

_Gotta chew real loudly _

_Which teeth should I use? _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week_

_Working, working (Yeah) _

_Working, working (Yeah)_

_Poop, pee, pop, pee_

_Looking forward to the work week _

Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy : _1:09, getting back from my lunch break _

_Running real fast, cause I'm running late _

_Run, run, really fast run _

_You know how it is _

_I got this, itch on my back _

_But I can't stop, right? _

_Stop and scratch, the itch is gone _

_But now I'm late_

_Boss is really angry _

_My nose is runny_

_Gotta make a decision_

_How should I blow my nose? _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week_

Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy : _Working, working (Yeah) _

_Working, working (Yeah)_

_Poop, pee, pop, pee_

_Looking forward to the work week _

_Yesterday was Sunday, Sunday _

_Today it is Monday, Monday _

_We-we-we so let down_

_We so let down_

_We gonna feel really bad today _

_Tomorrow is Tuesday_

_And Wednesday comes afterwards _

_I want this week to end _

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie :_H-F, Harold Fuccerman _

_So chilling on the couch (on the couch) _

_On the TV screen (on the TV scren) _

_I'm pooping, peeing (Yeah, yeah) _

_Slow lanes, staying in the same lanes_

_Without a motorcycle up on my side (Whoot!) _

_(C'mon) Passing by is a school bus with the stop sign out is illegal _

_Makes me really wanna scream _

_Check my watch, it's Mondday, it's a weekend _

_We gonna do work, c'mon, c'mon, y'all _

Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy :_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week_

_Working, working (Yeah) _

_Working, working (Yeah)_

_Poop, pee, pop, pee_

_Looking forward to the work week _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

_Everybody's looking forward to the work week _

_It's Monday, Monday _

_Gotta go mad on Monday _

Adam: Wow that was Awesome just Awesome

Brittany : Yup we are that good

Adam : Ok this Next song is Last Friday Night by Katy Perry Lets Go for it

Adam and Brittany : _There are chip crumbs in my bed_

_And my pencil's out of lead_

_We went swimming in the pool_

_So glad that we're not in school_

_l just ate a candy bar_

_Then we ate cake in the yard_

_Hot dogs on the barbecue_

_We played some games, but I losed_

_We stayed up all night_

_But we felt just fine_

_Woo hoo!_

_Oh yeah!_

_It's a rainbow blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Yeah!_

Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy :_ LAST FRIDAY NIGHT_

_Yeah, we sat on table tops_

_Ate ice cream straight from the box_

_Think I slept, but I forgot_

_LAST FRIDAY NIGHT_

_We made fun of big meanies_

_My friend got stung by a bee_

_Played Just Dance 2 on the Wii!_

_LAST FRIDAY NIGHT_

_We played soccer in the park_

_Swam in the pool in the dark_

_Pushed down in a shopping cart_

_LAST FRIDAY NIGHT_

_We ate burgers without buns_

_Can't deny that it was fu-u-u-u-un_

_THIS FRIDAY NIGHT_

_Do it aaaaaaaaaaall again!_

_THIS FRIDAY NIGHT_

_Do it aaaaaaaaaaall again!_

Alvin and Jill : _We watched a movie rated R_

_So scared, I hid in the car_

_Think we made dents in the door_

_We left garbage on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite pretty dress_

_This party must be the best_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_We slid down the staircase rail_

_We stayed up all night_

_But we felt just fine_

_Woo hoo!_

_Oh yeah!_

_It's a rainbow blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Yeah!_

Adam : Totally Awesome Lets See 80's Alvin Top that ,Alright then that's all the time we have for today Send in your Questions Song requests and whatever else you wanna send in doesn't matter , Well till Next time See ya


	107. Adam and the chipmunks Holiday Recap

Adam and the chipmunks Holiday Recap

(cameras Turned on)

Adam : Hi and welcome to a very special Episode of Adam Seville's Wacky world and we are going to recap on the Times we spent on the Holidays today we have the entire band with me so before then we have some things to say . First off our Album is done and yes it will be released with our Bonus CD on the same day as the movie AATC Chipwrecked and we have something else as well we also have another Bonus CD that will also be released as well its Called The Chipettes Single Hits the other one is Adam and the chipmunks Bonus Tracks and we are thinking of doing a Christmas Album as well right now we are working on the tracks plus I wanted to say something else before I turn things over to Brittany and the rest of the gang . Star wars the Old republic is coming out December 21st so be on the look out for that game and if you haven't signed up for AATC Chipwrecked OC signups please do so and tell me what kind of Movie retelling I should do in the review box . Brittany if you would like to take over

Brittany : Thank you Adam like he said ok so starting next year we have two Crossovers coming out The Dark Destroyer Origins and the Bleach Crossover along with Star wars War of the Sith Empire yea that's right people we are going to put those off till next year not only that we are going to do Chipmunk Hyper news just to keep you updated on what's going on in our daily lives and even in the music world so anyway a lot is going to be going on starting next month so then Alvin Jill you care to take over

Alvin : Yea anyway this is about our own show it seems that its been off the air for awhile now and I think I can explain that you see after our seventh episode we stopped getting reviews so I think we could and we will bring our show back on the air ain't that right Jill ?

Jill : That's right Alvin we needed to take a good long break and this year we are back and ready to give you guys a good time so be on the look out for our new episode for next year

Sheryl : Yea what Jill and Alvin Said we are doing the same as well Next year starting in February we are kicking things off with a recap of what happened this year

Brittany: yea that's right we are going to be doing things little different

Katy : Yup and we are going to be doing things alittle different just like everyone else

Jeanette : I agree with Katy on that New episodes starting 2012 and new stories as well and to end this year with a new special coming out and that should wrap up this year

Charlene : Well I think its time we get to this recap of time spent through out the Holidays

Eddie : I agree on that so then I say we start with Fourth of July good place to start

Adam : Well why not it mostly focused on me and Britt now that was awesome to bad YOU Alvin and Simon got into a fight now I wonder why that was ?

Simon : Simple we had a Disagreement which turned into a fight

Alvin : Yea what he said

Cindy : Too bad I wasn't there or John Dee and Rebecca and Charlie

Adam : Cindy ? I didn't know you were here .. Well anyway we just got started on the recap of the Holidays care to join us ?

Cindy : Yea sure anyway I think I might like it

Rebecca : Mind if I start the next one ?

Adam : Sure go right ahead

Rebecca : Well this one takes place during Halloween it was awesome anyway we had a good time and like I said there were a few Bullies but I'm glad that the guys were there to back us up

John : Yea not if you had to deal with Brian Jason and Ethan what jerks but still it was fun seeing them being hauled off to the Foster home once again

Dee : Yea it was fun as fuck still what fun that was

Charlie : Yea what they said still going from house to house getting was the best thing of Halloween that we did

Theodore : OH I wanna start the next one

Eleanor: Go ahead Teddy

Theodore : Ok so this one takes place during the famous Holiday Thanksgiving my favorite Anyway Charlie Meeting the love of his love well it did Brighten up his Day as it did everyone else's

Adam : Yea it was awesome Seeing Charlie smile and laugh right along with us wonder what her name was ?

Charlie : I think it was April nice name though I think she might star on Chipwrecked as well wouldn't mind how about you guys

Adam : Yea seems fine with me and the rest of us but we might have to take it up with Mom and Dad see what they say

Charlie : well ok

Charlene : Well I hope that this years Special turns out really awesome

Adam : Oh trust me its going to turn out really great anyway time to end this season with a Big Bang and start off Season 6 also with a Bang cause Starting next year a lot is going to be happening

Brittany : Well we just wanna say this HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE

(Cameras Turned off )


End file.
